Between Our Two Worlds
by Carllide
Summary: Continuation from the Rings Around Los Noches. Byakuya and Gin are waiting for baby #3 when an Arrancar from Gin's past has news that could tear their world apart. MPREG manxman
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Well, my friends wanted me to start or continue with a story. I had two stories that I started a few months back. My eye sight got kind of bad so I could not focus clearly for a couple of months. Things have gotten better and now with thicker glasses, I can see clearly. So hopefully we can get a good story out of this._

_This story is a continuation of the 'So He Creeped' series. This is picks up where the twins are five years old. Gin is nine months pregnant. He and Byakuya are still happy. My friends told me to get started and they will help me with it. _

Byakuya was walking towards his manor from his office. He was lost in thought about his family. He decided to walk off the common trail to take a short cut. He wanted to get home to give Gin a break from the babysitting Yumichika's son, Katsuo and Kira's son, Fumio. With the twins starting school and the new baby on the way, it has been a little no easier on Gin. He wanted Gin to rest but Gin wanted to help out his friends. In return for babysitting, Yumichika and Kira helped Gin get the baby's room ready.

As he ventured deeper in the woods, he started to feel a slight pressure; the pressure of a hollow.

Byakuya stopped. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. He felt the pressure suddenly stop. He opened his eyes.

Just then, Byakuya pulled his sword as he heard a noise on his right side. "Why do you hide from me?" The tip of his sword was inches from the throat of an Arrancar.

"Would you actually slit my throat, Byakuya?" the Arrancar said with a with smirk on his face. His voice sounded of the sarcasm that matched the smirk on his face.

"If it wasn't for Gin, I would kill you where you stand, Starrk," Byakuya said as his steel gray eyes stared at him.

"Wow, Gin? How is he doing? The last time I saw him, he was pregnant and trying to get back to you," Starrk said as he smiled at Byakuya.

"What is it that you want? I do not have time to waste on your silly games," Byakuya said as he continued to point his sword at Starrk's neck.

Starrk sighed. He raised his hands to signal that he did not want to fight. "Byakuya, I have no beef with you or your family. I wanted to come and warn you that Gin maybe in danger."

Byakuya lowered his sword. He backed away from Starrk but never took his eyes off Starrk. "Continue," he said.

"When you killed Aizen and destroyed the castle in Hueco Mundo, the only ones who were left in a leadership position were me and Yammy," Starrk said as he placed his left hand on the tree. Byakuya noticed the number '1' tattooed on the back of his hand. He then replaced his sword but kept his hand on the hilt. His stance was more of a precaution than that of trust.

Starrk continued to speak. "Since we were the last two survivors, we needed to rebuild our world, well, that is what I wanted to do. I, for one, believe we can live in a balanced universe. But Yammy did not believe that. He wanted to rule Hueco Mundo and destroy both Soul Society and Earth. A lot like Aizen plans." Starrk looked at Byakuya. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"We split Hueco Mundo practically in half, Yammy kept the castle but I got most of the files that Aizen had made, not all of them. While I was going through Aizen's files, I came across one file that had notes that included Gin."

Byakuya looked at Starrk. His interest was now peaked because Gin's name was mentioned. He thought of how he and Gin worked hard to get past the whole Aizen – Hueco Mundo Affair. How they made sure that their twins, Hideki and Hiroki, were protected and prepared. Also, how they were preparing for the birth of their third child. "What are the notes concerning Gin?" Byakuya patience started to wear thin again. "Starrk, as I stated earlier, I do not have time to play your games."

"Okay, Byakuya, I am getting there. The file was about some destructive device, from what I understand the notes, it is very powerful. From what I read, the blast from this device will destroy both Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. The location of this device is unknown. I have my guys searching in Hueco Mundo for this device. The thing I fear is that it could be here, somewhere in the Soul Society or on earth." Starrk said as he started pace back and forth.

"This device has to have two things it for it to be activation. One is the Hogyoku. The other is a series of numbers which only Aizen knew, one for activation and another for deactivation. Now, Aizen always had a back up." Starrk looked at Byakuya. "That is where Gin and Tosen come in."

Byakuya looked at Starrk. His mind started to racing. "How does Gin fit into this?"

"Aizen would not trust anyone with the code. But he would place it were he could get to it easily."

"Gin doesn't know anything. He would not…"

"What, Byakuya, keep a secret from you? No, I think he would not knowingly keep a secret from you. Subconsciously, he would." Starrk got up and stood in front of Byakuya. He took his finger and pointed to the temple of his forehead. "If Aizen planted the code in Gin and Tosen here, that means it has to be a trigger, like a word or phrase, for them to give up the code. With Tosen dead, all that leaves with a code is Gin. "

Byakuya started to ball his fist over the thought of Aizen still some connection to Gin.

"As long as no one activates it, the damn thing will just sit there. It has been that way for years. But…." Starrk stopped.

"Yammy?" Byakuya whispered under his breath.

"Yeah, Yammy. He is a different story. From my intelligence gathering, we are ahead of him. He doesn't know the device out there. He doesn't know where or how it works but if he finds out about the device, he could come after Gin, thinking that he may know about it."

Silence took over the conversation. Starrk started to walk away. He stopped and looked back at Byakuya.

"Aizen always hated you. He hated you because Gin loved you. Aizen figured out that Gin was only with him to protect you. But Aizen would make sure that Gin would have some connection to him. He so desperately wanted to one up on you. My opinion is that Aizen placed the activation code with Gin," Starrk said as he walked to a Garganta some of his troops were waiting on him. Byakuya watched Starrk leave.

"Will I speak or see you again? How will I know if Yammy figured it out?"

"Byakuya, I can't watch Gin and fight Yammy. I wanted you to know. I like Gin and Gin a very strong person. I know that you are a strong person too. I know that you would kill anyone who hurts Gin or your children. Follow your instincts."

Byakuya stood looking at Starrk as he disappeared behind the Garganta.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_I'm sorry about the delay. My friends reminded me that I needed to do a Kira/Hisagi story. So, I am trying to include it in this story. This is a fluff chapter and the next one maybe one too. We are working on the Kira part now. Thanks for your support_

Gin sat at the kitchen table. He was looking at the sleeping baby who was in a carrier perched on top of the table. Gin started to hum a lullaby as he rubbed his stomach. He smiled at the sleeping baby as he started to play with the baby's cheeks. He was able to get a little smile from the sleeping baby.

"You look so much like Kira when you smile," Gin whispered as he smiled at the sleeping baby.

He sat back in the chair and placed both hands on his stomach again. He smiled as he thought of how a girl would fit in with all of the boys in the house. Gin looked toward the other room that contained a playpen. A smiling baby with black hair pulled back in a ponytail was standing in the playpen with his arms stretched out to him. His violet eyes seemed to be pleading with Gin to get him out of the playpen.

"Hey there, little one. You ready to eat?" Gin said as he struggled to get out of the chair. He went into the room and picked up the baby. He hugged and gave a quick peck on the cheek of the baby.

"You are just like both of your daddies. You are beautiful and tough. You are going to drive your poppa Yumi crazy when he sees how dirty you are from playing in the yard," he said as he placed the baby in the high chair. Katsuo had grass stains on his clothes. Gin tried to get them out before Yumichika sees it.

"Da Da Da Da," the baby said as Gin was humming a soft tune. They both sounded like they were singing in unison. The baby took a toy that was left on the tray of the high chair and started to beat it on the tray to keep a rhythm with Gin. Gin felt like another set of eyes on him. The baby in the carrier started to wake with a big smile on his face. He turned and saw the crystal clear blue eyes starting to wake up. Gin picked up the baby and carried him in his arms. He prepared a bottle for Fumio while he started to prepare dinner for everyone else. He knew Byakuya and the boys would be coming home soon. Then Yumichika would be coming for Katsuo. After the food was heated, Gin had a small plate of food ready to feed Katsuo and give a bottle for Fumio. He sat at the table holding Fumio in his left arm and facing Katsuo. Gin picked up some mashed food from the bowl and fed it to Katsuo. As he chewed his food, Gin picked up the bottle from the table, tested the temperature of the milk, and placed the bottle in Fumio's mouth. As Fumio drank the milk, he reached up for Gin's face as he cooed and kissed Fumio's hand.

"Your daddy loves you so much," Gin said as he removed the bottle and held in his left hand as he fed Katsuo again. He was chewing his food when he started to jump up and down in his high chair and stretching his toes. He was looking at the door. Gin knew who was standing there.

"You look like your hands are full," Byakuya said as he walked to the table and kissed Gin on the cheek. He placed a hand on Gin's stomach; he brushed the hair aside and looked at Gin eyes. "You looked tired. Have you been up all day?"

Gin smiled as he took a deep breath and yawned. "Both of them have different sleeping schedules. This one wants to stay outside all day," Gin said as Katsuo opened his mouth waiting for another bite. When he had his food, he started humming as he chewed. He held his toy up for Byakuya to kiss. Byakuya walked over and kissed the toy and gave Katsuo a kiss on his forehead.

He then reached down and took Fumio from Gin's arms. "Let me help you out," he said as he kissed Gin again, picked up his bottle and left the room. As he walked to the sitting room Fumio cooed and reached for Byakuya's hair. He grabbed a lock of hair as Byakuya placed the bottle in Fumio's mouth. His clear blue eyes stared into Byakuya's eyes. He smiled as the baby drank his milk.

"Your daddy Kira loves you so much. I know he would never hurt you," Byakuya said as he remembered that rainy night Hisagi showed up on his door step with a crying Fumio in his arms.

_Although his face was rain soaked, he could tell that Hisagi had been crying because he made a decision that could rip his family apart. Hisagi did not want to give his baby to Byakuya and Gin, but he did not want his baby to be harmed. Byakuya remembered how Fumio cried as Hisagi handed his son over to him. _

"_Kira loves him so much but Kira can't make him stop crying. Kira just sits there, across the room, looking, crying, yelling at Fumio to stop crying." Fumio started reaching for Hisagi as Byakuya held him. Hisagi grabbed his son's little hand and kissed it. "I cannot handle Kira and Fumio together now. I promise I will make this up to you, both me and your Poppa Kira." Hisagi walked out of the house. Byakuya stood in the door with a crying Fumio in his arms and watched Hisagi walk in the rain. Hisagi stopped, turned and bowed to them and mouthed 'Thank you' to Byakuya. Byakuya bowed his head to him. As he closed the door, he felt Gin behind him. He turned and saw Gin with a blanket in his arms. He walked over to him and Gin wrapped the baby and took the crying Fumio from Byakuya. He kissed Gin as he held the baby in the blanket. _

"_You're going to be just fine," Gin whispered to the baby. His words seemed to have calmed the baby down as Gin took the baby to their room. "You are going to be just fine."_

Byakuya finished feeding Fumio when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hello. Is anyone here?" A familiar voice filled the home. Then the screams of '_Poppa'_ and '_Daddy'_ could be heard with running feet passed the room. Byakuya smiled as his twins sons ran down the hall looking for Gin. He looked at Fumio who was trying to fall asleep. He did not stir from the noise.

"He getting use to the noise," Yumichika said as he walked in the room. "When are they coming?"

"Tonight," Byakuya said with a slight sigh, "they should be here right after dinner."

"How is Gin holding up?" Yumichika asked as he reached for Fumio. He opened his eyes as he started to squirm in Byakuya arms. Yumichika took the baby and started making faces at him. Fumio smiled and started to reach for Yumichika's face. He started moving his mouth like he was trying to talk to him.

"He thinks he can do it all. He doesn't rest like he should but every time I say something," Byakuya stopped as he heard footsteps come down the hall. He knew the twins were trying to sneak up on Byakuya. He braced himself.

With a rush of wind, Hideki flashed stepped flashed stepped to Byakuya and jumped in his lap.

"Daddy, guess what we learned today?" Hideki said as he held a paper in his hand. Just as Byakuya was going to read the report, he noticed that he was missing something. Hiroki came from another door and ended up on Byakuya's back. He put his arms around his father's neck. He too had a report in his hand.

"Yeah, guess what we learned today?" Hiroki said with a big smile on his face. Byakuya took both reports and gave a kiss to both of his boys. He read the reports. He smiled and looked at the boys now sitting on the floor in front of him.

"So, do you want to show me and your Uncle Yumi what you learned today?"

The boys were about to a kido spell when they heard a voice. It was Katsuo laughing when he saw his poppa. He was in a walker with Gin following close behind him.

"I know my boys are not doing any kido spells in the house," Gin said as he came in the room. He was smiling with both his hand on his stomach. "I wanted to know if someone can help me set the table for dinner."

The twins jumped up with unison 'I do' as they ran off to the kitchen. Yumichika looked at Gin. "Gin, why don't you go up stairs and rest for the evening." Gin looked at both Yumichika and Byakuya. "I will go with the boys. Come Katsuo, let go help the boys set the table." Yumichika left with Fumio in his arms and Katsuo in his walker, racing behind the boys.

Byakuya got up and went to Gin. He placed a hand on Gin's stomach and kissed him. After their kiss Gin looked him in his eyes.

"Byakuya Kuchiki. What are you keeping from me?"

Byakuya looked at Gin and smiled with a puzzled look. "What do you mean, Gin?"

Gin smiled back. "Bya, I have been with you for a long time and I know when you are keeping something from me. It's in your eyes." Gin slowly placed his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him deeply. Byakuya's breathing started to become labored as he kissed Gin harder. Gin broke away and stared back at his lover. "Now tell me what are you keeping from me?"

Byakuya knew Gin was telling the truth. He had a way of seeing through him on certain situations. He thought to himself and was about to say something when Gin grabbed his arm. His eyes looked as though he was in pain.

"Is it time?" Byakuya asked as he sat Gin down in a chair. It was the look Gin had on his face that scared Byakuya. Gin looked as though something was not right.

"I guess it is but," Gin said as his vision became blurry, "something is not right. It feels different."

Byakuya called Yumichika from the kitchen. He explained that he was taking Gin to the hospital and asked if he could watch the children and bring them later. He sent for one of the housekeepers from the Manor to help Yumichika with the children.

Byakuya went back to Gin who was still sitting in the chair but was crying.

"What if something is wrong with the baby?" Gin said as he rubbed his stomach. "What if I did something to hurt our baby?" Gin tears continued to flow. "What if I did not do what the doctor said? What if . . . .?" Gin started to shake and cry harder when Byakuya placed a finger over Gin's mouth.

Byakuya took a deep breath, lifted Gin's face so that he was looking directly into his eyes. "You have not harmed this child. She or he may just be ready to become part of our family." Byakuya kissed Gin on the forehead and wiped his tears away. He picked Gin up in his arms and started to flash step to the Fourth Division. "Gin, I know you get nauseated when a flash step is involved but please try not to vomit on me," he said as he gave a slight smile to ease Gin concerns.

Gin closed his eyes and held onto Byakuya tightly as he did his best to honor Byakuya's request.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_**Sorry for the delay. I have been distracted by B-day. A lot of my friends and family have Birthdays in April and May with mine being the end to all of them which is **_**Cinco de Mayo**_**. Mine is usually the big celebration. So, I wanted to get the fluff chapters out of the way. I am not good at fluff but I got through it. I will get back to the main story and get back on track with weekly updates. Thanks for your support and reviews. **_

Byakuya was sitting outside of the examining room in the Fourth Division. He was waiting for Unohana taichou to give him an update on Gin. As he sat there, Byakuya's thoughts went to the look on Gin's face. He knew from the look in his eyes that Gin was very scared. His thoughts also went towards his baby. He also hoped that all was well with her also. Byakuya gave a half smile because Gin convinced him that the baby was a girl.

'_What if I did something to hurt the baby?' _Gin had said to him with tears in his eyes. That scene played over and over in his mind. He shook his head to stop the images. Byakuya took a deep breath, closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He started thinking about the conversation he and Gin were having when the pain started. He half smiled as he remembered how Gin was able to see through him. _'He could always tell when I was trying to keep something from him,'_ he chuckled to himself.

Byakuya jumped up as he heard the doors to the examining room fly open. As Unohana was walking through the doors, with her calming demeanor and usual smile, Byakuya had trouble reading her expression to know if Gin was okay.

"Kuchiki taichou, first I want to say, both Gin and the baby are okay," Unohana said as she walked up to Byakuya. "But," she continued, "I do have two concerns at this time," Unohana said in a soft serious tone. "One, the baby has not turned completely. Second, Gin is completely exhausted."

Byakuya looked at Unohana puzzled. He thought about what Gin had told him of the last visit he had with Unohana. Gin had told him that all was well and that he needed to rest more. He thought that was also the day Hisagi brought Fumio to them.

"I can tell by the look on your face, Gin didn't tell you about the complete bed rest I ordered for him." Unohana took a deep breath and smiled. "I see Gin still doesn't want you to worry about him."

"The one thing he tells me every day is that he loves me and not to worry about him," Byakuya said as he looked at the doors that stood between him and Gin. "I should have pressed him with more questions after his visits with you."

"Byakuya, since Gin hasn't followed my advice, this is what I am going to do. Gin is going to be on bed rest until the baby is born. To make sure he follows my orders, he is going to stay here at the Fourth Division. I know he will follow my orders and plus I will have the last word. I will also check to see what provision we can provide for the twins to stay overnight and also for you, Byakuya."

Byakuya looked at Unohana. She looked into eyes. She noticed that look in his eyes was the same look he had when Hisana became ill. It was the look of worry and not knowing what is going to happen. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He is going to be okay. It is just that if the baby doesn't turn correctly, we may be looking at a C-section for delivery. We can keep an eye on Gin's condition better this way," she smiled. "It is going to take about an hour to get Gin set up in the room. Please, Byakuya, go home and come back later."

"No, I will stay here. I don't want Gin to ever think that I am not here for him. I will send for someone to bring me my things," Byakuya said as he became stoic and sat in the chair outside of the examining room.

Unohana nodded, smiled and walked back in the room.

------%-------

"Kira, we have to go and see Fumio. He is our baby and I . . . . miss him." Hisagi got up and placed his arms around Kira who was standing next to the window.

"I miss him too. I want him home but what if they don't think I am not ready," Kira said as he placed his face in his hands and started to cry. Hisagi turned Kira around and hugged him tightly. "I'm such a bad Poppa to Fumio."

"Stop it! Stop it Kira!" Hisagi yelled as he shook Kira. "What is it? What makes you think you aren't a good parent?"

"I could not stop him from crying. I was tired, just so tired. I would work all day and work when I came home. I couldn't keep up. I just couldn't keep up," Kira fell deeper into Hisagi's arms and sobbed quietly.

After a few minutes, they were sitting on the sofa looking at the sun setting when a hell butterfly came for Kira. As Kira got the message, he jumped up.

"That's from Yumi. Byakuya took Gin to the hospital. He is there with all the children." Kira started to leave when Hisagi grabbed him. He looked at Hisagi. "Let's go. Our son needs us."

Hisagi smiled and hugged Kira. He gave Kira a passionate. They both left heading towards Kuchiki Manor.

------%-----

Byakuya stood outside of Gin's room. He waited for Unohana to come out. As he waited, he felt Gin's spirit reach out to him. He felt worry from him. He reached back to let Gin know that he was there.

Unohana came out of the room. She explained to Byakuya that for tonight, she wanted Gin to sleep on his side and also that they would be monitoring the baby's heartbeat.

"I will show you how to read the monitor," Unohana said as she and Byakuya walked in the room. She could tell that Byakuya wasn't really listening to her.

When Byakuya looked at Gin, he was on his side facing the monitor. The sound of a steady, soft '_beep_' was heard throughout the room. Byakuya walked up to Gin and stoked his cheek. As Unohana showed Byakuya on how to read the monitor, she noticed that Byakuya was holding a sleeping Gin's hand. She also informed Byakuya that her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, has made the arrangements for the twins to spend some nights with Gin and also accommodations for Fumio, if they wanted to. Byakuya looked at Unohana and tried to figure out how she knew about the situation with Fumio.

The more Unohana talked the more Byakuya blocked her out.

Unohana told Byakuya that if anything should change with Gin; her staff was there just outside to help.

"Gin should sleep for the rest of the night," she said as she was checked Gin's chart. She smiled and looked at Byakuya. "Gin is going to be okay, Byakuya." He looked at her and nodded. She returned the chart on the desk and left the room.

Byakuya looked at a sleeping Gin. He brushed the hair from Gin's cheek and kissed him.

"Hey, love. I'm here and," he whispered as he kissed his cheek, "I love you."

Byakuya walked around and sat on the edge of the bed. He lay next to Gin and placed an arm around Gin. He pulled closer to him until he felt Gin's body relax. He listened to the soft beep from the monitor as he placed a hand on Gin's stomach. He felt a little movement from the baby. Gin softly moaned as he fell deeper into Byakuya embrace.

"Hey little one," Byakuya whispered with a smile, "You really know how to make an entrance. That's my girl."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WON BLEACH

_Sorry it took so long on this chapter but a busy week. Also I am figured out which direction we are going with this story. Hopefully, the next chapter will pick up. Thanks for your support and reviews._

Byakuya slowly walked out of the captains' meeting. His mind was racing with thoughts of Gin and of his meeting with Starrk. He balled his fist as he walked.

'_No matter how far we get away from him, Aizen is still has a way of working his way back into our lives,_' Byakuya thought as he continued to walk.

"Kuchiki taichou," a voice sounded from behind. He stopped; took a deep breath; exhaled and looked over his left shoulder.

"Madarame taichou," Byakuya said as he waited for him to catch up with him.

"How's Gin?" Ikkaku asked as the two walked toward their division.

"He was asleep when I left this morning. Rukia is with him until Yumi, Kira or I relieve her. Gin is going to remain in the hospital until the child is born." Byakuya said in his monotone voice which his friends were use to when Byakuya has a lot on his mind or if he is worried about Gin. "I do want to thank you and Yumi for taking care of the boys and seeing them off to school this morning."

"Aww, don't worry 'bout it, since we will be moving in with you soon. Besides, we owe you and Gin a lot for watching after Katsuo for us when we are out on missions," Ikkaku smiled. He noticed that Byakuya's mood was that of he has more to tell.

Byakuya had much on his mind. Ikkaku called Byakuya's name several times before he responded.

Byakuya looked at Ikkaku. "Is it possible for you and Hisagi meet with me for lunch?"

Ikkaku looked at him and stated, "Yes, I will go get Hisagi now."

"Also, could you bring your lieutenants with you? I need to speak with all of you." Byakuya said with no emotions. His gray eyes watched Ikkaku hoping that he would not ask questions until the meeting. Ikkaku just nodded and walked away. He sighed with relief as he knew that they all still had an understanding. If one needed to talk, they all are there to help.

At the lunch, Byakuya and his lieutenant, Shinji Hirako, were seated at a table waiting on the others. Shinji knew when Byakuya was in his 'quiet' mood, it was best to be quiet and let him speak when ready. He remembered the last time Byakuya was in this mood, it involved Aizen. _'Damn, I hope this is not one of those times,'_ Shinji thought to himself. Shinji let his mind wonder to the time after they returned from destroying Hueco Mundo.

_After the group came back from Hueco Mundo, Byakuya and Gin opened their home and life to the Vizard. Byakuya took on the cause of getting the Vizard back in good standing in the Soul Society. Gin was also their greatest supporter and stood next to Byakuya in his fight. They all knew that the name Kuchiki carried some weight in the Soul Society but Byakuya was the most powerful leader the family ever had. With his influence, he was able to get more research assistance for Kisuke Urahara to help them and also allow them to train with other shinigami. Shinji, Love and Kensei would visit with Byakuya's family and got to see how Byakuya and Gin interacted with the twins. Shinji noticed that the twins' reiatsu was at a very high level but when Gin would be around them, he would notice a change in their spiritual pressure. He figured that one day he would ask Byakuya if Gin was a . . ._

Shinji's was jolted out of his thoughts when Ikkaku and Love walked in. Behind them were Hisagi and Kensei. All four men looked bewildered as they saw Byakuya and Shinji sitting at the table. They all knew when a meeting was called that included just the six of them, all protocol was gone. They were all equal at these meetings. They all sat down and looked at Byakuya. He looked at the men and began to speak.

"As I walked home yesterday evening, an Arrancar came to me," Byakuya started dryly.

"An Arrancar? There were only two left when we left, Starrk and Yammy. Which one was it or is it one we missed?" Love asked as his voice boomed throughout room.

Kensei looked at Shinji then at Hisagi. "It was Stark, wasn't it?" Kensei asked as he looked directly at Byakuya. Kensei remembered how Gin told them how Starrk helped him escaped. He always had the impression that Starrk had a thing for Gin.

"Yes, it was Starrk."

"What did he want?" Ikkaku said as he balled his fist and then he slammed on the table. "He's not coming after Gin? How safe are Yumi and Kira?"

"Calm down, Madarame. Let Byakuya finish." Hisagi said as he leaned forward.

Byakuya continued. "He stated that he and Yammy are still in a struggle for control of Hueco Mundo. He said that he was able to get his hands on most of Aizen's papers," Byakuya said as he began to get to the point of the meeting. "He said that there is a destructive device that could destroy Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society."

Love was about to say something when Shinji held up his hand. Byakuya saw the motion. He looked at Shinji and knew that he knew something. He decided to continue.

"This device cannot be located. Starrk stated that his people are looking for it and that Yammy's people, from his intelligence gathering; do not know of the device at all."

"Question," Shinji interrupted. "Why would Starrk tell you this information?" Shinji looked puzzled but then he looked as though if he figured it out. "How much does Gin know about Starrk's visit?"

Byakuya looked at the group and took a deep breath. "Nothing at this time."

"So, this in some way involves Gin. How?" Shinji asked.

"Starrk said that this device needs two things: One is the Hogyoku and the other is a numeric code. Stark stated that Aizen always had a backup plan. That is where Tosen and Gin came in."

"With a code like that, he would make sure that it would be in a secure place." Love said as he tried to wrap his mind around this situation. Suddenly Love looked up. "Where is this code supposed to be?"

Byakuya slowly raised a pointed hand to his forehead. "If Starrk is correct, Gin is the only one alive who has the code."

"Damn, it's amazing how Aizen can still have an effect after his death. Both times," Kensei said.

"Gin has never said anything about this device or a code or anything that is connected to this device." Byakuya said as a hell's butterfly came into the room. Byakuya raised his hand to get the message. "I must leave. There has been a change in Gin's condition." Byakuya stood and began to leave. He turned and bowed to the group of friends. "I trust that you will not mention this to anyone especially Gin. He already suspects that I am keeping something from him now. I hope the next time we meet you will be able to assist me with how to handle this situation." Byakuya turned and with a flash step, he was gone.

The group looked at each other. They were waiting for someone to break the silence.

"If Starrk was telling the truth, Gin may have all of Hueco Mundo and Soul Society after him for that code," Shinji said as he started to feel a déjà vu was coming on to him. "If this is true," Shinji jumped up and started to walk out the door, "we need to find out answers."

"What's your plan Shinji?" Love asked.

Shinji smiled and looked at the group. "Byakuya is too preoccupied with Gin to help. I got a hunch but I think a trip to Urahara and Ukitake will give us some answers." Shinji walked in the court yard turned and yelled at the group.

"I'll be in touch."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Well, my friends are looking to adding another story line to this story. We have been kicking around some ideas with this story. I told them that if we go this route, we would have to have some history chapters on Byakuya and Gin for this story. It is different but it may work. We are each taking a character to develop for these history chapters. We will see how it works before we post. Thanks for our patients. Enjoy. _

Shinji traveled to the real world to speak with Kisuke Urahara. He knew that Kisuke would know answers to things that others would not know or others were not willing to tell.

As he sat at the table with Kisuke and Tessai Tsukabishi, they had idle chit chat before the seriousness of his visit. Shinji told them about Gin being in the hospital and will be there until the baby is born.

"Byakuya is with Gin and said he is 'as well as to be expected.' You know how Byakuya is when it comes to Gin," Shinji said as he sipped from the cup of tea.

"Well, please give my best wishes to both Byakuya and Gin for me," Kisuke said and he waived his fan back and forth in front of his face. "Shinji, I know that you did not come to bring me news on Soul Society's most famous couple. Why are you here?"

Shinji smiled and looked Kisuke and Tessai in the face. He decided to come clean and just talk. "Byakuya told us that Starrk, the Arrancar, had stopped him on his way home yesterday. He stated to Byakuya that the internal war between him and Yammy has been going on since the defeat of Aizen."

"About five years, this is a long time for a disagreement. It has to be more to this than just a visit between 'enemies'," Kisuke said.

"Well, he told Byakuya that his people did a recon in Yammy's camp. They found some of Aizen's old files. Starrk said he found a file which a device is somewhere in either Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. This device could, if detonated, would destroy the life as we know it." Shinji leaned forward to take another sip of his tea. He continued.

"Well, this device needs two things to be activated. One is the Hogyoku. The other is a code to activate the destruction code. Starrk told Byakuya that this is where Gin is involved. Byakuya said that Starrk believes that Aizen may have placed the code is in Gin's and Tosen's subconscious," Shinji said as he pointed at his temple. "As of now, no one knows where this device is. With Tosen dead, I guess Gin is the only one who knows its location and the destruction code."

Kisuke looked at Shinji then he looked at Tessai. Tessai nodded. Kisuke looked back at Shinji. He closed his fan and placed it on the table.

"Shinji," he paused, "we knew and still know of the device. We know its location. When I say we, I mean we." Kisuke pointed at himself, then he pointed to Tessai, then he pointed at Shinji. "We all knew about the device."

Shinji's eyes stared at Kisuke with amusement. "What?" he shouted.

"Shinji, about a week before the incident with your group, a device was found by one of the patrols. It was reported at the captains meeting. You, Love and Kensei were there."

"Man, I don't remember," Shinji held his head trying to search his memory.

"Byakuya and Gin had just had become members of Gotei 13. If Aizen notes are correct, he had to put this in Gin's head in around that same time." Kisuke spoke as he thought of the task at hand. "I know that when something is placed in the subconscious mind, triggers are needed to bring it up from the subconscious to the conscious. Triggers are usually events that happened at that time. What you would need to do is find out what were the events going on in Gin's life at that time."

"With Gin in the hospital now, Byakuya will not let us talk to him for a while," Shinji said.

"Try talking to Jushiro Ukitake. He was a guardian to Gin when he was at the Academy. He would probably know what was going on in Gin's life at that time."

Kisuke got up and walked Shinji to the Senkaimon that was underground.

Before Shinji left, he turned and looked at Kisuke. "You do have the Hogyoku in a safe place, don't you?"

Kisuke opened his fan. "Of course," he smiled as his was going back and forth.

Shinji left Kisuke and Tessai to make his way back to the Soul Society.

As Shinji entered Soul Society, someone was aware of his moves.

Byakuya was sitting in his parlor at his manor when he felt Shinji come from the Human World.

"You are going to have to tell him something soon," Ukitake said.

He was feeding Fumio a bottle. He took the bottle from his mouth as Fumio was trying to speak with his usual coos. "Yes, I know it is confusing but your Poppa Kira is working very hard so he can take care of you." Fumio grabbed Ukitake's hair and smiled. He stared into Fumio eyes and smiled back. Byakuya remained silent as he watched the two interact. Ukitake looked at Byakuya. "We have to go to relieve Yumichika. Rukia is bringing the boys over to stay tonight with Gin. You know how excited they will be to see their Poppa."

"You do not have to stay. Gin is resting well. I can handle the boys and Fumio tonight." Byakuya said as he packed the bags for the boys and Fumio.

"Who is going to handle Gin? You? He will want to know why you are blocking his questions," Ukitake laughed. "You two never cease to amaze me," Ukitake said as he stood holding a sleeping Fumio. He picked up a blanket to cover the baby.

"Well, I have one more day before Emiko comes into the world," Byakuya said as he picked up the bags of clothes.

"You named her already?"

"Well, Hideki and Hiroki kind of named their sister. They told us that it was a girl and that 'she' wanted to be called Emiko," Byakuya said as the two walked out of the manor and towards the Fourth Division. "Gin is trying his best to protect the baby. Gin tried to block the baby from the boys but it was too late, the baby reached out to the boys. The boys and their sister are going to be very close."

"They are advancing quicker than I thought they would. It looks as though your daughter is going to be on the same level as the boys are now. Their communication level is high but," Ukitake was stopped by Byakuya.

"We must stop this conversation. Gin is searching for us now. I have to block him." Byakuya placed a barrier around the room Gin was in. He knew that Gin would be angry when he arrived at the room. "Maybe you should stay with us tonight," Byakuya said to Ukitake. Ukitake started to laugh.

In the hospital room, Gin's thoughts ran into a brick wall. "Two can play that game, Byakuya Kuchiki." His mind search stopped as Rukia came in with Hideki and Hiroki.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Well, this is a chapter which one of my friends wanted to have couple of chapters for history of Gin and Byakuya. It going to take a couple of chapters but it is fun to write. Hopefully we will get the other chapter up soon._

_Also, Gin had the baby girl and is at home._ The history part is in _italics_.

"Byakuya, please hurry. You are going to be late for work. Now go," Gin said as he helped Byakuya with his haori. Byakuya was staring at Emiko asleep on their bed. He started smiling as turned and grabbed Gin. Their mouths were inches from each other. They leaned into each other and gave a passionate kiss. As they kissed, Emiko started to stir out of her sleep. "I guess she doesn't want to be left out," Gin smiled as he gave Byakuya another quick kiss, broke the embrace and got in the bed with Emiko. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

Byakuya leaned down and kissed Emiko on her forehead and gave Gin another kiss and stood up. "Are you going to rest today?" he said with a curious eye.

"Yes, I promise. Yumi and Kira are here with me. We are going in the garden with the children today. You know both Katsuo and Fumio loved going outside. Emiko is going to love the garden too," Gin said with a smile that always make Byakuya smile.

"Well, it's only been two weeks. You promised Unohana that you would rest for six weeks. I told her I will make sure you follow that order," Byakuya said with a mischievous smile. Gin glared at Byakuya. "I am going to work now." He turned started out but he hesitated. "Gin," he said as he looked at him, "I love you." He walked out the door. Gin stared at him until he was out of sight.

Gin looked at the baby in his arms. He smiled at the baby with the dark raven colored hair with a patch of silver on the left side of her forehead. She opened her eyes. Gin continued to smile as he looked into her very light steel gray eyes with a hint of blue. "You know that you have your daddy wrapped around your little finger." She gave a half smile as she heard Gin's voice. After a few minutes, Emiko began to yawn as Gin hummed a lullaby. Then Gin laid Emiko on the bed and Gin lay beside her. He continued to hum the lullaby until Emiko was in a deep sleep. Gin kissed his baby and closed his eyes.

Later that day, Gin sat outside under a cherry blossom tree that Byakuya named Hisana. Emiko was asleep on a blanket in Gin's lap. Kira and Yumichika were outside with Gin. Fumio was in a carrier in front of Kira and Katsuo was crawling around on the plaid blanket that was on top of the large blue blanket that they all sat on. Kira was playing peek-a-boo with Fumio. They both were smiling and Fumio was cooing so loud that Kira stated to laugh. He grabbed Fumio's hand and kissed them. Gin and Yumichika watched Kira and then they glanced at each other.

"Look at them. I told you Kira was a natural," Gin said as rubbed Emiko back as she slept.

"He is doing better since he moved here with you," Yumichika said as he helped Katsuo steady his steps as he tried to walk.

During the course of the day, they talked about their children and their mates. Gin felt very happy that his friends were able to be with him during this time. Byakuya wanted the staff to come in and help Gin with the children and the house but Gin did not trust them. He and Byakuya argued many times about this situation but they both came to an agreement that once a month the staff was allowed to ask if he needed any help with any chores around the house. Gin would smile and tell them that he did not have any chores for them and they would leave. From that day on, Byakuya left Gin in charge of his house. One of the best decisions he felt that he had ever made.

"Well Gin, it is your time to tell us how you and Byakuya met," Yumichika said. "I cannot see Byakuya as some romantic lover. He got the romantic personality of a rock."

"Now, Yumi, everyone is not as passionate as you and Ikkaku. Sometimes I think you two just argue just to make up," Gin said as he chuckled while rubbing Emiko's back.

"Okay, okay, okay," Yumichika laughed out loud as he spoke, "I would admit that we do that but Ikkaku is so hot after we argue." Yumichika started to fan himself with the biggest smile on his face. Gin and Kira started laughing so loud that Emiko started crying from the loud noise.

"I'm sorry Emiko," Gin whispered as he pick her up from his lap and placed her on his shoulder. "Your Uncle Yumi is just being 'horny' over there." They all continued to laugh until they became hungry. Kira got lunch and they all ate outside in the garden.

"This does not let you off the hook, Gin. It is your turn to tell us how you and Byakuya met." Yumichika had fed Katsuo and Kira feed Fumio. As they placed their children down for an afternoon nap, both helped Gin with the breast feeding of Emiko. They knew Gin had a very difficult delivery with Emiko which left weaker than he was with the twins. But Gin would not let that slow him down. After Emiko was feed, she too placed down for a nap.

"Okay, I will tell you," Gin said. He had to be careful of how much he told but he began his story. "The first time I saw Byakuya was at the academy. My first day of class," Gin started to think back to that day.

_. . . . . . As the classroom started to fill with students, Gin stood outside the classroom waiting for the instructor to sign his slip before he joined the class. As he waited, he could hear conversation and also read the unguarded minds of students walking down the hallway. Their thoughts were boring and useless; the main subjects were more of getting drunk or who's sleeping with who. He even read the thoughts of someone commenting on how odd he looked. Gin got comments like that a lot with his silver hair, slitted eyes and constant smile. He smiled to himself as the students rushed to their prospective classes and the bell was about to ring. _

_Then out of now where, a student came down the hall. His hair was that of a raven black color, pulled to a ponytail. His eyes were a steel gray that stared ahead. He walked with a steadiness and confidence that cause a lot of the students to part like 'Red Sea' to let him pass. Gin was struck by his beauty, the way he carried himself and how he moved through the hallway. _

_Gin tried to get a read from this student but was very shocked not that he could not read him but he was blocking him. As the student passed him to walk in the classroom, his spiritual pressure almost overwhelmed him. This student took his breath away._

"_Who is that?" Gin thought to himself. He watched as the student sat at a desk in the classroom he was going to enter. Then it happened, the voices. All of the voices around him started to come into his head at one time. This happened to him if he loses his concentration. He had so many voices coming in his head at one time, he got dizzy. He reached for the wall to keep his balance. He took deep breaths to soothe the voices and one by one Gin stopped the voices._

_Gin looked up when he heard his name being called._

"_Gin Ichimaru?" the voice said._

"_Yes. Yes, I am Gin Ichimaru," Gin responded._

"_I'm your instructor for this class. Your guardian has sent a glowing letter of recommendation and also we have received the results of your test . . . ." the instructor's voice became faint as Gin turned his attention to the powerful student. He saw how sat at his desk not talking to anyone. Gin tried to go through his block to get a feel but he did not get anywhere._

"_Are you ready?" the instructor said. Gin attention went back to the instructor._

"_Yes," he said as he took a deep breath. "Yes, I am." _

_Over the next few weeks, Gin seemed to fit well in his classes. He was way ahead of most of his classmates except one. The one student that excelled ahead of him was also the one student that blocked him from reading his thoughts, Byakuya Kuchiki. _

_From what he could gather from his classmates thoughts, Byakuya never spoke with anyone unless he had to. He never interacted with anyone unless he had to. He studied by himself; with all purposes Byakuya Kuchiki was a loner. _

_Gin became fascinated with Byakuya. He noticed that Byakuya never looked at him, never spoke to him. The only contact they had with each other was matches in the gym. It was only one time and it ended in a draw. Still, Byakuya did not say anything to him. He just turned and walked away. He learned that Byakuya was the only student in his class that was undefeated. Now, he has one draw. The classmates could not believe it and also made statements like 'it is so funny that the two weirdoes are the best fighters'. _

_One day the class was given an assignment that was due in a week. The instructor told the class that since it was due in one week, the class would resume in one week. After class, Gin read most of his classmates mind; they were going to the library today to finish their papers tonight so that they can drink and party for the rest of the week._

_Gin decided to wait until the next day to work on his paper. He walked into the library and found an empty table. He saw Byakuya at another table by himself. He sat and worked on his assignment until the library closed. While he worked on his paper, he thought of Byakuya and how all the girls in the class wanted to marry him and all the boys wanted to be like or with him. Byakuya never looked around but continued to work. _

_Gin looked at Byakuya one time at the table. He noticed that he had stopped writing and balled his fist. He looked over at Gin. The angry look he gave Gin frighten him. He then packed his books and left the library. Gin did not want to know what that was about and let it drop for his thoughts. _

_When the library closed, Gin started to walk towards his dorm, not focusing on his surroundings. He was trying to get to his papers in order when he felt someone behind him. Gin stopped. His reaction was too late. Someone hit him from behind. Gin felt himself falling as he blacked out. _

_The next thing he remembered was waking up with a pounding headache. He slowly opened his eyes to a figure sitting next to him._

"_What happened? Where am I?" Gin said as he tried to get up._

"_You are safe. Please lay down. Go back to sleep," the voice said. _

_Gin could not keep his eyes open but he heard another voice. He tried to get up again but he felt a hand push him down. He felt a soft hand brush his cheek._

"_Please relax. You are safe with me. I will be here when you wake again," the voice said. Gin thought he recognized the voice but it was so soft and distant that he wasn't sure. Gin grabbed the hand and held on to it until he fell asleep again._


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_We have more history but it will tie into the story. We are starting to move the story. Thanks for your patience and comments and reviews. MintCa, good luck in your studies. RiverSpirit86 thanks, and all the others who added the story as favorite or alerts, we really appreciate it._

_Gin started to open his eyes when he noticed that the sun had started to rise. He also felt a hand holding his hand. He tried to remove his hand but was surprised when the hand holding his would not let go of his hand. Next, he tried to sit up but he still had a headache but it did not hurt as much as before._

_He tried to jump out of the bed, but as soon as he stood up, he became dizzy and started to fall. He felt arms come around him for support. _

"_Please continue to lie down. You are not well yet," the voice said as he helped Gin back on the bed. Gin relaxed on the bed but he turned and was surprise to see Byakuya Kuchiki. Gin closed his eyes and opened them again. He could not believe it. _

"_Byakuya Kuchiki?" Gin said softly. He tried to read his thoughts but he was still being block. He tried to remember what happened that night but was coming up blank. _

"_What is today? I got to go to go to class. My report," Gin started firing off statements as Byakuya kept a hand on him to keep him from getting out of the bed._

"_You must learn to focus," Byakuya said as Gin turned to look at him. _

_Gin had a puzzled look on his face as he tried to focus on Byakuya's face. "What?"_

"_You get distracted easily. That is why you were attacked. You were not focused. You must learn to focus." Byakuya said as he sat on the bed and looked at Gin. "Please, stop trying to read my mind and please, do not get out of the bed." Byakuya got up and when to a table; he came back and brought Gin a cup of tea. "Here, drink it slowly. It will help you relax."_

"_What are you talking about?" Gin said as he took the cup and slowly drank the tea. He felt himself starting to relax in less than a minute, and then he felt himself truly relax after a couple of minutes. His eyes got heavy and he felt his guard come down. He felt something or someone enter his mind. He tried to block it but the voice was so soothing and trusting and he was tired of resisting. Again he felt a soft hand on his cheek. He reached up and grabbed the hand and held on to it tight. Byakuya smiled and leaned forward to whisper Gin's ear._

"Aš visada jus apsaugoti. (_I will always protect you)." _

_Gin had fallen asleep but he was still holding on to Byakuya's hand. Byakuya leaned forward and kissed Gin's forehead. He placed the covers back over on Gin. He closed his eyes and for the first time, Byakuya was able to read Gin's thoughts. Byakuya did not intrude far but he did figure out that Gin is the one he has been searching for._

_Byakuya sat next to the bed as Gin slept. He slipped Gin's hand into his again. 'His guard is down,' Byakuya said to himself. _

"_You can't do that," the voice said behind him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "__Jo globėjas laikrodžiai už jį dabar. Jūsų ateis laikas, Byakuya._ _Jums bus jo Raštas__." (His guardian watches over him. Your time will come, Byakuya. You will be his Protector). "When he is ready, he will come to you." _

_Byaku__ya shook his head and look back at Gin._

"Hold it, hold it, hold it, so, you two met in school, how nice," Yumichika said. "I know that you are telling us everything but we want to know about the first time. You know, what lead up to it."

Kira started to blush over how Yumichika was always able to ask or say thing that he couldn't but just think about. Gin laughed quietly as he looked at Emiko to make sure she was still asleep. He made sure that he kept out some info about his telepathic powers.

"Okay, you win. If I tell you, the three of us are even." Gin looked at his two friends. They shook their in agreement.

Before Gin started to tell the story, he heard the familiar voices.

"Poppa, Emiko" the voices said in unison.

Gin saw the twins running to him but as they got closer Emiko started smiling and stretching in Gin arms'.

"You know who coming don't you?" he said as Emiko opened her eyes. The boys started to tiptoe as they got closer to Gin and Emiko.

"Hey Poppa." Hideki kissed Gin then Emiko. Hiroki followed Hideki with his kiss for Gin and then for Emiko. Emiko continued to stretch in Gin's arm. Then Gin saw Byakuya walking with Ikkaku and Hisagi. Katsuo started to walk toward the group. Ikkaku started smiling and yelling encouragement to him. Katsuo fell but he got back up and kept going. Ikkaku walked toward him and they met half way. Katsuo fell in his father's arm and gave him a hug. Katsuo wanted to get out of Ikkaku's arms to walk back to Yumichika, who was standing near to meet his son.

Hisagi had made his way to Kira and Fumio. He started to reach out to Hisagi. He gave his baby a kiss and then he turned to Kira. Hisagi gave him a deep kiss. When they finished, Kira started blushing. Fumio was cooing wanting attention from his parents.

Byakuya sat next to Gin and gave him a kiss. He took Emiko from Gin and held her in your arms. Her eyes were open and she placed her first to her mouth. Byakuya kissed his daughter as she gave a little smile. Gin placed his head on Byakuya's shoulder as the boys jump in Gin's lap. He kissed them and hugged them.

"My boys are growing up so fast," Gin said as he continued to hug them.

"Poppa, we are going to grow up big and strong to protect Emiko and you too," Hideki said.

"What about me?" Byakuya said with a sad voice.

"We will protect you too," Hiroki said as he smiled at him.

"Are you two going to practice today or do I get spend some time with you today?"

"We want to play with Emiko today," the boys said in unison.

"Well, let's go in and change your clothes. I know that you are hungry," Gin said with his smile.

The boys started to run inside as Byakuya stood up and helped Gin. Gin took Emiko and started to talk to her. Byakuya took his arm and placed it around Gin.

"Oh yes," Byakuya remembered as they walked, "Ukitake came by today."

"Did he say when he was coming to visit?" Gin asked as they walked towards the house.

"He will be here tomorrow.

Ukitake was nervously packing for his stay with Gin and the family for the next few days. He stopped and looked at his hands. They were shaking so hard that he balled them into a fist.

"What's going on, Jushiro?"

He turned to see his friend, Shunsui, standing in the door. He smiled and his nerves seem to calm down. "I'm getting ready to go to Gin's for few days," he smiled nervously. He started to pack his things which were very light. He had everything he needed at Byakuya and Gin's manor.

He smiled as he thought about the manor. Byakuya's part of the manor was large enough to house his family and staff. He noticed that Gin was reluctant to live in the manor after Hideki and Hiroki were born. Gin did not want the staff or his family interfering with the care of the twins. Byakuya built a place with room for Ukitake to stay and their friends. Rukia also had a room for when she wanted to be around the twins or just to get away from Gotei 13 business.

"Lover Boy, why are you so nervous?" Shunsui asked as he tried to hold Ukitake in his arms. He could tell from the nervousness that something was bothering him.

He looked at Shunsui in his eyes and sighed. He smiled as his eyes watered. Shunsui put his arms around his lover and held him. Ukitake started crying. Shunsui held him tight until he was quiet. He picked him up and carried him to the bed. He continued to hold Ukitake until he fell asleep.

"Aš visada jus apsaugoti Jushiro." (I will always protect you Jushiro), Shunsui whispered in a sleeping Ukitake's ear. He held Ukitake tighter as he closed his eyes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_**The gang is trying to go off the grid but we are going to get one more chapter to get all our characters up to date. Thanks for support, reviews and emails.**_

The children did not sleep well that night. Because of this, Byakuya had placed the children in the bed with them. They were fussy all night. Emiko cried and the twins tossed and turned. Byakuya rose early in the morning to find the twins in a deep sleep on either side of Gin and Emiko with a content look on her face asleep on Gin's chest with his arms around her. Byakuya picked up Emiko which cause Gin to wake up suddenly. Gin relaxed when he saw it was Byakuya. He saw both the boys asleep on either side of him. Byakuya leaned over and kissed Gin and took Emiko out of the room.

A few minutes later, Gin walked in the kitchen. Emiko, who was still asleep, was in the small bassinet on the table. Gin looked in on Emiko and kissed her hands. Byakuya walked over and sat next to Gin. He placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"Why do you think they were upset last night?" Byakuya asked as he placed an arm around Gin as they both were blowing on the hot tea.

"Ukitake is upset about something. It is amazing how they are in tune with him," Gin said as he sank deeper into Byakuya's arm.

"You are in tune with him also. You did not sleep well either last night. You moaned a lot last night but I was not the one making you moan," Byakuya said with a slight smile. Gin elbowed him in the side as they laughed softly so they would not wake up Emiko. "Ukitake said that he would be here early. I will go get ready so I can watch them while you get dressed." He finished his tea and left to get dress.

Ukitake was walking down the path that led towards Byakuya and Gin's house. He decided to take the shorter path so that he can have a full day with Gin and Emiko. He has not seen her since her arrival at the hospital. Unlike with the twins, he was in the room when Unohana delivered Emiko. Ukitake smiled as he continued to walk down the path.

He came to a part of the wood that was darkest of the whole path. Ukitake stopped and looked around. The sun's ray barely made their way through the branches that were full of leaves. It gave off an eerie darkness. The quietness made him smile that in the middle of all the madness of the Soul Society, this one of the few places where one can find peace.

He was about to continue when he thought he felt something. He stood still and placed his arms around himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and focused on his surroundings. He felt something again. The reiatsu was not from a shinigami but he was familiar with it.

"I could never sneak up on you could I, Jushiro Ukitake," a voice said from the shadowy darkness.

Ukitake opened his eyes. He recognized the voice and the presence. Before he could turn around the figure was behind him. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Ukitake knew who it was. He quickly moved forward and turned around to face the figure.

"I see you still do not trust me," the figure said as it started to come further out of the shadows.

"I did once but you do not deserve my trust now, Teruo Shimizu," Ukitake said as he stared him down. "What is it that you want?"

The figure came close to Ukitake. He recognized the man that at one time had his trust and his heart. The man moved closer to Ukitake. He reached out with his pale hand and placed it against Ukitake cheek. The touch and the scent of his hand sent his mind racing to past encounters he had with Teruo. The images raced quickly through Ukitake's mind. He brought himself back and stepped away from Teruo touch.

"Again, what is it that you want?" Ukitake asked as his breathing started to become difficult.

Teruo moved closer to Ukitake again and reached out to him. This time he leaned in closer and brushed his lips on to Ukitake's. They touched. A few seconds later, Ukitake pushed him away.

Teruo was not surprised by Ukitake action. He looked at him and started to smile. Ukitake recognized the smile that may have frightened others but did not scare him. The constant smile, he thought, and the eyes that were like slits; His hair, so black that it gave off a hue of blue. His skin was pale like. . . .

"What is it that I want? You know what I want. I want to know where 'he' is," Teruo said as he came back to Ukitake. He backed him up against a tree and pressed his body against his. He slammed a hand against the tree next to Ukitake's head.

"I don't know what you are talking. . . ." Ukitake was cut off as he spoke. Teruo placed a hand around Ukitake's neck. The smile that he had turned to a frown and his dark blue eyes became angry.

"You know what I am talking about Jushiro," he snarled as his hand started to tighten around his neck. "He has something I want and I intend to get from him. Do you understand me?"

Ukitake had fear in his eyes. His was struggling to breathe. Just as he started to black out, they both felt someone was coming. Teruo looked at Ukitake.

"Your Protector comes," he smiled as he let go of his neck. Ukitake fell unconscious to the ground. Teruo turned and disappeared.

Shunsui appeared a moment later. He saw Ukitake on the ground. He placed a hand on his cheek to let him know that he was there. He picked Ukitake in his arms and a carried him to Fourth Division.

"What happened, Gin?" Byakuya asked. He looked as the twins were crying in Gin's lap and Emiko crying in his arms.

"They just started crying. Hiroki said something about 'God Father' and kept crying," Gin said as he patted Emiko on her back. Byakuya picked both of the twins up and carried to their room. Gin continued to rock with Emiko and started to hum a lullaby. Emiko slowly quieted down. Byakuya walked back in the room. He and Gin looked at each other.

"Kira and Yumi are watching the boys," he said as he sat on the bed. He helped Gin prepare for Emiko feeding. After a few minutes, Emiko was quiet.

"Something wrong with Ukitake; I'll be back," Byakuya said. He kissed Gin and Emiko left with the room with a flash step.

Gin looked at Emiko. He smiled as Emiko's eyes were looked at him. He started to sing a lullaby. He started to hum then the words flowed out.

"Kažkada, dvi sielas žuvo dideliame pasaulyje, Per daug bandymų, jie rado vienas kitą (Once upon a time two souls were lost in the world, through many trials, they found each other).

Kira and Yumichika heard Gin quietly singing to Emiko as they stood outside of the room.

"How are we going to tell him about Ukitake?" Kira said.

"I guess we will just tell him. Ukitake is going to be okay. He was attacked. I just hate saying this with Emiko in his arms," Yumichika said as he started to go into the room.

As they walked in room, Emiko was sleep. They also saw that Gin was crying. They knew he knew already.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT ON BLEACH**

_Since we took a break for the holidays, we are all just about back. We are going to start to pull the story together. Thanks for emails and patience. Also, thanks for your reviews_

"Please, I am okay, Kira," Ukitake said as he was being assisted to the garden. Yumichika was already preparing a place for Ukitake to sit. As he sat down, Katsuo started to walk towards Ukitake. He held out his arms so that he could catch him if he fell. Katsuo walked up to Ukitake and hugged him.

"At least you believe me," Ukitake said to Katsuo as they both were hugging each other, "don't you?"

Katsuo started laughing as Ukitake started to tickle him on the neck and the stomach. They both laughed as Fumio seemed to join in on the fun. Kira sat next to Ukitake as Fumio laughed trying to reach out to Katsuo.

Gin and Emiko came outside and joined the group. As soon as Gin sat down, Katsuo left Ukitake and started to walk to Gin. Fumio turned and reached out to Gin.

"I see who they want to be with," Ukitake said as he adjusted the scarf around his neck. It had slipped down to expose the bruising that had turned a dark hue of purple. He looked at Gin. He could see Gin was still was upset since the day of the attack. Ukitake remembered how Gin would react when he would talk about the abuse he suffered from Aizen. When he saw the bruises on Ukitake's neck, Gin broke down and cried for days. Since Byakuya was never abusive towards him, this caught him off guard and brought back emotions he since had buried.

Gin smiled at the statement as Katsuo made his way over to Gin. He just about made it when he fell on his butt and ended up sitting in front of Gin. Gin leaned and kissed Katsuo and he smiled. Fumio started to cry as he reached for Gin. Kira picked up Fumio and sat next to Gin. Gin leaned over and gave Fumio a kiss. Fumio smiled and rubbed his face and yawned. This was the time of day the children usually are napping. The last couple days had been hectic with Ukitake's attack. They all did not know if they should talk about it or not.

Later, Byakuya, Hisagi, Ikkaku and Shunsui walked into the garden. As they sat down with their mates, their children started to wake and the conversations were about what the children did today.

Gin was holding Byakuya's hand when he became upset and got up and left the group. Gin ran into the manor, crying as he ran.

"No," a voice said, "Byakuya, let him go." Byakuya turned and looked at Shunsui and Ukitake. They were both staring at Byakuya.

Shunsui turned and looked at Yumichika and Kira. "Go to Gin. He needs you more now than he ever. Don't worry about the children. We are here for them. They will be fine." Kira looked puzzled at Shunsui, then, he turned and looked at the Yumichika. He had the same puzzled look on his face. Then they heard Shunsui whisper something in Ukitake's ear.

"_Atėjo laikas jums papasakoti. Jums reikia pasakyti jiems viskas. Nenorite Gin sužinoti iš kieno nors kito_." (It's time you tell them. You need to tell them everything. You don't want Gin to find out from anyone else.)

Shunsui looked at a teary eyed Ukitake. He closed his eyes and the tears began to run down his cheeks. Shunsui put an arm around him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Kira, Yumichika," Shunsui said, "take Jushiro with you. He needs to speak to all of you in private."

They walked over and helped Ukitake to his feet. The three walked towards the mansion.

"Ukitake taichou, is all well with you and Gin?" Yumichika asked.

Ukitake looked at Yumichika and Kira. He smiled a very nervous smile. "After tonight, I hope so. I. . . . hope so." He turned and continued to walk towards the mansion. He walked in to the room that Gin was in. Gin was pacing back and forth. He was crying and talking to himself.

"Gin, can you please sit, I need to talk to you." Ukitake looked at Gin. Gin stopped and looked at Ukitake. Gin was so upset that he snapped and started to go at Ukitake.

"Talk to me? You want to talk to me?" Gin walked up to Ukitake yelling at him. He stopped in front of Ukitake and reached out for the scarf that was wrapped around his neck. Gin's hands shook as he removed the scarf. "You see, when Aizen would choke me," Gin's tears started to flow again; "he liked to look into my eyes." Gin touched the bruises that were on Ukitake's next. "Aizen said he always liked to see when the fear came into my eyes. Your bruises are like the ones he gave to me."

Ukitake took his hand and held it. He pulled Gin to him and hugged him. "That's how you knew. You knew that I faced my attacker." Ukitake said as he held a crying Gin tighter. Gin cried harder.

"_Jūs esate arčiausiai asmens tėvų, kad aš. Negaliu prarasti jus_." (You are the closest person to a parent that I have. I can't lose you.) Gin said as he held on to Ukitake.

_Tu neprarasi mane. Pažadu_. (You will not lose me. I promise.) Ukitake whispered back to Gin.

"You are right. I should not talk to you. I should tell you the truth. Please, Kira and Yumi, sit down. This involves you also." They all sat on the floor preparing them for what Ukitake was going to say.

Ukitake looked at Gin and wiped away his tears. He smiled at Gin and cleared his throat. "You were right, I did see my attacker." Ukitake took a deep breath. "I know who my attacker was. His name is Teruo Shimizu." Ukitake hands started to shake. Gin grabbed his hands to make them stop. "Gin, Teruo Shimizu is your," he looked at Gin as he took a deep breath, "he is your father."

#-#

"Your lordship, we have a visitor. He stated his name is Teruo Shimizu. He said that he got some information that we could probably use," the hollow bowed to the figure on a high chair. His '10' tattoo was very prominent on his shoulder. "Lord Yammy, I think that you may want to meet with him."

"What information does he have that help us," Yammy said.

"I have information that would not only make you King of Hueco Mundo but also over the Heavens and destroy The Soul Society," the soft voice said as it cleared the shadows.

When he came out his appearance shocked everyone who remembered the reign of Lord Aizen.

Everyone's first thought was 'Gin'.

He read their mind. "No, I am not him, but let's just say I'm the father who he never knew about.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**We are so sorry for the delay. We redid this chapter and it took longer than we thought. We already started on the next one and hope to get it up quicker.**

**#-#**

"Father?" Yammy said, "the one he's never met?" Yammy leaned forward, as he stared at this man who claimed to be Gin's father. The smile annoyed him just as Gin's smiled had during Aizen's reign. Yammy sat back and thought about how much he could trust this man. He never trusted Gin and now he is being asked to trust the man who claimed to be his father.

"Why do you look shocked?" Teruo Shimizu smiled. "Do you doubt me?" Teruo walked closer to Yammy but the guards stopped him from getting to close. "Well, if you are not interested, I can always give this information to your friend, what's his name, Stork or Stalk," Teruo said as he started to walk away from Yammy.

"It's Starrk and he is no friend of mine. Besides, if you give me this information, what's in it for you?"

"Well, let's just say the usual things: power, prestige, money," Teruo smiled. "Hell, I might just want to meet my son."

The more Teruo spoke, the more Yammy did not trust him. He was getting the same feeling from Teruo as he got from Gin. Yammy knew that Gin was a dangerous person when he was provoked. He wondered if Teruo really knew his son. "So, what is it that I have to do to get this information from you?" Yammy asked the question anyway, not trusting Teruo.

"If you bring me my son, I will get him to give you the key piece of information that is needed to make each and every one of your dreams come true. Me," Teruo smiled as he pointed to himself, "I get my son and you," he then pointed at Yammy, "get your kingdom and we both get to destroy the Soul Society."

"Why are you trying to have a reunion with your son now?" Yammy asked.

"Let's just say, when Gin was born, he was untouchable. In fact, he is still untouchable. His Protector now has him under his watchful eye and his guardian will not reveal any information about him to me," Teruo said, "I know because I tried."

"If he was so untouchable, how was Aizen able to do what he did to him all those years?" Yammy asked.

"He came to Aizen. He allowed Aizen to do what he did," Teruo said as he looked up at sky. "Since Aizen did not have the love of Gin's heart, he never belonged to him. His heart was always with his Protector."

"Okay, now tell me, what is this information you have that I would put my men in danger for you?"

Teruo thought about his answer before he spoke. "This whole universe that we live in is built on a balance. Heaven and Hell are this balance. Heaven and Hell are built so that if one moves the other counters with an equal and opposite direction. At the center of this balance; the one that keep this balance in check is the Spirit King. If something were to throw this balance off, let's say, Hell moves and Heaven does not counter, the Hell side will overpower the other. This is the basis of the device that Aizen built. It is a drill, a spiritual drill that can pierce a hole through the boundary that separate Heaven and Hell. Once this drill starts at some point, unless something counters it, the collapse is irreversible. One side wins. And that side can be you." Teruo pointed at Yammy with the famous smile. "You can be the one who can lead us to the new age."

"So, what is Gin's role in all of this?"

"There is a code that that is needed to activate this drill. Aizen was very smart not to write this code down but place it in Tosen's and Gin's subconscious. Tosen is dead and Gin is . . . " Teruo trailed off with a smile.

Yammy smiled. "So this is why you want Gin to come to you. He has something you want."

Teruo smiled. "Touché"

#-#

"The code is where?" Gin said as he paced back and forth in the room in front of Ukitake. "This code is inside my head and you all knew about this."

"Gin, please calm down. You are not letting me finish." Ukitake said as he stood to stop Gin from pacing. Kira and Yumichika watched as their confusion about the situation showed on their faces. "Can you two calm him down?" Ukitake looked as if he was asking for help. Kira looked at Yumichika. Yumichika threw up his hands and was shaking his head back and forth.

"Gin is my friend. I know when to back off and when to step in. He will let me know when he wants me to step in. Besides, I or we do not have any idea of what is going on," Yumichika said and he wagged his finger with the 'no' jester.

"Byakuya," Gin called out. A few seconds later Byakuya came and stood in the door with Emiko in his arms. He looked at Ukitake trying to figure out what was going on.

Gin looked at Byakuya and walked over to get Emiko. She had started to squirm in her daddy's arm. Gin reached for her. She started crying but Gin was able to quiet her down. Gin sat on the chair and began to loosen his top to feed Emiko. Byakuya was at his side to help him. Once Emiko was settled, Gin looked at Byakuya. He stated, "You were going to tell me about this the night I went into labor."

Byakuya kissed Gin and then looked at Emiko and smiled. "I would not do anything to endanger you or Emiko. That night, the look in your eyes," Byakuya paused, "I was scared too."

Emiko settled in Gin's arm while holding Byakuya's finger in her little hand. "That night, Starrk came to me to about the information Ukitake told you. To tell you the truth, I don't understand it myself."

As Byakuya spoke, Emiko must have fallen asleep because her grip on his finger had loosened. Her eyes were closed but she continued to eat. Everyone else was coming in now. Hisagi had Fumio in his arms and Katsuo was walking holding Ikkaku's hand. The twins were running behind everyone else laughing and yelling.

"Our children are tired and we must get them ready for bed. We will discuss this another time." Gin said as the twins came and gave Gin a kiss and jump on Byakuya lap and back. The three of them go down the hall to get the rooms. "I just can't wrap my head around this now. I just can't." Gin got up and carried Emiko to his room and closed the door.

Ukitake looked at Shunsui. He reached out and placed his arm around Ukitake and hugged him. Ukitake laid his head on his chest and started to cry.

"You knew this was going to happen. The door is open and it can't be closed," Shunsui said as he held Ukitake tighter. "We both have to be honest with them."


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_Another chapter done. Thanks for your reviews and emails. Enjoy!_

Byakuya stood on the edge of the forest. A slight breeze blew through his hair as he stared ominously at the forest opening.

"What time is he coming?" the voice said as it jarred him from his thoughts.

Byakuya turned and looked to his right. He saw his lieutenant, Shinji Hirako, standing next to him. "He will be here. Besides, you should not be here. This does not involve you."

Shinji smiled as he too stared at the forest opening. "Well, I am always up for an adventure. Besides, you know you can't do it by yourself anymore. A lot is at stake now."

"Yeah, you still don't get it, do ya?" another voice said sarcastically. Byakuya recognized Ikkaku voice as he walked from behind him. Ikkaku's lieutenant, Love, was at his side.

"You're stuck with us for a while. Besides, Yumi and Kira will never forgive us if they knew we weren't here with you," Hisagi said as he and Kensei walked up to the group.

Byakuya gave a slight smile as he continued to stare in the open space. He thought about the last meeting he had with Starrk. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. He opened his eyes and he noticed that the group was already in a stance when a Garganta opened. Starrk walked out first and then four other hollow him. Their spiritual pressure was not as strong as Starrk. Byakuya figured they were probably Privaron Espada. He has heard about them but not seen any before.

Byakuya and Starrk stood in front of each other. The members of the two groups stared each other as they kept their guard up for their respective leader.

"Byakuya," Starrk said as held out his hands to show that he came in peace. "I see you brought some friends."

"I knew you weren't coming alone," Byakuya said as he slowly removed his hand off the hilt of his sword. The others did not remove their hands from their swords because they wanted to be ready if something happened or if any of Starrk's subordinates attacked.

"Well, since we are all here, let's get down to business. Byakuya, since our last conversation, things have changed. Yammy has been made aware of the device and now he has a partner. I don't know if this name is familiar to you but the name, Teruo Shimizu, is what he introduced himself as." Starrk said as he read the note with the name on it from his assistant.

"I am aware of the name. Teruo Shimizu, we just recently found out, is Gin's father," Byakuya said as he did not show any emotion. "He attacked Gin's guardian . . ."

"Ukitake was attacked," Starrk said quickly not realizing how he sounded. He stopped when he saw the look on Byakuya's face. "Sorry for interrupting. Gin told me about his guardian."

Byakuya continued to speak with a calming voice. "Gin's guardian was attacked by this man but his protector was able to get to him in time. This man should be considered dangerous."

Starrk placed his left hand on his forehead and started to rub his temple. "That is why my sources said that Teruo Shimizu wanted Yammy to bring Gin to him." Starrk started to pace. "So it must be true that Gin does have the code." He continued to rub his temple. "Damn, that is another person involved," he said looking at his assistant. "Take this note; we got to figure out what his angle is."

"Gin is not to be involved in this," Byakuya said forcibly.

"It's too late, Byakuya," Starrk yelled back. "He was involved from the beginning and there is nothing you or I can do about it. If Teruo Shimizu knows where the device is, then why is it so important for Gin to come to Hueco Mundo?"

Byakuya looked at Shinji and then he looked at the ground.

"Starrk is right. It is not just about Gin. It involves all of us now," Shinji said as his thoughts took him back to that captain's meeting when it was decided that Gin was the one chosen to keep an 'eye' on Aizen. "If we knew then what we know now," Shinji quietly said as he looked at Starrk then back at Byakuya.

"We would have voted no. We would have arrested Aizen and killed him. But that is not the case. We have a current situation here that needs to be addressed," Kensei said as he was trying to get the conversation back to the subject at hand.

"We are going to have to work together and try to stay ahead of Yammy and Teruo Shimizu. We have to find out why it is so important for Gin to be brought to Hueco Mundo. I know this is not a Gotei 13 mission it is strictly voluntary," Byakuya said as he looked at his comrades and friends. "Starrk, the men that are here with me are trusted friends and very strong shinigami. I have gone into battle with them and I trust them with my life."

"My group came with me after Aizen was killed by you. More and more are leaving Yammy's for my camp. The four here are my most trusted. We have fought together in many battles. They, too, can be trusted," Starrk said as he looked at his men.

"It is settled then. We are to come up with a . . . . ." Byakuya stopped.

Starrk and Byakuya looked at each other. A strange reiatsu was in the area. They both felt it. In fact, everyone felt it. Someone or something was watching them. Byakuya looked at Starrk again then he looked over his right shoulder.

"Gin," he called as he held his hand out for him.

An exhausted Gin came from behind a tree. He walked to Byakuya and grabbed his hand. Byakuya felt Gin shaking. He looked in Gin's eyes and could tell that he was exhausted.

"I would ask how you found me but I know the answer already. I feel Emiko looking for you," Byakuya said as he kissed the top of Gin's damp forehead.

"She's fine. Ukitake is watching her. Yumi and Kira are watching Ukitake. All is well at home," Gin whispered back to Byakuya. Byakuya looked back to Starrk. He noticed that Starrk stance had changed since Gin appeared.

When Gin looked at Starrk, he looked away. Gin looked at Byakuya who gave him a slight smile and a nod. Gin slowly let go of Byakuya and walked toward Starrk.

"I told Byakuya that if I ever saw you again, I would thank you for helping me escape," Gin paused as he tried to steady himself. He took a deep breath and continued to move closer to Starrk.

Starrk slowly held out his hand to Gin. Gin placed his hand in Stark's. He got very close to Stark and placed his arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much, Starrk," Gin said in a low voice. Starrk's stiff body slowly began to soften as he placed his arms around Gin. He hugged Gin. He closed his eyes and softly spoke to Gin.

"You're welcome, Gin." Then Starrk slowly let Gin go and watch him go back to Byakuya's arm.

Gin fell into Byakuya's arm. Byakuya felt Gin body shake and his knees give out. Gin started fall as Byakuya picked him up in his arms. It was too soon for him to be out. It just been two and half weeks since Emiko was born and Gin has not been resting like he should have. Gin closed his eyes and held on tight to Byakuya.

Byakuya turned and was about to leave with his group when Starrk called out to him.

"Byakuya, you said one time before, that if it wasn't for Gin, you would have killed me," Starrk said as he looked at Gin in Byakuya's arm. "I can say the same thing too. If it wasn't for Gin, I would have killed you."

"I guess that just goes to show you that we both love him," Byakuya said. He took a few steps and then shunpoed away. The group disappeared with Byakuya.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_**Sorry about the delay. After a couple of weeks of arguments, we finally decided which way the story will go. We have to introduce new characters but will try to keep to a minimum. Again, thanks for your support and Enjoy.**_

Gin was in the garden running after the Hideki and Hiroki. He was teaching the twins a technique that would put their enemy on the defensive during a battle.

"One day Poppa, we are going to beat you," Hideki said as he and Hiroki were chasing after Gin.

Gin glanced over at Emiko, who was under the big cherry blossom tree protected by a barrier. He placed a barrier around her because the boys aim was off at times. And at four months now, her eye – hand coordination was her entertainment when she wasn't trying crawling behind her brothers.

The boys continued to chase Gin until he slowed enough for them to catch him. They all fell on the ground in front of Emiko. She was in a stance to crawl but she rocked back and forth waiting for a push to get started.

"Help me Emiko," Gin said in a high soft voice, "your brothers have captured me," Gin smiled at Emiko. Emiko kept rocking until she fell forward. She smiled and got back up and started her routine again. She rocked until she fell again. "Help me Emiko," Gin laughed again as he started to tickle the twins. The laughter from the boys was contagious. Gin started laughing and then Emiko started to laugh in her little voice. Gin held out his hand to Emiko. She reached for his hand and fell into his hand. Hideki walked over and helped Emiko go to Gin. When Emiko got close enough to him, Gin picked him up and held him in the air. He slowly lowered her, kissed her on the forehead and placed her on his chest. Emiko cooed and laughed as her brothers kissed her on the head.

The boys laid their heads on either of Gin's shoulders. A few minutes later, the three of them were looking at the clouds in the sky. Emiko was getting tired but still was able to annoy her brothers by pulling their hair and then placing it in her mouth.

"Poppa, make Emiko stop eating my hair," Hiroki whined as Emiko had a fistful of his hair and her fist in her mouth. Her other hand had a fistful of Hideki's hair.

"Hiroki, don't whine. She will get tired and go to sleep soon." Gin smiled and messed up Hiroki's hair more. Hiroki smiled and let Emiko continue to eat on his hair. Hideki laughed with Hiroki as they picked out the cloud that looked like stars.

Gin smiled at his family. After an hour they were all asleep. Gin did not want to wake them, so he laid there and just took in the moment. He did not know how many more moments like this he would have with his children. Gin smiled again. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He slowly let out his breath and opened his eyes.

"Hey lover," he whispered to Byakuya. He was standing over Gin looking down with the smile that was only reserved for Gin and his children. He got on his knees and knelt to kiss Gin.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Byakuya whispered back in his lover's ear. He continued to kiss Gin on his neck and ear. Gin moaned and giggled quietly. "Shh…, you will wake the children," he whispered in Gin's ear.

Gin started giggling so hard that Emiko started to wake up. She stretched and placed her fist in her mouth. She turned her head and reached out and grabbed the first thing hand touched; His kenseikan. She pulled it and pulled hard.

"Oww Emkio. Let go baby girl," Byakuya yelled.

The boys woke up and jumped on Byakuya back. "Daddy, Daddy, you're home."

The sound of her brother's voices startled her and she released her grip. Byakuya sat ups and started to play chase with the boys. Gin sat up with Emiko in his lap. Gin knew she sensed the boys playing with their Daddy because she was trying to wiggle her way out of Gin's arms.

"Don't worry, he will come and play with you later," Gin said as she continued to struggle. Emiko became so frustrated that she could not play that she started to cry. Byakuya and the boys stopped and looked over at Gin and Emiko. "She is okay. She just wants to play with ya'll. I'm going in to give her a bath and feed her," Gin said as he stood and placed a crying Emiko's head on his shoulder. The boys started yelling and laughing as Byakuya started to chase them again.

As Gin walked towards the house, he hummed and spoke softly to Emiko. The closer they got to the house, the more Emiko quieted down. By the time they were in the bedroom, Emiko was smiling and giggling.

"Are you going to be a good girl tonight?" Gin said as he looked at Emiko. "Your Daddy is taking me on a date tonight. You get to see Rukia and Ichigo. They may bring their friends with too," Gin said to Emiko as she found her fist again and placed it in her mouth. "I defiantly have to get some teething rings for you." Gin smiled and kissed Emiko on the forehead.

After a few minutes, Gin prepared Emiko for a bath. They headed to the bathroom where Gin ran a warm bath with bubbles. As Gin washed her, Emiko was trying to catch bubbles. At the end of her bath, Gin dried; dressed her and sat in a rocking chair that was next to her crib. Gin started to feed her. He hummed a lullaby as Emiko eyes began to close.

"Your Daddy woke you from your nap. That's why you're so fussy now," Gin whispered as he felt Emiko start to slow down and go into a deep sleep. After she finished feeding, Gin placed her in the crib. He eased out of the room and went to the kitchen.

He prepared lunch, dinner and snack for the rest of the day. He looked out of the window at Byakuya and the boys as they chased each other. Gin smiled and thought about how very lucky he was to have Byakuya in his life.

#-#

"So, may I ask, what is it between you and Gin?" Estavan asked Starrk. Starrk turned and looked at the soldier and the friend who has been by his side since the first attack on Yammy's camp.

"I told you about Gin before. Aizen brought him here from the Soul Society and . . . ," Starrk was saying when he was stopped by Estavan.

"You know what I mean," Estavan said as he tried to control the tone of his voice. Estavan saw Starrk's glare and felt his anger start to rise. "I mean . . . ," Estavan lowered his head as he thought he broke his promise not to let emotions get in the way of the mission.

"Look," Starrk said in a softer tone, "I will not let my feelings for Gin affect my role in the mission. You do not have to worry."

"I know but you are working with a shinigami. But not with just any Shinigami, you are working with your ex-lover's husband," Estavan sternly said to his commander.

Before Estavan could take another breath, he felt the impact of a fist against his jaw. He saw stars and fell to the ground. He looked up and was staring in the face of a very angry Starrk.

"Don't . . . Go . . . There," Starrk hissed at Estavan as he grabbed his collar of his shirt. His light brown eyes stared into Starrk's eyes. "Gin and I were never lovers. Our ability to finish this mission and defeat Yammy depends on that Shinigami. Do you understand me?"

Estavan shook his head yes. Starrk let him go and went back to the table with all the plans of Los Noches. Estavan sat on the floor for a few minutes to let the anger of the Primera Espada die down before he said anything again.

After a few minutes of silence, Estavan spoke.

"What is it that you would want me to do?" he asked Starrk as he continued to look at the plans.

"I will need for you to set up a recon team to get info on this part of the Los Noches," Starrk said as he pointed to an area that was marked up in red.

"Okay. I will get a team together and we will go out tonight." Estavan was about to leave when Starrk grabbed his hand. "Look, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Just seeing Gin brought back some feelings I forgot about," Starrk said as he placed his forehead on Estavan's forehead. He placed a hand behind Estavan' neck and give him a kiss on his forehead. "You have nothing to worry about. Gin will never love anyone but Byakuya. He sealed Gin's heart a long time ago. If Aizen couldn't break it, no one can."

"Ever since that day, you have not been the same. It makes me wonder what happened." Estavan stood and looked in Starrk's eyes. "Tell me."

Starrk broke away from Estavan. He walked across the room and sat in a field chair. He took a deep breath and placed his elbows on his knees.

"If I tell you this, I do not want to hear it again. Agreed?" Starrk looked at Estavan. He knew from the look, Starrk was very serious. He agreed.

"I told you that Gin was pregnant when they came to stay in Hueco Mundo. Well, one day, when Gin was about three, maybe three and a half months pregnant, Aizen was in one of his moods. He was yelling and hitting on Gin. He was about to hit Gin and I stepped in to stopped him." Starrk took a deep breath and balled his fist until his knuckles turned white. He stood up and walked to the door. He looked out over the field.

"Aizen looked at me with that killer look in his eye. He pushed Gin out of the way and began to come at me. I saw it coming but Aizen was so fast that I could not move. It was liked I blinked and Gin was on the ground bleeding. Aizen and I looked at each other. His eyes were filled with hate and anger. He told me, 'You take care of him, since he's trying to protect you.'"

Starrk chuckled softly. "Aizen was a piece of work. At that time all I could do was to pick Gin off the floor and carry to his bed. Gin did not wake up. Gin was unconscious for three days. I asked one of Szayelaporro assistant to come and check him out. She promised she would not say anything. After she examined Gin, she told me that she picked up two heart beats, but it was best not to say anything to him because of Aizen. "

"Tonia?"

"Yeah," Starrk smiled. "She has been with me since before the beginning of this war. As you know, she is one of my trusted lieutenants, just like you are." Starrk reached out and brushed Estavan's cheek.

"So, your feelings for Gin are . . . ."

". . . . . that of a friend. Do I love him? Yes, I do. But," Starrk said as he looked at Estavan, "it is an emotion that keeps me from feeling lonely."

Estavan gave Starrk a quick passionate kiss. He turned and walked away to get ready for the recon mission.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_We are moving it along. We are working on the next chapter. Hope to have up sooner. Thanks for your support._

Byakuya and Gin were at Urahara's shop. Gin was in Kisuke's office talking to him in a very low tone. Byakuya and Yoruichi were standing across the room looking at the two talking.

"How is Gin doing?" Yoruichi asked as she and Byakuya continued to watch the two in the office.

"He is doing well. He has been training the boys and has grown very strong in the last couple of months," Byakuya said as he tried to tear himself away from staring at Gin.

"How is my little one doing?"

"She is fine, growing like a weed. She is so busy trying to keep up with her brothers," Byakuya said as pulled out a picture of Emiko he had taken a month ago. Yoruichi looked at the picture. She looked at Byakuya and he motioned for her to keep the picture. "Out of all the children, she fights Gin the most," Byakuya chuckled. Yoruichi looked at the picture of Emiko. She noticed that Emiko looks more and more like Byakuya but her eyes color is becoming lighter, like Gin's. They talked about the twins' development and how they will be ready to train with Kisuke and herself in less than a year.

"What are you and Gin going to do tonight?" Yoruichi said as she looked at Byakuya blush. She smiled as Byakuya tried to explain their evening plans. "Never mind, since you two are out, whose watching the children?"

"Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu Ishida and Orihime," Byakuya said and stopped. He looked as if he saw a frighten sight. He had images of his house destroyed and Hiroki and Hideki holding Emiko, all three smiling at him. Ichigo standing there, scratching the back of his head; Rukia looking at him with the eyes full of water; Orihime with her childish smile and Uryu pushing his glasses off his nose. Byakuya snapped back to reality when Gin grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's wrong, Byakuya?" Gin asked as he placed his head on Byakuya's shoulder. "Are you ready to go to the mall? We got to get Emiko some teething rings. She is chewing on everything now," he told Kisuke and Yoruichi as they looked at the picture of Emiko.

Byakuya looked at Gin as he talked to Yoruichi and Kisuke. He looked at how excited he became talking about the children. Byakuya smiled and told them that he and Gin have things to do. He gently pulled Gin out the shop and they walked down the alley towards town.

"Those two are made for each other," Yoruichi said and they waived back to Gin who turned to waive good bye to them.

"That is what we are counting on," Kisuke said as he opened his fan, "that's what we are counting on."

**A Two Months Later **

"I don't why you are so mad today, Emiko," Gin said as he was trying to place her down for nap in the room at Ukitake's house. Emiko was yelling and screaming as she clung to Gin. Gin paced back and forth trying to calm her down. Ukitake came into the room.

"Why are you pinching this baby?" Ukitake smiled as he took a crying Emiko in his arms. He sat down in the rocking chair as Emiko grabbed a hand full of hair and a teething ring in another. She started to quiet down as Ukitake started to hum a lullaby. Her eye lids became heavy as the slow constant rocking motion put her to sleep.

"The boys know that they are coming over here after classes," Ukitake whispered.

"Yeah, they do know. I packed them some things and make sure they mind you," Gin said as he leaned down to kiss Emiko bye and then he kissed Ukitake on the forehead. "Dėkojame globėjas," (Thank you, Guardian), Gin whispered to Ukitake. Gin started to leave when Ukitake asked him a question.

"Kur yra Shinso? (Where is Shinso?) Ukitake asked as he continued to rock Emiko into dreamland.

"Namuose. Aš tiesiog ketina Yumi's namas." (At home, I am just going to Yumi's house.) Gin smiled as he looked at Ukitake.

"Prašome , būkite atsargūs vaikas."." (Please be careful child.)

Gin waived and tip toed out of the room. He did not want to wake Emiko. As Gin walked out from Ukitake's home, he tried to hurry to Yumichika's house. He did not mean to stay long but Emiko just would not stop crying. With her teething now, she has not slept through the whole night in the past few weeks. Gin started to feel guilty for leaving Emiko. He stopped and thought about going to get Emiko and bring her with him to Yumichika's. He took a deep breath and started to walk back to Ukitake's when he heard something.

"Who's there?" he said as he reached for his katana. "_Damn . . . . Why of all days to forget . . . ."_

"Gin Ichimaru Kuchiki," the voice said from the shadows.

Gin started to feel the spiritual pressure of a hollow, but it felt as though someone else was there. He started to back up when he was stopped. He turned and before he could react, a mist was sprayed in his face. Gin vision went blurry and he felt himself fall.

Gin was lying on the ground. The hollow stood over him, ready to strike when he heard the voice.

"Don't strike him. By orders of Lord Yammy, he is not to be harmed," a voice said as it came out from the shadow. Estavan walked towards an unconscious Gin. "Here, place this cloak over him," Estavan said as he handed the hollow a cloak. "Now, pick him up and let's go. His Protector will be here soon looking for him."

#-#

Shinji and Byakuya were seated at a table with military drawings and plans for Los Noches.

'_Byakuya, I love you._'

Byakuya jumped. The voice was faint but he knew it was Gin. He tried to reach out to him but Gin seemed to be pulled further and further away.

"Byakuya, are you okay?" Shinji asked as he looked at Byakuya.

"It's Gin." Byakuya stood and started out the door. He ran in the direction of Gin's reiatsu. Shinji followed behind him.

#-#

"Emiko, what's wrong?" Ukitake said as he came into the room. She was standing in the crib with tears rolling down her cheeks. She hollered until Ukitake picked her up. He too was crying.

"Your Poppa is going to be okay. Your Daddy is going to bring him back to you," Ukitake said as he rubbed Emiko's back.

Shunsui came into the room. He watched the two as he brought the twins into the room. They both ran to Ukitake and hugged him.

"Don't cry Emiko. Daddy's going to get Poppa and bring him back to us," Hideki said as looked at Emiko.

She heard his voice and she stopped crying. Ukitake sat in the chair and started to rock as Emiko looked for her brothers.

"Tėvas pažadėjo, Emiko. Jie abu pažadėjo būti su mumis amžinai." (Daddy promised, Emiko. They both promised to be with us forever.) Hiroki whispered in Emiko's ear. She started to chew on her teething ring as her eyes started to close again.

"Godfather, galite dainuoti Poppa's mėgstamiausia daina mums?" (Godfather, can you sing Poppa's favorite song for us?) Hideki asked Ukitake.

Ukitake started to softly sing the song Gin would sing to them. He taught that song to Gin when the twins were born. He also sung it to Emiko when she was born.

Shunsui quietly left the room. He knew Ukitake could handle the children. He had to go to meet with Byakuya. He knew what needed to be done. This time, everything was at stake. Everything.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Thanks for your patience. We are moving along. Thanks for your support. _

Kisuke sat at his desk reading the results of the experiments from reactions with the Hogyoku which he had it sitting on the petri dish. His eye sight started to blur as the hours ticked away reading and correcting notes.

Tick . . . . Tick. . . . Tick. The clock sounded as it called out to him for sleep time. His eyes suddenly opened as he thought he heard a noise. He turned toward the door and looked. He neither saw nor heard anything. After a minute, he turned back to the desk and stated to read again.

Kisuke did not know but there was someone there. Teruo Shimizu was hiding in the shadows of Urahara's shop. He was able to stand still for a period of time while he waited for Kisuke to leave the room.

Tick . .Tick . . Tick. The clock continued.

Teruo grow tired of waiting. He looked again. Kisuke was still at his desk but this time he seemed to be asleep.

"This Urahara fellow will not go away," Teruo said as he peeked around the corner. "He hasn't moved in almost an hour," he thought as he was going to make him move. "There is no better time than now."

He eased from the shadows. He picks up his foot and quietly places it on the floor; each step not making a sound. As he enters the room, Kisuke does not stir. Teruo smiles as he began to unsheathe his katana. He sees his objective and Kisuke is between him and the Hogyoku. He raised his katana and placed the point at the back of the chair. He eased the point through the back of the chair and leans into the back of the chair. Kisuke body jolted and fell forward. Teruo pulled his katana back and leaned over the body and picked up the Hogyoku. He looked at it and smiled.

"I have done my part. I hope Yammy keeps his part of the deal." Teruo placed the Hogyoku in a case that was found in Hueco Mundo near the area of the lab. He started to leave when he stopped. He looked back at the body. He thought it moved. After a minute, he chuckled very softly and began to ease out of the room. His footsteps became quicker than and not as quiet as he exited the shop.

Outside of the shop, Teruo Shimizu ran and disappeared from sight.

Yoruichi walked toward the office. She gasped softly as she saw Kisuke's body lying on the desk.

"You have done a great job with these gigai. I could have sworn that it was you at the desk," Yoruichi said as she smiled at the gigai.

"I guess it was good enough to fool our friend," Kisuke said as he walked up behind Yoruichi. "He took the bait." He walked over and removed the gigai from the chair and sat at his desk. "Now it's up to Byakuya and Gin."

#-#

Byakuya stood outside of the room. He watched his children sleep in one bed. Emiko slept between her brothers, Hideki and Hiroki.

"How are they?" Byakuya asked Ukitake.

"The twins know Gin is gone. They have gone in a protective mode over Emiko. Emiko only wants his Poppa back. I can hold her and comfort her but Gin is his Poppa . . . .," Ukitake trailed off as he looked at Emiko who started to wake up. "She must sense that you are here. You must go to them and assure them that you are coming back and that you will bring their Poppa Gin back with you."

Byakuya walked quietly into the room. When he reached the bed, he reached out for Emiko whose eyes were open. He began to lift her from the bed; two hands grabbed either arm to stop him. He saw the hand of Hideki on his left arm and the hand of Hiroki on his right arm.

"Daddy, are you going to bring Poppa back to us?" Hideki asked. He did not loosen his grip on his father's arm.

"You and Poppa promised that we would be together forever," Hiroki said and his grip got tighter.

Emiko was reaching for her daddy. Her eyes started to water and her mouth opened to let out a cry when her daddy started to comfort her.

"No, no, no, baby girl. Daddy is right here," Byakuya said as he picked Emiko up into his arms. He sat on the bed and called his sons to him also. They sat in front of him.

"I am going to find your Poppa and I am going to bring him back to you," Byakuya said as was rubbing Emiko's back. She laid her head on her daddy's shoulder and closed her eyes. "You two are going to have to be strong and protect your sister. You have to mind your godfather and your uncles and aunt. They will not let anyone harm you." Byakuya looked in his boys eyes. They were trying not to cry but the water fell from their eyes. He leaned forward and kissed the boys forehead. They both hugged their father and cried. Byakuya for once cried with them. After a few moments, Byakuya placed Emiko in the bed. Then he placed the twins on either side of her. He kissed them again and quietly walked out of the room.

Ukitake and Shunsui were in the tea room waiting for Byakuya. Byakuya walked into the room. He sat in front of his mentors and bowed.

"How are the children?" Ukitake asked and he sipped his tea.

"They miss Gin," he paused and he thought about the look in his boys eyes, "and I am going to have to bring him back." Byakuya looked away from his two mentors.

Ukitake spoke softly as he was getting up from the table. "Viskas, ką aš galiu pasakyti yra Bring Gin į mane (All I have to say is: Bring Gin back to me)." Ukitake turned and left the room.

Shunsui looked at Byakuya. "You are Gin's protector. You have to make this right for your children. When you come back, you and Gin are going to reassure the children that you two always have their interest at heart. Do you understand?"

Byakuya was about to say something but instead, he removed the scarf from around his neck and folded it. He then removed the kenseikan. He placed it on top of the folded scarf. He took a red ribbon and tied his hair back.

"Hideki is to lead the Kuchiki family with Hiroki by his side. Emiko is to wear the scarf because she is the most precious thing to the Kuchiki Family. All three of them are the most important things to Gin and me. If we do not come back, make sure that they knew how much we loved them." Byakuya placed the items in Shunsui's hands. He removed his haori and placed it on the table next to Shunsui. "Please, tell Rukia that I am dependant on her and her friends to defend and train my children."

Byakuya walked out of the room to the courtyard. Shinji was waiting for him.

"Where are the others?" Byakuya asked as they started a quick flash step.

"They are at the rendezvous point," Shinji said as he looked at Byakuya. He had both Senbonzakura on his waist and Shinso strapped to his back.

"We need to hurry. I have to get to Gin. I have a promise I have to keep," Byakuya said.

Teruo walked back to Las Noches meeting room. Yammy was sitting on the throne waiting for him.

"Did you have success, Teruo Shimizu?" Yammy asked.

Teruo smiled as he produced the Hogyoku. "Yes, I had an interesting meeting with Kisuke. Let's just say, he never saw me," he chuckled loudly. "I did my part, and you?"

Yammy smiled and motioned the guard over. A guard appeared pulling a chain that was attached to a collar. The collar was attached to him, Gin Ichimaru Kuchiki. He was struggling to free himself. When Teruo saw him, he had the smile that made famous by Gin. Gin continued to struggle. When he heard the voice and the statement, Gin froze.

"Ahhh, Hello son," Teruo said as he walked up to Gin.

Gin stared at him. As Teruo came closer to him, Gin tried to back away.

"Don't struggle son, we have so much to catch up on," Teruo said as he stroked Gin's hair, "but there is one thing that your father needs from you." He continued to stroke Gin's hair, "just one thing."


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_Sorry about the delay. We all are on vacation. Hopefully be back on track soon. Enjoy and thanks to my friends for their support._

Gin paced back and forth in the cell that Yammy placed him in. The collar around his neck was tight and uncomfortable.

"This collar," he whispered as tugged on it. He continued to pace back and forth. He looked at the chain that was connected to the collar to the back wall. Its length limited Gin's ability to reach the bars of his cell.

"No matter how much you pull at that collar, it will not come off, son," the voice said from behind Gin. The figure came out of the shadows and moved toward the bars of the cell.

Gin turned around and laid eyes on the man who was his father.

"Please, do not call me son. My name is Gin Ichimaru Kuchiki. My husband is…."

"Byakuya Kuchiki. He is the twenty-eighth head of the Kuchiki noble family. He is also your protector and your lover," Teruo said as he watched Gin's reaction. "Oh yes, I forgot, he is also your husband and the father of your three children."

"Since you know so much, tell me, why am I here?" Gin said in his most sarcastic voice.

#-#

Starrk stood over his desk while talking with Tonia.

"I never trusted him. I always wondered why you hooked up with him," Tonia said as she looked at her old friend. "Where is he any way?" Tonia became annoyed just thinking about Estavan. "He seems to disappear when he is most needed."

"Believe it or not, he is part of the plan," Starrk stated to Tonia as he looked out over the vast barren land he hoped to rule over one day.

"What plan is that?" Tonia said as she walked to her commander and friend.

As Starrk turned around, he saw Hisagi and Ikkaku were being escorted to his area. "What plan, you asked?"

Hisagi walked to Starrk and whispered in his ear. He nodded and motioned for the whole group to come in. He introduced Tonia to Hisagi, Ikkaku, Love and Kensei. She stated that she knew of them but was happy to meet them.

#-#

Ukitake walked back and forth in the room, rubbing Emiko's back as she chewed on her teething ring. He knew Emiko was tired and ready for her nap. Ukitake sat in the chair and looked at Emiko with toothless grin. Her gums swollen, she continued to chew on the teething ring Gin brought for her a few months back.

Shunsui walked into the room. Emiko's saw him and reached out to him. Shunsui picked her up in his arms and held on to Emiko as she gave him a toothless grin. "Looks like that tooth will be coming in soon, hey little one?" Shunsui looked at Ukitake, whose worried look made him hold Emiko tighter.

"I'm losing him. I can't lose him, not now," Ukitake said he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You are not going to lose him. You know Byakuya is going to do everything he can to bring Gin back," Shunsui said as he made faces at Emiko. She chuckled as she continued to chew on her teething ring.

"What if Teruo tells him about . . . ."

"Stop, Lover Boy. If he does, Gin will probably not believe him. That is why I told you that you, no, I mean we need to tell them both the whole story. Not pieces here and there but the whole story." Shunsui took a sleepy Emiko to the crib. He told her that she needed to get some sleep because your brothers will be home from school and she would need to be awake to keep an eye on them. She smiled a sleepy smile at him. He walked over to Ukitake and hugged him. "Gin is just as strong as Byakuya. He has come back twice for Hueco Mundo and survived. Anything we have to tell him, he will survive that also."

#-#

"How long did it take you to get here?" Starrk asked Kensei.

"Close to an hour, our time."

Starrk looked at his map and pinpointed areas that his teams could attack. The group gathered around the table to study the entry points to Los Noches.

"Byakuya and Shinji should have entered here by now," Starrk said as he pointed to the area of Los Noches near the Throne room. "We can enter here and will probably meet up with them there," he said as he pointed on the map. After we meet up, we will begin our next mission. "Anyone have questions?" Starrk barked out. No one said a thing. "Hisagi, Ikkaku, your group should leave now. We should be right behind you. When we meet up with Byakuya, he should have already had eyes on Gin." Hisagi and Kensei left first and then Ikkaku and Love.

"So, this part of your plan? When did you come up with this one?" Tonia said as she walked over to Starrk. He was motioning Lilynette Gingerback to come to him as he smiled at Tonia.

"Let's just say, Byakuya and Gin helped me come up with this plan." His smiled slowly went away as Lilynette walked up to him. "This plan has to work. If not, we may lose everything."

The three went to talk to the army that was going to follow him to Las Noches.

#-#

Teruo stared at Gin and smiled. "Most sons would be excited meeting their father for the first time." Teruo smile disappeared.

"If you want to be father of the year, get me out of here." Gin started to struggle with the collar again. "I have children to take care of," Gin glared at Teruo, "your grandchildren."

"Shut up, just shut up." Teruo became angry.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve?" Gin said as his smile grew wider.

Teruo looked at Gin. He opened the jail cell door. He walked up to Gin and stood in front of him.

"Touch a nerve? You have no idea of who I really am or what nerve you have touched." Teruo raised his hand before Gin's face. Gin's body froze and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Now, that you are quiet, tell me, what is the code inside of your head."

Teruo smiled as he watched a comatose Gin. He had propped Gin in the corner of the cell. Gin's breathing was slow and controlled. Teruo placed a hand on Gin's forehead. He was trying to read Gin's thoughts to get to the code. He ran into a brick wall as he tried to find Gin in his world. An angry Teruo opened his eyes.

"You bastard," Teruo said as he leaned close to Gin's ear. He spoke loud enough for Gin to hear him. "You may block me now but I will have that code, one way or the other."

He got up and walked out of the cell. He started to close the cell door. "You're not going anywhere." He left the Gin on the corner.

After Teruo left, Byakuya came out of the shadows and walked into Gin's cell. He sat on the floor and looked at Gin. He moved beside him and pulled Gin into his arms. He kissed his forehead and held him tight.

"I am here," Byakuya whispered in Gin's ear, "Stay strong and come back to me. I will not leave here without you, okay beautiful."

Gin heard a voice in the distant.

"Okay, beautiful."

Gin felt a hand under his hand. He started to squeeze the hand as he opened his eyes.

"Welcome back beautiful," the voice said.

Gin slowly opened his eyes all the way and sat up. He was naked under the covers in the bed. He recognized the room as he looked around. He slowly turned towards the sound of the voice. He lost his breath as he choked out the name.

"Aizen"


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_Well, we are going in the direction we liked. This part of the story happens if Gin would have lost the twins. (From 'So He Creeped'). Sorry for the confusion. Hopefully the next couple of chapters will show our decision. Enjoy and that for emails and reviews. – Carllide and friends _

"Hello Beautiful," Aizen said to Gin as he kissed his forehead. Aizen looked back into Gin's eyes and smiled.

Gin looked around the room and recognized that he was in Aizen's room in Hueco Mundo. He pulled the covers up around himself as he pulled his knees to his chest. He started rocking. He realized that it was something he had not done since he left Hueco Mundo.

"How are you doing, Gin?" Aizen asked as he stroked Gin's cheek. Gin started shaking as the tears started to roll down his cheeks as he felt Aizen's touch.

"I tried, Gin," he said and he put his arms around him, "to save our baby."

"What, baby, I lost my baby," Gin said as he jumped out of the bed. His mind went to when Aizen told him he was pregnant. He had just come to Hueco Mundo. "No, no, no," Gin shouted and Aizen, "I have children. I have three children. What are you talking about? Where is Byakuya? Where are my children?"

Aizen tried to control him and calm him down. He grabbed him as he tried to run out of the room. A nurse came with a syringe and stuck it in Gin's arm.

"Please don't," Gin yelled as the clear liquid from the syringe emptied into his arm. "Please, don't," Gin kept repeating until his sight became blurry and he felt his legs give out. He was picked up and placed on the bed. Aizen covered him with the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at Gin as he kept saying 'Please don't' which came out slurred and a whisper. Gin stared at Aizen with a blank stare.

"How is he?" Tosen asked as he walked up behind Aizen.

"If I had known it would have affected him like this, I would not have conducted the experiment on him." Aizen held Gin's hand tighter, to let him know that he was there. "I was taken by surprise how much he was attached to that baby."

"Do you think he will be ready when the time comes?"

Aizen looked at Gin. "I hope so. He has an important role in the war. We must let him rest." Aizen stood and he and Tosen left the room.

As the door closed, Gin opened his eyes. He sat up in the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. He started to rock. He rocked for a few minutes before he placed his hand on his stomach.

"_I lost my baby_?" Gin thought as tear fell from his eyes. _It wasn't a dream_. _I know it wasn't a dream_.

He slowly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. There he saw it; A faded bruise around his neck. Gin placed his hand over his mouth and gasped.

"It was a dream," he said as he began to realize his life, Byakuya, Hideki, Hiroki, Emiko were all a dream. He started to feel sick to his stomach. He ran to the toilet and began to vomit. After a few minutes, he sat on the floor and stared into space. His mind was racing with images of Emiko's toothless smile. He thought about the twin's kido lesson. He thought of Byakuya. That thought sent him over the edge. His eyes filled with water and he murmured 'it was all a dream.'

He felt like he could not stop crying. His mind kept racing back to Byakuya. He even remembered some of the first words Byakuya said to him. '_You have to learn to focus. You get distracted easily_.'

'Focus,' he thought.

"Focus, Gin, Focus," he kept telling himself.

There was a knock at the door. "Gin, are you okay?" Aizen said as Gin detected a bit of concern in his voice.

Gin cleared his voice and answered yeah. He looked in the mirror and saw that his eyes were still red from the crying. He placed his back to the door and slid down to the floor. He could not go out there to Aizen's bed. His heart belongs to Byakuya.

"Gin," Aizen voice came from the other side of the door, "I want you to know that I am truly sorry. When you lost the baby, you cried. You could not stop crying. I did not want to see you hurt so," he paused, "I put you to sleep so that your body and heart could heal. Your body has healed but your heart . . ." Aizen's voice trailed off.

As Gin heard these words, tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I am not forcing you to come out but I want you to know that I am here for you."

Gin heard Aizen leave. Then he heard the bedroom door close. He stayed on the floor in the bathroom. His eyes became heavy as he thought about the words from Aizen. Just as he was about to go into a deep sleep, he was jolted out of his sleep.

"He apologized to me." Gin thoughts went to panic. "That is not Aizen," Gin yawned as he felt the effects of the shot that was given to him earlier. "I wonder if he knew the baby was Byakuya's?" as his eyes closed. He felt himself giving in to sleep. He found himself on the bathroom floor as he fell into a deep sleep.

#-#

A few weeks later, Gin was able to get around Hueco Mundo without being followed or to just breaking down crying. Aizen kept his word and gave Gin his space. Hueco Mundo was being invaded by the Gotei 13.

Gin was standing on the balcony outside of his room. He looked up at the sky and as he was lost in his thoughts. He knew that time was running out before they would have to leave. His memory of, although cloudy, the last time he saw Byakuya. He was walking out of the door going out of the sixth division. He was smiling at Emiko . . . . .

"Wait, that was a dream or . . ."

"Gin, are you okay?" The voice said.

Gin looked and saw it was Starrk walking toward hem.

"Are you alright?" Starrk asked as he walked closer to Gin.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking but thank you for coming by to see me."

The two stood in silence for a few minutes before Starrk broke the silence.

"I know Aizen knew he wasn't father of your baby," Stark said as he looked over the vast land, avoiding eye contact with Gin.

Gin felt his eyes fill with water but refused to let them fall. "Did I lose my baby or was it taken from me?" Gin asked Starrk.

"I don't know," Starrk whispered softly. It was loud enough for Gin to hear and no other.

Gin wiped the water from his eyes on his sleeve. He took several deep breaths and balled his fist.

Starrk turned to him. "The Espada are attacking members of the Gotei 13. Byakuya Kuchiki is here. His battle is with Zommari Leroux is over and he defeated the Septima Espada." Starrk moved closer to Gin. "I can take you to him but we won't be able to stay. Aizen doesn't monitor you much but he will be looking for you."

Starrk grabbed Gin's hand and picked him up in his arms. His sonido got them there quickly. They arrived out of Byakuya's sight. He had just completed his healing from Isane Kotetsu, who he just sent her off to help with others that needed healing. Byakuya was just about to leave when he stopped. He felt a presence of a familiar lover.

"Gin"

"Byakuya," Gin came up to behind him. Byakuya turned and looked him in the eyes. He then looked over Gin's shoulder and saw Starrk. Gin looked back and smiled, "he brought me here." Gin turned back to Byakuya and they just stared at each other. After about a minute, Starrk came to Gin and whispered in his ear. He turned and left.

"I have to go. I just needed to see you." Gin turned to leave when Byakuya grabbed Gin's hand. He turned and fell in Byakuya's arms.

"I knew about the baby," he whispered in his ear, "and I was going to come and get you." Byakuya hugged him harder. "They told me that the mission was more important than us."

Gin let the tears flow as Byakuya held on to him.

"He killed our baby," he whispered in Gin ear, "and I will kill him." They held on to each other. "Stay with me."

"Hello Gin and Byakuya," Aizen said. They both turned to see Aizen standing with Tosen behind him. "Gin, if you do not come to me, I will kill your lover." Aizen held out his hand. "Well, what will it be?"


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_Sorry about the delay. Hopefully, we will wrap things up within the next couple of chapters. Thanks for your support_.

The four of them stood staring at each other. Gin looked at Aizen's hand and then he looked at Byakuya. He turned and looked into Aizen's angry eyes and turned back and looked at Byakuya.

"I can't let you pay for the mistakes I made," Gin said as he began to walk towards Aizen. Byakuya grabbed his hand to stop him. He took a step in front of Gin and looked at Aizen.

"Byakuya . . ." Gin started to say before Byakuya cut him off.

"Gin, you must '_focus_'," he said. "You are so easily distracted."

Gin stared in disbelief at Byakuya.

'Focus', he thought. Gin closed his eyes and he let his instincts take over. He remembered their first meeting after he was attacked. He remembered Byakuya telling him to 'focus' because he was easily distracted.

'Focus'

Gin remembered how when he would rendezvous with Byakuya, he would always be late and Byakuya would joke with him that if he would focus more; he would be on time for their private meetings.

Gin closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Focus, Gin," he said to himself.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Byakuya in front of him with sword drawn and in a stance to protect him.

"Byakuya," Gin said as he placed a hand on Byakuya's hand, "stop." He came around and faced Byakuya. Byakuya lowered his sword and looked at Gin. Gin hugged him. "I love you but I have to go. I never wanted you to be involved with this. Our baby is gone and I have hurt you so." Gin held on to Byakuya as though he did not want to let him go. "You are my only love," Gin whispered in his ear, "I will always love you."

Gin hugged Byakuya tightly. "I love you Gin and I always will," Byakuya whispered in his ear.

Aizen grabbed Gin by the wrist and pulled him away from Byakuya. Gin tried to hold on to Byakuya's right hand when noticed that Byakuya hand was . . .

"Gin, wave goodbye to your friend," Aizen said as he made Gin look back and waive at him. He then placed a hand over Gin's mouth so he could not scream. Aizen whispered in his ear. "You give me what I want and I will spare his life. Do you understand?"

Gin shook his head up and down. Aizen smiled.

"Now, I want you to go quietly with Ulquiorra," Aizen said smugly. "Do not try anything or I will kill your friend."

Ulquiorra grabbed Gin's arm and pulled him away from the group. Gin looked back at Byakuya. For some reason he knew Aizen was going to kill him. Ulquiorra's sonido quickly removed Gin from the area. Suddenly, Gin felt a sharp pain in his chest. He tried to look back but he knew what had happened. He felt Byakuya's reiatsu slowly fading. Aizen lied to him.

He knew then he had to steady his resolve.

Ulquiorra brought Gin to a clearing. There he saw what everyone had been aware of, the drilling the device. Gin broke away from Ulquiorra to get a closer look at the device. He saw the place where the Hogyoku was to be placed and the keypad where the code was to be entered. Gin felt Aizen and Tosen near the area.

Aizen appeared with the Hogyoku in hand. "What is the code?" Aizen said as he looked at Gin.

"I will give you the code only if you do something for me," Gin purred at Aizen. "If you want the code, I want you to kill," Gin eyes moved over to look at the other two, "Kaname."

Aizen puzzled look made Gin smile. "Why kill Kaname?" Aizen asked.

"You killed the only person I loved. Now, I have something you want, and I want something in return," Gin smiled harder as he ran a finger down Aizen's cheek. "You eliminated your competition and I want to eliminate mine."

"Kaname was never a competition for you. I always loved you, Gin."

Gin stared as Aizen slowly began to take his bluff seriously. "Then kill him."

Aizen started to feel uneasy as he watched Gin emotions become cold and unfeeling. In a blink of an eye, Gin was smiling as Shinso was dripping with blood and Ulquiorra was slashed. Aizen looked surprised.

"Gin, you killed . . ."

"Kill him now," Gin yelled at Aizen.

Before Tosen could react, Aizen drew his sword and sliced Tosen from the left shoulder through his head. His body fell to the ground in a heap. Aizen looked back to Gin.

"Now, it's your turn." Aizen placed the Hogyoku in the slot that was made it. The device began to turn on and the engine started to hum.

"Now, Gin, enter the code."

"Why should I?"

Aizen looked at Gin and started to become angry. "I need that code and I need it now," Aizen yelled as he pulled Gin to him by his collar. "I am not playing with you."

Gin saw the anger in Aizen's eyes. Gin thought how serious he was. Gin smiled. For once, he was not afraid of him.

"Why are you smiling?"

Gin smiled as he eased Shinso into Aizen. "I killed you once, my husband killed your hollow form and I am killing your ghost," Gin smiled harder as he turned Shinso blade in Aizen's chest."

"Why Gin, why are you doing this?" Aizen said as the shock set in on his face.

"Come on, do you really want to play this game with me, Teruo Shimizu." Gin watch Aizen morphed into his true self, his father.

Teruo smiled and Gin pulled Shinso out of him. He backed up so that he could see his father. Gin's reality slowly came back to him.

When did you know?

"When, you asked? I kept asking myself, why would you ask me for a code that you gave me" Gin placed Shinso back into its sheath as he walked closer to a weakening Teruo. He stared at him and then it hit him. "I don't believe it. You knew Aizen before I did. Why?"

Teruo smiled and his blood started to leave his body at a faster rate. "Aizen was a good apprentice. The plan would have worked if he had not fallen in love with you," he started coughing. "I knew where you were until you left Hueco Mundo. Then your protector hid you. Ukitake did a good job in keeping you away from me." Teruo began to cough blood as he reached out to Gin. Gin looked at him with a questionable look. "Ukitake never told you about me I know, but he never told you about yourself."

Gin stood and punched in a code on the device. "You wanted the code well here it is. I guess Byakuya and I had the last laugh. This device was set up that if the wrong code was entered, it will self destruct." Gin looked around and all of the surrounding started to fade. "When I found out about the code, not only did Urahara do a fake Hogyoku but he and Byakuya got the original code and replaced it with another code. So the code I entered would have been a self destruct code. In a few minutes, you will be gone. Any last words?"

"I love you, son." Teruo fell to the ground as his smile went away.

"Tell it to someone who cares," Gin said as he stared at Teruo.

"Gin, Gin," a voice call out to him. Gin recognized the voice and followed the voice. It led him to the area to where Byakuya lifeless body lay. Gin laid on the ground next to Byakuya put his arms around him. He closed his eyes and whispered, "as long as I am next to you, the whole universe can go to hell in a hand basket. (As they say in the human world.)"

Gin suddenly opened his eyes. He saw the Hueco Mundo sky. He looked and saw that he was in Shinji's arms.

"Where's Byakuya?" Gin murmured.

"He and Starrk are coming. They wanted to make sure you were out of there before. . ." Shinji stopped as the sound of explosions were heard in the background.

"Don't worry Gin, Byakuya and everyone else should have made it out by now," Shinji said with a smile on his face. "We are going to the rendezvous point. You'll see him there."

#-#


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

Teruo was walking away from Las Noches to get away from the fighting and destruction. He was proud of himself because he tricked Gin into giving him the code. He smiled as he looked at the Hogyoku in his hand and the memorized code that made him feel like the most powerful man in Hueco Mundo. He knew that he needed to hide until all the fighting was over. He would have to be ready to blackmail the next King of Hueco Mundo. He looked at Las Noches as it was a blaze with fire that seems to light up the sky.

As he continued to walk away, he had the feeling that someone was following him. He turned to see if his suspicions were correct. "No one there", he whispered. He continued to walk until he got that feeling again. He just could not shake that feeling. He placed the Hogyoku in his bag.

After several more minutes he turned again, he noticed how quiet it was in this desert. He stood still for a few minutes. When he turned around, he came face to face with the person who was following him.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," Teruo said with the sarcastic tone, "what brings you to this here part?" Teruo laughed by himself. His laughter stopped as Byakuya opened his eyes. The cold anger that reflected from his eyes made Teruo start to back up. As he backed up, Byakuya stepped forward. Teruo turned to run from Byakuya but no matter where he turned, Byakuya ended up in front of him.

Teruo turned to run away when he heard Byakuya say 'Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi'. He looked up and saw the rows swords that floated above him. He heard the eerie footsteps coming towards him. He turned and he saw Byakuya walking up to him. His eyes glowed like that of a hollow but it was different. It was more of 'mad man'. Teruo pulled his sword and swung it at Byakuya but in he caught it with his left hand. He broke the sword in half. He took his right hand and grabbed Teruo by the throat. He picked him off the ground and threw him a few feet away.

"Consider yourself a very lucky man. Only two others have witnessed this ability," Byakuya said as he walked toward Teruo, "and you are the third. You will not live to tell anyone of this."

Teruo looked horrified when he started to crawl backwards to get away but Byakuya kept walking towards him. As he crawled, his bag fell open and the Hogyoku fell to the ground. It rolled and stopped at Byakuya's feet. He bent down and picked it up.

"You imprudent, foolish man," Byakuya said as held the Hogyoku in his left hand. "Do you think that I would allow you to have an advantage over me or my family?" Byakuya closed his hand around the Hogyoku and crushed it. It turned to sand as it ran through his fingers as he opened his hand. "Just as you used your illusions, we used your arrogance against you."

Byakuya held out right arm as he continued to walk towards Teruo. A sword materialized in his hand.

"You may have toyed with Ukitake, you may have even toyed with Gin, but you will never toy with me," Byakuya said as he continued to walk towards him. Byakuya disappeared in front of Teruo. He looked for him but before he knew it, Byakuya was behind him with his blade to his throat. Teruo gasped.

As Teruo looked at the blade at his neck, he let out a whisper of 'please, don't'. Byakuya did not hesitate.

"Please do not beg for your worthless life. It ends now."

#-#

Gin stood on the edge of Starrk's camp. He was looking at the flames from Las Noches. He looked at all of the soldiers coming back from their battle. He suddenly felt Byakuya reiatsu. He smiled to himself.

"He's coming back, isn't he?" Starrk said as he placed a hand on Gin's shoulder. Gin turned and hugged Starrk. He placed an arm around him. "He did not want me to go with him. He knew you would not leave without him this time."

Starrk held on to Gin. As he hugged Gin tighter, he looked at his door and saw Estavan looking at him and Gin.

Starrk looked back at Gin. "As soon as he knew you were safe, he told that you had one thing that you would do for me."

Gin stood back and looked at Starrk. "What is it?" Gin asked.

Sorry for the delay. We have been on holiday. This is a short chapter but we wanted to get started back on this story on the story. We have started to work on the next chapter. We want to thank you all for your patience.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_**Thanks for your patience and support. We are working on another story. Some of my friends want us to do a continuation of 'Just get better with time'. We will think about it but who knows**_. _**We are trying to finish this one. Enjoy. **_

Gin stood on the edge of the camp waiting. He was waiting for Byakuya to come across the top of the hill from the battle with, he thought…with his father.

He closed his eyes and was taking a deep breath when he heard a voice from behind him.

"What are you doing out here?"

Gin turned and looked at the Fraccion that was walking up to him. "I am waiting on someone." Gin turned back to look over the horizon. "What are you doing out here?" Gin asked back sarcastically.

"I was sent out here to make sure you were okay. Our commander worries so about you," Estavan said with a look of disgust on his face. Gin had his back to him as he eased his hand on the hilt of his sword. When he heard voices from behind him, he stopped.

"Gin, are you okay?" Starrk said as he walked out with Tonia. He walked up to Gin and placed an arm around him. Gin turned and hugged Starrk. "Remember what I asked you to do?" Starrk whispered in his ear. "Is all well now?" Gin shook his head and whispered yes. Starrk kissed Gin on the top of his head as he looked at Estavan. He then slowly looked at Tonia and nodded. He let Gin go and moved Gin behind him.

He stepped to Estavan and grabbed him by his arm. Estavan saw the look in Starrk's eyes. His eyes went from the light gray-blue to red in an instance. He leaned and spoke in Estavan's ear.

"You will pay for your treason," Starrk whispered. He looked at the guards and motioned them over. "Take him away; I will deal with him later."

"Yes commander," the guards said as they took Estavan away.

"It's entirely his fault. He only is using you. He is not worth saving!" Estavan shouted as he was being pulled away. "I hate you Gin, I hate you!"

Starrk pulled Gin to him and hugged him again. "He will never bother you or your family again."

"Thank you Commander," Gin said as he hugged Starrk and then let go because he felt Byakuya coming near. He turned and there coming over the hill was Byakuya. He also notices that Hisagi and Ikkaku were next to him and following them were Love, Shinji and Kensei. As they came to Gin, they hugged him and then shook Starrk's hand then bowed to him.

"King of Hueco Mundo," Love and the others said, "Got a nice ring to it."

Starrk smiled but as he heard it, it started to sink in that for the past five years, this is what he was fighting for or as Tonia told him one time, what he was destined for. He turned and looked at Tonia. She smiled as Starrk held out his hand to her and motioned her over. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I'm going home," Ikkaku shouted. "Hey, King of Hueco Mundo, is there a short cut out of here? I have someone waiting on me."

Byakuya was looking into Gin's eyes as the others were joking and laughing with Starrk.

"I'm ready to go home now. Our children are probably driving Ukitake crazy." Gin hugged on Byakuya.

"This is one of the times that I am glad you stayed and waited for me." Byakuya leaned and kissed Gin. They did not know how long they were kissing when they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked and saw Starrk and Tonia standing near them, smiling.

"Byakuya, Gin," Starrk began to slowly, "I want to thank you both for your help. It took five years for this day to come but it is here." Starrk held out his hand to shake Byakuya's hand. He looked at Gin and then back at Starrk. He slowly reached out and shook his hand.

"Byakuya, I know that a balance has to be maintained between our two worlds, but as long as I am the leader of Hueco Mundo, your family and friends will be protected by me if they ever come to this area." He looked at Tonia and held out his hand. "As long as we are leaders, your family and friends are safe." Tonia came and stood next to Starrk and smiled. "Tonia will get you to the Garganta to get you home. I have some business to attend to. If you ever need me . . ." Starrk said as a guard came out to speak to him. "He looked at them and bowed. "I have something pressing to attend to at this time. Tonia, please escort them."

They watched as Starrk and his group walked away. Tonia smiled as she turned back to Byakuya and Gin.

"Your group has gone back except for Shinji. He is waiting on you. He stated something about promising Ukitake that he would bring you two back."

"Is Starrk going to be okay?" Gin asked Tonia.

She looked at Gin and told him, "Starrk has worked very hard to get to this level. He is a powerful Arrancar until he is around you. When he is around you, then you see a king with a heart.

Gin and Byakuya held hand as they walked through the camp. The three saw Starrk sitting in a chair with his most trusted guards standing behind him. They also a kneeling body in front of him with two guards behind holding him down. Gin noticed that Starrk was very calm but serious. It reminded him of something but he could not place his finger on it. Byakuya kept pulling him as they followed Tonia to a waiting Shinji.

"The others went ahead. Something about wanting to get some rest," Shinji said as he jokingly smiled.

"We should be leaving soon. Tonia, may I speak with you," Byakuya spoke softly. "Gin, stay with Shinji. We will be over here." He motioned for Tonia to step with him.

They watched as Byakuya and Tonia spoke in a very low tone that they could not hear.

#-#

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Starrk asked Estavan as he knelt in front of him. His guards watch Starrk with a coolness that did not reveal the anger that boiled underneath. Estavan did not say anything.

"Since you don't have anything to say for yourself, we will proceed." Starrk nodded to guard to read the charges against Estavan.

After the charges were read to him, Estavan tried to plead with Starrk that he was trying to protect him from Gin. "He would have ruined everything. He got Aizen killed and now he had you wrapped around his boney fingers," Estavan stopped suddenly as Starrk was on him with his head pulled back. He grabbed his hair tighter which made him swallow hard.

"You are going to be executed now but not by my hands." Starrk said as he placed the gag in his mouth. He leaned close to his ear.

"You know your belief about me being in love with Gin," Starrk said so low that only Estavan could hear, "you were right. But the mistake you made was that Gin was not in love with me. His heart always belonged to," Starrk paused, "Byakuya. And I would not fight my brother over Gin. It would be a battle that I knew that I would not win."

Starrk stood up and looked at the executioner and nodded. "Goodbye Estavan." Starrk walked out of the room. He heard the muffled screams from Estavan. He continued to walk away. He walked to where Tonia was standing. He sat in a chair and placed his head in his hands.

"Did they return okay?"

Tonia walked over and placed her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, they did."

"Does he know?" Starrk asked.

"Yeah, he figured it out. I think Gin has figured it out too." Tonia hugged him tighter. "Come and get some rest, your majesty," she said with slight giggle. "I have to get used saying that."

"You will also have to get used to being called my queen." Starrk said as he kissed Tonia hand. Tonia pulled Starrk up and led him to the bedroom.

#-#

Byakuya and Gin arrived at Ukitake's house late into the night. Shunsui met them at the door. He had a finger up to his lip. He smiled and he hugged Gin.

"Your children are asleep, finally. The boys are doing well and Emiko is crawling up a storm. She has a surprise to show you." Shunsui spoke lowly. He walked them to the twins' room. The boys were sleep in the same bed. "Do not wake them. Believe it or not, this is the second night that they have slept through the night without Emiko."

Gin looked at Shunsui with concern. "No, Emiko is okay. The boys would take turns protecting Emiko by staying up at nights. Ukitake had to promise that he would protect her before they would go to sleep. They were dead on their feet. They were 'little protectors' while you two were gone." Shunsui looked at Byakuya and motioned him to go to them. "Gin, you come with me."

Gin watched Byakuya go to the boys and get in the bed with them. Gin could tell that they were very tired because they did not wake up. Byakuya placed his arms around the boys and held them tight. Shunsui walked Gin to Ukitake's room. He looked in the room and saw Ukitake asleep on his back with Emiko asleep on his chest. Gin smiled as he looked at Emiko sleep with her hair braided down her back. Gin walked in the room and eased in the bed next to Ukitake.

"Welcome back Gin," Ukitake whispered. Emiko started to wake up. She reached out and felt Gin's face. She opened her eyes and gave Gin the biggest smile. She held her arms out for Gin to hold.

"Look at you with your two top teeth." Gin grabbed her and held her tight. "Poppa's not going away any more," Gin said as he kissed her. Emiko held on to Gin as not to let go.

"You two get some sleep. You and I will talk later. I know that you have a lot of questions and I want to answer them all." Ukitake turned on his right side and closed his eyes. He heard Gin and Emiko crying as he dozed off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Ukitake watched the children playing in the yard with Gin and Byakuya. The boys were running as Emiko was sitting in the middle trying to walk with the walker. Ichigo's father had sent Emiko a baby walker to help her with her balance and walking skills.

"Emiko, come and get us," Hideki said as he and Hiroki continued to run around her.

Gin and Byakuya were sitting on a blanket in the garden watching them play. Minutes later Ikkaku and Yumichika walked in with Katsuo. He started to join the boys in playing with Emiko. They sat next to Byakuya and Gin. Gin and Yumichika hugged and began to talk about the children. After a few more minutes, Hisagi and Kira sat down with the group as they watch Fumio join in with the others playing tag. Their play seemed to make Emiko laugh as she tried to chase the boys around the garden.

As the day went on, Ukitake and Shunsui came out and had lunch with the group. Katsuo sat with Ikkaku and held on to him just as Fumio held on to Hisagi. Ukitake noticed how Kira held on to Hisagi tightly also. The twins were sitting on either side of Byakuya but they kept an eye on Gin and Emiko. Gin looked at Emiko mouth as she sported off her two new teeth. They ate and talked and after while the children were back at playing. Hisagi, Ikkaku and Byakuya each took turns to play with children in their game of tag.

"Look at them. This the first time since you left them that they have allowed themselves to play; to be children again. That is why your twins keep looking at you and Byakuya. They want to have permission to be children again," Ukitake said as he looked at Gin. Gin looked and saw Ukitake holding Shunsui's hand. "Tonight Gin, we will talk after the children go to sleep tonight. I want to answer all of your questions; no more secrets."

Ukitake got up and walked inside to prepare for his guest stay for the night. He knew that it was going to be a long night. He sat on the edge of his bed and fell back. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Jūsų teroro baigėsi, Teruo Shimizu." (Your reign of terror has ended, Teruo Shimizu.)

#-#

As the evening came about, everyone came in for dinner. The children were so tired from playing outside all day that they almost fell asleep at the table. Emiko was in Gin's arm whining because she was so tired but so afraid to go to sleep because she may miss something.

After dinner, all of the children were given baths and stories were read. The only ones that did not go to sleep right away were Hideki and Hiroki.

"Daddy, are you and poppa going to sleep in the room with us later?" Hideki asked Byakuya as he was reading him a story for the night.

"We are going to talk to Ukitake tonight but we will be in soon. Now, it is time for you to go to sleep. You two only get one more day before going back to school," Byakuya said as he kissed Hideki on his forehead. He got under the covers and waited for Gin to come and give him a kiss goodnight. Gin walked in the room with Hiroki in his arms. Byakuya jumped up to get Hiroki from his arms. Gin went over and kissed and hugged Hideki while Byakuya placed Hiroki in his bed. They checked on Emiko who fell asleep earlier. Byakuya leaned in the crib and kissed her on cheek. She stirred a little but did not wake.

Byakuya turned and grabbed Gin around his waist and kissed him. "You ready for this?" he whispered in Gin's ear.

"Yeah, I guess so. I have to do this. I just have to get pass this. I think Ukitake wants to tell his story also because I think he is hurting also."

Gin and Byakuya walked out of the room and saw Ukitake and Shunsui sitting at the table sipping tea while holding each others' hand. Gin and Byakuya sat at the table as Ukitake started to pour tea for them. Gin noticed that Ukitake's hands were shaking. He reached out and placed a hand on his hand.

"Jūs niekada pasuko nugara į mane. Aš ne ruožtu mano atgal jums. Aš visada būsiu čia jums." (You never turned your back on me. I will not turn my back on you. I will always be here for you.)

Ukitake looked at Gin and smile. "You do not know how special you are Gin; especially to me." Ukitake balled his hand and took a deep breath. "I wanted to let you know that you were met to be here."

When you were born, I was so happy that I was the one who was chosen to care for you. I was chosen to keep you safe and to love you; just be a parent to you. I felt so honored to be that person. I mean when they placed you in my arms, I could not tell you how I felt holding you for the first time.

Gin looked at Ukitake and placed his hand to his mouth as he realized what Ukitake was saying.

"Jūs pagimdė mane. Jūs esate kaip ir aš. (You gave birth to me. You are like me.)" Gin looked puzzled as he turned and looked at Byakuya. He turned back and looked at Ukitake, "But, Aizen and the experiment, I thought that is why I got pregnant. If what I understand that you're saying, it would have happened anyway."

"Taip, you're right. Dvyniai ir Emiko buvo lemta būti čia. Kada, buvo jūsų, Gin." (Yes, you're right. The twins and Emiko were destined to be here. When, was up to you, Gin.)

Ukitake took a deep breath and spoke. "Gin, remember when you came t me the night before you left with Aizen?"

-_Flashback_-

_Gin banged on the door. There is no answer. "Guardian," Gin whispered softly, "please let me in."_

_The door slowly opened and Gin quickly went in. He quickly placed his arms around his guardian. "Gin, what's wrong? You look so tired." Ukitake placed his arms around Gin and held him until he calmed down. He then turned Gin's face toward him and he looked into his eyes. A look of concern came over his face. "What is it Gin?"_

"_Aizen's going to kill Byakuya. I can't let that happen. I have to go with him tomorrow. Tell me when will this mission end?" Gin said as his eyes began to swell with water. _

"_Aš rūpintis tavimi. (I will take care of you)." The voice said inside Gin's head, "Aš rūpintis tavimi."_

"_Make it stop, please, make it stop." Gin shouted as he placed his hands over his ears._

"_Gin," Ukitake said in a low voice trying to calm Gin, "I am here." He started to hum a song that seems to soothe Gin. "Let me take you to your bed where you can rest soundly. I promise you, no one will bother you."_

_Ukitake walked Gin to his room. Gin undressed and got under the covers. Ukitake sat next to the bed and looked at Gin._

"_Tell me about the voice you are hearing," Ukitake said as he rubbed Gin's head._

"_Aš rūpintis tavimi. That is what the voice is saying. I have been hearing this for the last week." Gin sat up and started yelling, "Make it stop, please make it stop!"_

_Ukitake grabbed Gin and hugged him. He slowly rocked Gin until he quieted. "Užmerkite akis ir poilsio dabar, Gin. (Close your eyes and rest, Gin.)" Ukitake whispered as he placed his hand on forehead to put Gin in a deep sleep._

_As he felt Gin drifted into a deep sleep, Ukitake laid him down. He hummed softly as he placed a barrier around his home to protect Gin. He thought how he had to protect . . . his son. He started to cover Gin when he placed his hand on Gin's stomach._

"_Mes esame čia, Senelis. Mes jį apsaugoti. (We are here, Grandfather. We will protect him), the small voices said in unison. _

_Ukitake jumped. He looked at a sleeping Gin. His thoughts went to how to protect Gin and his children of which he knows nothing about. His other thought was also they knew who he was. _

"_Kaip jums tai pasakyti? (How can you tell this?)", he whispered as he continued to place the covers over Gin. "Mano kūdikis yra atsižvelgiant dvyniai. (My baby is having twins.)" _

_He sat with Gin all night. Before the sun was up, Gin was up and leaving his guardian. "Thank you, Ukitake. I always feel better after I sleep here." Gin hugged Ukitake and started to leave when Ukitake called to him._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Remember what I said to you before you left?" Ukitake asked.

"Pažadai man, kad jūs juos atgal į jį. (Promise me that you will bring them back to him)," Gin said as he held Byakuya's hand. "I did not know what that meant until now."

"And you did just that." Byakuya said as he lifted Gin's hand and kissed the back of his hand. "I too heard the voice when I was in the hospital. A voice stating 'Aš juos saugoti (I will protect him)'. Ukitake told me later that you were pregnant." Byakuya stopped.

"I could not let him come and get you. He was hurt and in no shape to come and get you. The commander said the mission was more important than you." Ukitake became upset as he spoke the words. "I feel the most at fault because it was my job to protect you and I failed miserably." Ukitake started to cry.

"Don't cry. You did what you thought was best at that time," Gin said as he tried to reassure Ukitake when Emiko started to cry. "Your granddaughter is calling me." Gin got up and was leaving the room. "I want to finish this tonight. I want to know about my father." Gin turned and left the room.

Ukitake exhaled and leaned on Shunsui for support. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

"No. I can't stop now," he looked at Shunsui, "like Gin said, I want to finish this tonight."

_I want to apologize to everyone for the lateness. I am working with my friend on another story that was not Bleach. So I am watching the episodes to get a feel for characters. Then the stories got twisted in my head but I am going to finish this story. The next chapter should come after Halloween. Thanks for your support and emails. _


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_**Happy Holidays. We got another chapter and we will have another one. Thanks to you all.**_

Gin and Byakuya came back into the room with Ukitake and Kyoraku after they got Emiko and the twins back to sleep.

As usual, the twins woke up when they heard Emiko crying. When they saw their Poppa Gin come in to check on her, they got up and also wanted to be held by Gin. He called Byakuya in the room to help him get the twins back to sleep as he gave Emiko a bottle. While he slowly rocked Emiko to sleep, Gin looked over at Byakuya as he assured Hiroki and Hideki that their Poppa would be there when they woke up the in morning. As they both put the children back to sleep, Gin placed his hand in Byakuya's as they walked back into the room.

"She is still not sure if I am here to stay or not. I have a lot of time to make up to my boys and daughter," Gin said and he held Byakuya's hand tightly. He reached out his other hand to Ukitake, who grabbed it and smiled at Gin. Gin started to serve tea to everyone.

As everyone finished their tea, Gin began to ask questions again. "How did you meet him, my father?"

Ukitake's smile went away as he placed his cup on the table. Gin noticed that he balled his fist as he began to speak. "I will start at the beginning."

"I knew your father as a friend at first. He was my first love and," he looked at Gin and slightly smiled, "he was my lover."

"Teruo Shimizu was a funny personable guy who I loved. I knew that he was not the one but it was nice to be with someone. We had fun and he did make me laugh. Now your father had what it took to be a shinigami but he did not want to go on that path. He left the academy because he wanted to be something like a Samdinys (Mercenary) but I called him a Žudikas (Killer). After that, I refused to see him anymore because of that and his personality changed. He wanted things his way and I could not stand there and let him hurt and kill others."

Ukitake started to shake and cry. Shunsui grabbed his hands and pulled him to his chest.

"Tai viso. Aš esu čia. Ar norite sustabdyti?" (It is all over. I am here. Do you want to stop?) He whispered in Ukitake's ear.

Ukitake shook his head no but started coughing. His coughing became so out of control that he couldn't breathe. Shunsui picked Ukitake up and carried him to his room. Gin got ahead of them and fixed Ukitake's bed. Shunsui placed Ukitake in the bed as Gin mixed the medicine to ease his coughing. Byakuya started the small fire in the fireplace to start the home made humidifier to help his breathing as he slept. Ukitake fought Gin as he gave him the medicine because he did not want to go to sleep. He wanted to continue to tell his story but he started to slowly give in and within a few minutes, he was asleep.

Gin got in the bed and held his poppa. He looked at Shunsui and asked him what happened that got him so upset. Shunsui looked at a sleeping Ukitake as he held his hand.

"Gin, before I answer that question, I want you to know that Ukitake always loved and still loves you. You were always wanted by both me and him. Our goal in the beginning was to love you and keep you safe. It did not turn out that way." Shunsui's tears fell as he looked over at Gin. "One night, Jushiro was walking to see me. You know how he never wants to be seen as helpless." Shunsui stopped to take a deep breath. "I told him I would meet him but he said no. I always would meet him halfway but this one night," he said as he balled his fist, "that one night . . . I decided not to meet him."

Shunsui stopped again. He got up and walked to the window. He stared out over the yard remembering that day . . .

_I was laying on the bed waiting on Ukitake. I was half way through a bottle of sake when it dawned on me that my friend was running a little late. Ukitake stated that he was ready for his protector and was ready to move on. As time went on, I felt that something was wrong. Jushiro was never late. So, I went to meet him at the spot where we would always meet. I did not have to go too far when I found him. He was on the ground, beaten and bleeding. I picked him up and carried him home and I sent for Unohana. She came and worked on Jushiro. She told me that not only was he beaten but he was . . . ."_

Gin held a sleeping Ukitake. He realized that Ukitake was raped. He was here because his father raped Ukitake.

"Gin, as I said earlier, you were the reason Teruo Shimizu was not killed by me. Jushiro was so happy he was so happy he was pregnant with you. When he said that he was happy just to have you in his arms, believe him."

Your mother, Byakuya, was a very close friend to us. She helped me care for Jushiro as he went further into the pregnancy. He still held his position but his health did go down slightly. He wanted all of his strength for you, Gin. She helped Ukitake around his place as the time came nearer."

Byakuya looked at him. Shunsui put a hand on Byakuya shoulder and smiled.

"Your mother was a strong woman and mother to you. Your father was strong but some of your strength and your stubbornness came from her also."

"My father always said that she had a way of getting what she wanted," Byakuya said with a very slight smile on his face.

"Your mother and I are descendants of the same clan. They were called Raštas (The Protectors). We were warriors. We were to protect and fight for the ones we love. The one I loved was a Minčių Skaitytojas (Telepathist)," Shunsui said as he looked at Ukitake. "We chose each other but we were not ready to commit but we knew we would be together.

"One day, Byakuya, you and your mother came to see Jushiro and you. You, Gin, were about one or two months old. Byakuya, you were eighteen months old. Your mother and Jushiro were having tea. Gin was sleep beside Jushiro and you, Byakuya, sat next to your mother. I stood in the door and that is when we saw it."

Byakuya and Gin looked at Shunsui waiting for the answer.

"I saw Byakuya hold your hand, Gin. Your mother called you Mažasis Raštas (Natural Protector). Later she asked that I train you in our ways.

"'It seems that he has made his choice,' your mother said. Besides she did not want . . . . ," he let out a deep breath, "she did not want to lose another son."

"Starrk," Byakuya whispered.

"Yes, your mother told me before she met your father; she had a son named Taro. She said that he was a good son, very obedient child. One day during a hollow attack, Taro was taken by a hollow that, as she said, 'It looked like a rabid dog.' She was determined to make sure that you would be able to fight and protect what was important to you."

Byakuya and Shunsui both looked at Gin and Ukitake in the bed. Gin had fallen asleep. He was holding Ukitake. Ukitake breathing had slowed to long, deep breath. Shunsui walked over and kissed Ukitake on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Galite pailsėti dabar. Viskas gerai. Jūs atlikote gerą darbą. (You can rest now. All is well. You have done a good job.)

Byakuya kissed Gin and whispered I love you in his ear. He placed covers over Gin and walked out the room with Shunsui. He went into the room where their children were asleep. Emiko started to wake. She has done this since Gin returned. He picked her out of the crib before she was fully awake. He paced the floor while humming the lullaby Gin always hummed to the children.

Before he placed her back in her crib, he kissed her on the forehead. He notices that she has the peaceful look on her face. He walked over to the bed where the twins were sleeping. He leaned down and gave each one a kiss on the forehead. He walked over to remove his kenseikan. He sat on the bed and fell back. He did not realize how tired he was. He closed his eyes and felt his mind starting to process the information he learned today. _Gin is a product of rape. He thought about Starrk and how he too is in love with Gin. If he had not been taken away by a hollow, would he be here?_

Byakuya closed his eyes and was about fall off to sleep when he felt his lover's reiatsu in the room with him.

As Gin got in the bed and wrapped his arms around Byakuya, he spoke before Byakuya could ask the questions.

"Ukitake vis dar miega, tačiau jo kvėpavimas yra geriau. Shunsui su juo. Ir aš norėjau būti su savo vyru. (Ukitake is still asleep but his breathing is better. Shunsui is with him. And I wanted to be with my husband.)" Gin smiled and closed his eyes.

Byakuya held Gin and whispered to Gin. "Aš myliu tave ir nustoti skaityti mano mintys. (I love you and stop reading my thoughts)."

The both laughed quietly as they dozed off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

A few days passed when Gin and Byakuya with their children moved back home. Hiroki and Hideki were back into school and Byakuya was back at work. Although he had fought the idea, but lost out, Ukitake was staying with the Kuchiki Family at their home. Emiko loved the idea of Ukitake being there. She raced in her walker between her Poppa and her Grandfather.

One afternoon, Ukitake was lounging outside on the deck to the garden. He had Emiko in his arms; where she found a comfortable position to fall asleep after running around in garden with Gin. Gin was sitting next to him as he looked at Emiko nap.

"Gin, this is what I love the most about your daughter, I mean" Ukitake stopped and smiled, "my granddaughter. She is the only one that lets me hold her. She can always fall asleep in my arms," Ukitake said as he kissed her on her forehead. "This is what I missed the most about not having you around when you were a baby."

"I wanted ask you about that, why did you give me away?" Gin asked. "If you do not feel like answering it now, we can talk later but I do want an answer." Gin felt more comfortable asking his father questions because all that mattered was they were together now. He always gave Ukitake an out but Ukitake did not hesitate to answer his questions.

Ukitake looked at Gin and knew that this question would come one day. He thought for many years how he would answer that question. He took a deep breath and began.

"I never wanted to give you away but your father wanted you dead. Your father was a killer and he belonged to a group called Žmogžudystė varnos (Murder of Crows). This group was notorious for working on the backstreets of Rukongai, were they controlled a lot of thing; illegal things. Your father's initiation into this group was to kill a person from the Gotei 13." Ukitake stopped and asked that Gin take Emiko inside the house. "Aš noriu ją išgirsti apie šio žmogaus. (I do want her to hear about this man.)

Gin took a sleeping Emiko inside to her crib. He then came back outside to assist Ukitake to his bed. Gin did not like being far from Emiko and it was time for Ukitake to take his medicine. After he took his medicine, Ukitake continued his story.

"Your father wanted to not only to be a part of this organization, but he wanted to take over the organization. Believe me; his zanpakuto would have made it possible for him to become head of this organization."

"His zanpakuto? What was his zanpakuto?" Gin asked.

"His zanpakuto was called Lėlių Meistras (Puppet Master). The Soul Society called his zanpakuto Papettomasutā." Gin looked puzzled at Ukitake. It was hard for Ukitake to describe that zanpakuto but he thought for a minute and then spoke. "Gin, remember when you told me about the dream state you were in when were in being held?"

"Yeah," Gin answered.

"What was one of things that you noticed? How did you know that it was different?"

Gin thought for a few seconds and smiled. "It was Aizen. He was out of character," Gin paused, "he apologized to me. He said that he did not want to see me hurting over the lost of our baby. That was so out of character for him."

"That's it. You see, his zanpakuto allowed him to get in your head so that he could produce the environment and controls the characters to get a reaction."

"To continue Gin, your father wanted to be the head of this organization so he had to show that he had the heart for it. He told this group that he would not only kill a person from the Gotei 13 but also a child of a member." Ukitake looked at Gin. He reached out and placed a hand to Gin's face. He wiped away the tears that started to fall down Gin cheeks.

"When I found out about this plot, I told Shunsui and Byakuya's mother about it. She found a family that would care for you while Shunsui and I went after your father to stop him. I would come and see you at times but I was just as determined to stop Teruo from hurting you." Ukitake stopped and took a deep breath. "I wanted this to end so bad because I wanted to get you back." Ukitake started to cry. "Out of all of this, I just wanted to be a parent to you." Ukitake took his hands and held Gin's hand. He sat up so that he was looking Gin.

"One day, Shunsui and I came to visit you but the whole town was destroyed. We looked all over for you and the family but we did not find you. My heart dropped because I thought you were dead. I cried and cried more as I thought about you." Ukitake started to shake as he thought of the times he searched for Gin. "I thought you were dead. For years I cried because I missed you. Then one year, I started to have these dreams about you. But these dreams weren't just dreams but your spiritual energy calling out to me. I began searching all of Rukongai for you which lasted for years. Then one day, I was in a town where I felt your reiatsu. I was so happy because now I had proof that you were alive." Ukitake started to yawn and he looked at Gin and smile. "Do you remember the day I found you?"

Gin laughed softly so that he would not wake Emiko from her afternoon nap. "I will say this, you are a lot stronger than you looked," Gin said as he demonstrated how Ukitake grabbed his wrist on that day. "I thought you and Shunsui were going to take me away, like to an orphanage."

"Yeah, but you made sure that we took Rangiku with us. That day, Gin, was the happiest day for me in a long time," Ukitake smiled as he yawned again. He felt his eyes get heavy as he laid his head on the pillow. Gin placed a blanket over Ukitake as he fell asleep. Gin kissed him on the forehead as he whispered 'Aš tave myliu Poppa"(I love you, Poppa).

Gin eased out of the room and went toward the kitchen. He looked in on Emiko who was standing in her crib. She started to jump up with her arms stretch out for Gin pick her up.

"Hello sweetheart," Gin said as he picked her up out of the crib, "you know it is about time for your Daddy and brothers to come home." Gin said as he carried Emiko to her carried to her walker. They both walked into the kitchen where Gin gave her a hard cookie to keep her occupied while he prepared dinner. Emiko followed Gin around the kitchen trying to help with dinner. Gin started humming a song for Emiko and she tried to dance and sing with Gin. As Gin was about to complete dinner, Emiko ran to the door to look out in the garden.

About a minute later, she started to scream and stamp her feet because she could feel her brothers and her Daddy coming home. Gin walked up and opened the door so they could meet Byakuya and the boys. As soon as she saw her brothers running in the yard, Emiko shrieked. She ran as fast as her walker would carry her to meet her brothers. Gin saw Byakuya walking behind the boys. Gin started to do a playful scream like Emiko and ran to Byakuya. They walked back to the house; Hiroki and Hideki ran down the hall to change their clothes while Emiko was being held by her daddy. She giggled as Byakuya gave her kisses and hugs. After her brothers came back into the kitchen, Emiko wanted out of her daddy's arms and into her walker.

Gin and Byakuya watch their children run in and out of the house. They watched how the boys made sure Emiko was not left behind or alone. They played hide and seek and Tag as their laughter filled the whole house.

At the dinner table, the boys told their daddies what they learned in school today and that in a week they will have their competition with the upper classmen. They wanted their parents to come with their god parents and Emiko, who wanted everyone to hear her sing at the table. As she started to sing, Ukitake and Shunsui walked into the kitchen and joined in the fun.

As they finished dinner, Gin and Ukitake cleared the table as Byakuya took the boys to their room to help them do homework and take their baths. Emiko was sitting on the floor with a spoon banging on a pot while she was trying to sing. Gin and Ukitake hummed along with her as she banged the pot. That was their entertainment while they were cleaning the kitchen.

After Gin got Emiko ready in bed, he joined Ukitake on the deck outside. Byakuya and Shunsui came outside to sit with them. They were staring at the night sky as Byakuya pointed at constellations. He tried to test Gin but Gin was laughing.

"Gin, you are not focusing," Byakuya said as he put his arm around Gin to pull him closer to him. "As I always said, 'you must focus'".

Just then Gin looked at him and smiled. "That's it. You told me to focus."

Byakuya and Shunsui looked puzzled. Ukitake smiled as he looked at Gin.

_This chapter is too long. I had to split it. The other part should be up soon. Thanks._


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Well, I just had my laptop go down. Got to get a new hard drive. I am _kinda_ sad but it will be a larger hard drive and yeah it is still my first laptop. I am lost for three days so I had to use the back up. I am down for at least three days but they are hopeful to get all my info and stories transferred. But, this story is just part of what I had. When I get my lap top back, I can finish the chapter. Enjoy

-%-

Byakuya was lying in the bed as Gin eased in the bed trying not to wake him. He felt Gin trying to be careful not to wake him. Gin sat and looked at Byakuya; he smile at the person who he loved the most. He smiled at the person who placed his life on the line each time to make sure he was there to be with their children.

Gin started to shake as he felt Byakuya's hand touch his arm.

"Meilė, kas tai yra? Kas yra todėl jūs nusiminusi?" (Love, what is it? What is making you upset?) Byakuya said as he sat up and pulled Gin to him.

Gin's started crying as he was slowly being rocked by his husband who whispered 'Viskas gerai' (All is well) over and over again. Gin could not stop crying.

"Talk to me, Gin", Byakuya said as he spoke to a crying Gin. He just held him and let Gin cry. It dawned on him what was going on with Him.

'_He has been under stress since Emiko's birth. Over the last eight months, it has been no stop for him. He believes he can do it all and I believed him. Over the last few weeks, he has learned about his birth parents, codes Aizen placed in his sub-conscientious and that he was the reason that everyone went to Hueco Mundo.' _Byakuya kept his thoughts to himself_._

Byakuya rocked him until he fell asleep. He slowly got out of bed and went to his study. He was writing in his journal when he felt Shunsui Kyoraku standing in the door.

"He going to be fine, Byakuya. His body has been basically in shock since the little one has been born and now his mind is telling him enough," Shunsui said as his place a hand on Byakuya shoulder. "What would you like for me to do?"

"I am going to take over the responsibility the house and I am going to show Gin that he does not have to do it all." Byakuya continued to write as he spoke. "Could you watch over my family for the evening? I will return."

Kyoraku watched as Byakuya get up from his desk and leave the room. He thought how he is so glad Byakuya trusted him.

-%-

Gin opened his eyes to bright sun light in the bed room. He jump up because he over slept. He jump out of bed and started to run out of the room when he looked on their patio to see Byakuya's back to him. He knew the Byakuya was usually at work at this time. He started to walk to the door because he heard Emiko laughing as she was running in the yard.

She was running chasing after a butterfly. She would fall but with encouragement from her 'Daddy', she would get up and try again.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Gin said as he walked up to Byakuya and placed his arms around him.

Byakuya smiled and said, "I love you too much to let you burn yourself out." He turned and kissed him. "And before you ask, Ukitake helped me get the boys ready for school. Now, go and get dressed for today. We have a lunch date with one Emiko Kuchiki today," he said as he kept his eye on Emiko still chasing after the butterfly, "and she is not taking 'NO' for an answer. " He got up from his chair and chased after Emiko before she got too far away.

Gin looked how Byakuya was playing with her laughing. He hurried back in to shower and to get dress. He was combing hair when he saw a gift on the dresser. He picked it up and read the card.

'Because we love you' the card read. He opened the gift and he saw a framed picture from his favorite artists; Hideki and Hiroki Kuchiki.

The picture had hand prints of Byakuya's hands, Ukitake's hands, Kyoraku's hands, the twin's and Emiko's hands. He knew the twins were the only one who could get this done for Byakuya. He took the picture and hung on the wall over his dresser so it would be the first thing he would see when he woke up in the morning.

He finished combing his hair and rushed back outside. He saw Byakuya holding Emiko pointing at Gin. She saw him as Byakuya placed her on the ground. She stood and started walking to Gin. He was amazed how well her balance was as she started walking. Gin ran out to meet her. Byakuya walked behind her to make sure she did not hurt herself. She ran until she was in Gin's arms. She laughed and hugged her Poppa while Byakuya kissed him.

Suddenly Emiko wanted out of their arms. They laughed as she started walked toward the house. Gin slowly looked up and saw a table set for lunch. Ukitake and Kyoraku were sitting at the table as a waiter and a chef were waiting for Emiko, Byakuya and Gin. As Emiko made her way to Ukitake, Byakuya and Gin walked hand –in-hand towards the group.

As they sat down the chef made lunch as the waiter served the meal. Emiko sat between Gin and Ukitake as they both ate and talked about the children.

As the meal ended Emiko got into her poppa's arm and fell asleep. Ukitake signaled a nanny who was waiting in the doorway to come and get Emiko. A young woman appeared with an older woman who both appeared and bowed in front of the group. Gin recognized the older woman as the one who raised Byakuya. Gin looked at Byakuya as nodded for Gin to allow them take Emiko to bed. Gin slowly let the older woman take Emiko as he watched them leave.

"What is today about? What are you two doing ?" Gin asked as he looked at Byakuya.

He smiled and stated, "Don't ask me, Ask your Poppa."

Gin turned and looked at Ukitake. "Poppa?"


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_**I got my computer back with more hard drive room. Yeah! Now, we wanted to Gin a little happiness. We will get back to the main story soon. Thanks for reading. **_

"Ukitake, what are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Gin said angrily at him. He looked at Byakuya who was sitting at the table. He glared at him and started to say something when Ukitake spoke.

"Gin," Ukitake said sternly, "sit down."

Gin looked at him. The look on Ukitake's face told Gin that he was serious and needed to have his undivided attention.

"Gin," Ukitake's tone became softer, "please sit down," he said as he held out his hand, "I want to talk to you."

Gin sat at the table. He stared at Ukitake waiting to see what he had to say.

"One, you are not to say anything until I finish. Two, you are to listen to what I have to say." Ukitake stared at Gin.

There was silence for one minute but it seemed like a life time. Then Byakuya saw Gin blink. When he saw that, he knew Gin was calm and shocked that Ukitake spoke to him that way. Gin shook his head and sat quietly. Byakuya and Shunsui knew not to get in the middle of this conversation. Then Ukitake spoke to Byakuya and Shunsui.

"Please will you two leave while I speak to my son," Ukitake said as Byakuya knew this is why he placed him in charge of this project. He knew if anyone could convince Gin of this, Ukitake was the one. The two left the table and went toward the gate. It would be soon time to meet Hiroki and Hideki; so they walked towards the school.

"Do you think Gin will go for this?" Shunsui asked.

If I did this last month," Byakuya said in his monotone voice, "no; but now that Ukitake's role has changed with Gin, I think he may agree." Byakuya paused as he thought about it. "Gin now has an opponent that he may not be able to win against."

Shunsui laughed as he slapped Byakuya on the back. The two continued to walk towards the school.

-%-

"Gin, I know I cannot say much about being a parent but I do know that you are a good parent. The twins idealize you. Emiko loves you with all her heart and Byakuya, well; he loves you with all his being. There are others who love you too; Yumichika and Kira, their children and me. You are the one who is always there for everyone. You take care of this house and your family. You prepare meals, you take of others children during the day and you also care for me."

Gin was about to speak when Ukitake held up his fore finger to Gin. Gin backed down and continued to listen.

"I know I am the last person to tell you how to parent or run your life. I know that I have no right to even call you son," Ukitake said as he choked back his tears. "Every time I see you, you are doing something for someone else but not for you. You never told anyone 'no'. Even when you were asked to spy on Aizen, you did not say no."

Now Ukitake held his hand out to Gin. Gin slowly reached out to him. He placed his hand in Ukitake's hand.

"I am now talking to as your Father. When my son-in-law came to me and said that he feels as though his partner is slipping away from him, he refused to let this happen. Gin, when Byakuya stopped being mad at you when you left with Aizen, he took responsibility and promised that he would never let anyone harm you and I mean anyone. He promised that he would always protect his children and he promised that he would protect and love you."

Ukitake continued. "So my son-in-law asked me to help my son realize just how special he is, just how much he loves him, so I jumped at the chance. When you married Byakuya, you married him. Not his wealth; not his position; not even his position in the Gotei 13. He is your protector and he just happens to be head of the Kuchiki family. His grandfather trained him to head this family. Shunsui trained him to be a Protector; your Protector. You have two sons who are in the need of training; training by you and Byakuya. You cannot do that without a staff. So I, as your father, am going to be in charge of staff."

Gin looked at him. "I have no staff."

Ukitake smiled and said, "You do now." Ukitake signal for an older woman who was standing in the waiting area. She approached them and bowed. "This is Hisoka. She is head of the Kuchiki household staff. She is also the nanny who reared Byakuya."

Gin remembered seeing Byakuya speaking with her on numerous occasions. He just said she was instrumental in his childhood.

"Gin, look how fine Byakuya came out. Just think how well your children are going to be with you and Byakuya. Gin, you are going to have to leave this past of torturing yourself behind. Everyone has forgiven you and now it is time for you to forgive yourself."

Gin was squeezing Ukitake's hand. He was trying very hard to hold back the tears.

"May I speak?" Hisoka said as she stepped in front of Gin. She knelt in front of Gin and smiled.

"Master Gin, I have watched Master Byakuya grow into a fine person and strong leader of this family. When his mother died, he did not cry; at least not in front of his Father or Grandfather. When his father died, he tried to step into the role that he knew one day he would have to take over. He was such a brave soul. As he grew, I saw him train and study to be the strongest leader of that the Kuchiki clan has ever had. I, too, am a Raštas (Protector). I saw him take his role as your Protector. I actually saw him fall in love with you. The day you agreed to come live with him with the children, I saw him smile. The day the twins were born, I saw him cry for the first time. He stated to me that whatever you wanted, you would have. When you decided that you did not want any help, he was happy with that. It was your wish. I have trained many Nannies, Maids, Butlers and Chefs for members of the Kuchiki Family but I have been in charge to provide the best care for Master Byakuya, Little Master Hiroki, Little Master Hideki and Little Mistress Emiko and most importantly you, Master Gin. I would be honored to serve Master Byakuya and you, Master Gin." Hisoka stood, bowed to the group and walked away.

Ukitake spoke to Gin. "Hisoka and I will help you. Beside, I will need something to do since I put in my paperwork for my resignation from the Gotei 13."

A surprised looked came across Gin's face. "Poppa?" You're quitting the Gotei 13. Why?"

Ukitake smiled as he let go of Gin's hand. He smiled as he placed his hand behind his head. "Well, I not getting any younger," he chuckled. "Plus, I have a son who I want to get to know very well and I have grandchildren I want to spoil." Ukitake smile disappeared when he said the last statement. "After this last attack, if you were not there, I may not have recovered quickly." His smile quickly came back. "So, since you said that you wanted to take of me, I decided why not."

Gin got up and walked to Ukitake. He put his arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Poppa," Gin smiled, "but can we talk about this situation with the servants in the house?"

"Well, this is what Byakuya ordered. He is the Leader of the Kuchiki Family. Now you are his partner and he trust you to be head of his home but not at the expense of your health and happiness. I cannot stop this and I won't stop it. You are important to him, your children and to me."

He motioned for Hisoka to come and sit with them at the table.

The three talked until Emiko woke up. A nanny came out the group to inform them that Little Miss Emiko was starting to wake up and would Master Gin like for her to bring her to him. Gin was about to get up when Ukitake grabbed his hand to stop him. Ukitake nodded as Hisoka left the table to check on Emiko.

"Why did you stop me?" Gin asked as he waited for them to bring Emiko.

"Hisako is going to see how this nanny interacts with Emiko. She will not let anything happen to Emiko. If Emiko does not like her, she will be gone," Ukitake said. "Now go and watch for yourself."

Gin stood outside of the door of Emiko's room as he watched Hisako observe Emiko with the nanny. Gin knew that Emiko loved everyone and would not fight the nanny. After she changed Emiko, she placed Emiko in the walker. Emiko saw Hisako who she smiled at as she passed her to go to Gin. Gin leaned down and kissed her and they both walked outside back to Ukitake. As Ukitake took his granddaughter into the yard to let her run and play, Gin turned to Hisako.

"Please, come and sit with us. We have to continue our conversation. I was very impressed in how Emiko reacted to you and your nanny."

Hisako bowed to Gin. She asked if he would like to have tea brought out to them.

Gin smiled. "No, but," he hesitated slightly, "please inform your staff to begin preparing dinner for my family. Their daddy will be bringing my boys home soon. Please prepare for eight. I would like for you to join us for dinner."

"Master Gin, it is not for me . . ." Hisoka was speaking before Gin stopped her.

"I want you at our table tonight. Thank you. Once you inform the staff, I will see you out here with us." Gin bowed to her and walked towards Emiko, who was walking to him.

Hisako looked at Ukitake and smiled. She spoke to the Head Butler and informed him the wishes of Master Gin. She turned and went to the group sitting under the tree.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_**This is what I call a 'happy Gin chapter'. I wanted him to be happy and not work so hard. We are nearing the end to this story but I want to wrap up some loose ends. Thanks for your support and enjoy. **_

Gin, Kira, Yumichika and Ukitake sat in the courtyard as Emiko, Fumio and Katsuo were running and playing hide-and-seek in the yard.

Three nannies stood at different areas of the yard keeping an eye on the children. They were to ensure that the children did not go outside of the perimeter that was set by Gin. They also were to ensure that no harm come to them.

The friends got together more often now that most of the chores that Gin would do throughout the day was now being done by house staff. Ukitake and Hisoka had negotiated with Gin to allow the staff to come and do the chores around the house. Gin fought a good fight until Byakuya stepped in and told Gin that the staff was not going away. It was up to him how much the staff would interact with the family. After a few days, Gin agreed to the staff only if his friends Yumichika and Kira also have a small staff which consisted of a nanny, a maid, a chef and a butler. He also said that Ukitake had to be in charge of them also. Hisoka and Ukitake agreed.

The next evening after the decision, Gin and Byakuya invited their friends to dinner. They had good time and the children had fun playing in the yard. After the children wound down, they were placed to bed by the Hisoka and her staff.

Byakuya, Hisagi and Ikkaku went to the meeting room to discuss the latest changes in his household.

"Gin agreed to this? It's about time, Byakuya. Yumi said that Gin seemed to push himself to the point of exhaustion and when he tries to help him, it was like getting the Central 46 to say yes," Ikkaku said as he drank the sake in front of him.

"I know that was a hard fought fight to get Gin to agree to have a staff," Hisagi said as he smiled thinking how stubborn Gin could be. "So what did you have to agree to?"

Byakuya was silent for a few moments. "I had to agree to provide a staff for the both of you."

Both the men looked at Byakuya like he was crazy. "What?" they said in unison.

"Yes." Byakuya said as to say to them that they heard correctly.

"You don't have to," Hisagi was saying when he was cut off by Byakuya.

"Gin made a point. Yumi and Kira were his friends when the twins were born. They supported him when he needed them and when they needed him, he was there. You agreed to come and stay with us to help Gin with the twins and Emiko. For that I am appreciative for that act."

Byakuya looked at his friends. Outside of Shunsui, they knew most about him and Gin. When Aizen took their partners, they followed him to Hueco Mundo to get them. When Gin was in danger and taken by his father; they went to Hueco Mundo with him, no questions asked.

"I have no problems with the decision but it is just information, it is up to Yumi and Kira. Gin, Ukitake and the Head of the Kuchiki staffing, Hisako, are speaking with them now. The decision is up to them. We are at work and they are at home with our children. We trust them to make decision for our households. They never disappointed us and we have to trust them to make the right decision."

The three friends relaxed and waited for the decision. They talked of other things like mission, meeting and projects as the time passed.

The meeting with Ukitake, Hisako, Gin, Kira and Yumichika was not as tense as Gin thought it would be. Kira and Yumichika agreed to have a staff assist them. They felt honored that Gin thought of them in making his final decision. They both knew that if they did not agree, Gin would turn his staff away. It has been just been a few days and they could tell Gin was starting to rest. He did not look tired like he usually does in the evening.

Hisako was pleased that they agreed to the help. She told them that she would come and sit with them so that they can work out the term of the staff. She told them that she has nannies that she would bring with her to match with the children when they are meeting. Yumichika and Kira had two terms that was not negotiable: 1) Ukitake would be in charge of their staff for now and 2) Gin would care for the children with the nannies if they have to go on a mission or work with their husband at their division.

Gin smiled when heard that and agreed to it. Hisako stood from the table and told them that she will send word a day before she comes to their residence. She bowed and left the group.

Gin, Kira and Yumichika smiled and hugged. They wanted to check on their children. An elder lady came into the room and bowed. She was close to Hisako's age and had a lot of Hisako's features but she was not as vocal as Hisako. Her name was Jun and she was Hisako's younger sister.

Gin introduced Jun to his friends. He asked Jun to prepare Ukitake's bed for the evening and to also notify Byakuya and his guest that our meeting is over. She bowed and left the room.

"I'm not tired Gin," Ukitake said as he coughed.

"Poppa, you have been up all day today and you agreed that I would take care of you. Now you must rest because over the next days, you will be very busy helping Yumi and Kira with their staff. If you are not well, I will make you stay in bed until you are well.

Ukitake looked at Gin, who had Yumichika and Kira behind him. He laughed softly as he waved a finger at them. "The three of you are not going to gang up on me. You win tonight but after I am rested, it is on." He laughed and coughed a little. He got up and wrapped his arm around Gin as they walked to his room. Yumichika and Kira went to check on the children.

Gin assisted Ukitake in the bed. "Gin, I am not an invalid," he said. Gin continued as though he was not listening. He continued to assist Ukitake until he was in the bed and under the covers. He instructed the staff to start the humidifier treatment for him. As Gin gave him his medicine, Ukitake looked at him and smiled. Gin placed a hand on his poppa's cheek.

"I know everything you did for me was out of love and protection of me. Now, let me take care of you. If I fuss over you it is because I can." Gin kissed Ukitake's forehead. "I love you and now you need to rest."

Ukitake told Gin he loved him too as he began to relax. Gin left the room to join Byakuya, who was coming from the children's room. He put his arm around Gin's waist as they walked to the meeting room where, everyone was waiting.

"Is Ukitake okay?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes," Gin said as he put his arm around Byakuya. "I think he is over doing it but he is resting better since you modified that humidifier. His breathing is better and easier. I am going to check on him later."

As they finished their deserts, the two couples were ready to home. Gin and Byakuya stated since the children are asleep they should stay and leave in the morning. After little argument, they agreed. Byakuya had tea brought out to them.

"Gin and Byakuya, thank you for the gift of a staff to assist me," Kira said as tears came to his eyes. "I can now put the time in with Fumio and with Hisagi.

Gin smiled and held out his hand to Kira. "I am still going to be here for you and if you need me send for me. Nothing has changed in our friendship," Gin said as he reached out for Kira and Yumichika's hand. "Nothing has changed."

"Well, I am happy for you Gin, you are looking better than but not as lovely as I am," Yumichika said as he batted his eyes. Kira and Gin laughed as he put on a show. "But seriously Gin, I do appreciate the help, because Katsuo is requiring a lot of attention and at times, I do feel overwhelmed. I thought if Gin could do this, I could to." Yumichika's violet eyes filled with tears. Gin walked over to him and hugged him. Kira came over and hugged his friends.

"We are here for each other," Gin said as he wiped away Yumichika tears. He laughed as he said how red eyes made him look ugly. Kira started laughing then Gin. It was contagious and before they knew it, they all were laughing. They talked for a little while longer and decided that it was late and they should retire for the evening.

Gin spoke to Jun to let her know that they were through for the evening. Jun also reported that the 'little angels' as she called the children, were sleeping well and also Master Ukitake is also resting well. Gin thanked her for the report and they bowed to each other.

Gin and his friends hugged and they parted to their part of the house.

In their bedroom, Gin stared at the framed picture of the hand prints his sons did for him. Byakuya came behind Gin and put his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Gin turned and started kissing Byakuya passionately. When they broke away, Byakuya continued to kiss him on his neck and his chest. Byakuya started undress Gin as both of their breathing became heavy. Before Gin knew it, he was naked and laying on the floor underneath Byakuya. He could not stop himself as all the passion that he felt for his husband at this moment came to head and he released it. For the first time since Emiko was born, Gin and Byakuya made love. This was what both of them wanted and needed. It lasted for hours and now they both lay naked on the floor. Gin held Byakuya as he slept. He began to drift off as Byakuya woke up and carried him to their bed. He then placed a protective arm around Gin as they both began to doze off to sleep again.

Byakuya whispered in Gin's ear as he slowly dozed off to sleep.

"Aš ieškojote jūs visi mano gyvenime. Mano meilė jums yra stipri."

Kaip žvaigždės kryžiaus danguje, aš visada pasieks Jūsų ir sekite jį į visatos pabaigos."

(I have searched for you all of my life. My love for you is strong. As the stars cross the sky, I will always reach for yours and follow it to the end of the universe.)

Byakuya was asleep before he finished the poem. Gin remembered it because he said to him on the day they first made love. That was before Hisana. It was before Aizen.

He looked at Byakuya and finished their poem.

"Ir jei aš niekada matyti jus vėl, būsiu puoselėti šio momento amžinai. (And if I never see you again, I will cherish this moment forever.)

Gin kissed him and fell asleep in his arms


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_**We want to send out prays out to the people of Japan and the surrounding area. We also want pray for the people of Libya. Before you read this, please take a moment of silence. Sorry about the mistakes. Will make correction soon. Thank you. **_

The sun shined brightly in the sky, which meant only one thing: Springtime was in the air, Gin thought as he sat under a tree in the garden. He was sipping on his tea when Ukitake came out to sit with him. He thought how much he enjoyed the time he was spending with his father. Ukitake health improved greatly since he permanently moved in with Gin and his family. Gin thinks that it is because he gave up the responsibility of the Thirteenth Division. Ukitake also gave up his sibling responsibility to the Kuchiki Family as Byakuya bought the estate and land of his family. Since Gin was next in line to take over, Ukitake went on ahead and sign it over to them.

Also since Gin has a staff now, an idea he is still making an adjustment to, he has more time to himself and with Byakuya. The boys were in school and Emiko is starting stimulation or 'pre-pre-school' as Ukitake calls it, keeps her occupied for most of the day. It is done at the home so Emiko does get to spend time with Gin before the boys come home.

"Poppa," Gin said as he was looking at Ukitake, "do you want tea?"

"Already taken care of," he responded as butler brought out a tray of more tea and cookies. After he left Ukitake looked at Gin and smiled. "Over the last couple of months I see you have that smile back that you had when you two got back together. It is beautiful."

Gin smiled and blushed. "He never ceases to amaze me. I love him more now than I did when we," Gin stopped. He forgot he is speaking to his father. "Anyhow, Poppa, can you tell me about us, our people, and our history." Gin paused as he got his thought together. "I mean you come from a tribe of Minčių Skaitytojas. What are you or what are we and my children? What can I tell them? I mean Byakuya knows he's a Raštas. Does that make Hiroki and Hideki Protectors also? What about Emiko?"

Ukitake smiled and sipped his tea. "I see that you have plenty of questions. It's funny that our tribe is no more but our traditions continue. I will try my best to explain this to you. My grandfather was a historian of our tribe. Our history was not written but passed on from generation to generation."

A long time ago, tribes were just like the divisions in the Gotei 13 but not as territorial. They tended to co-exist with each other. The Minčių Skaitytojas and the Raštas were considered one tribe. Our tribe was small but had no way to defend ourselves and the Raštas were warriors who we provided homes and care for them after battles. The Raštas were originally nomads that roamed the worlds and we followed them. The members of our tribe were always consulted before a battle to get a feel or read the minds of our enemies. To read their minds gave the Raštas an advantage in battles. When a telepath goes in to a trance when reading, you are not aware of your surroundings. At that time, they're at their most vulnerable. As one goes into a trance, other telepaths would interrupt or translate to the leader of the Protectors. After the telepath come out of the trance, they are weak and disoriented for some time. The Protector assigned to this telepath is to ensure that no harm comes to the one he is to protect."

"There are many members of the Gotei 13 who have some ties to the Raštas: Urahara, Yoruichi and even Isshin Kurosaki. They are just a many descendants but Shunsui and Byakuya are direct descents just like you and I are direct descendants of the Minčių Skaitytojas."

"Have you ever telepath? What was it like?" Gin asked as Ukitake had his full attention.

"Yes, I have. When I went into these trances Shunsui was always with me. It has been a long time since I have used my gift, but the feeling you have is like no other. You can feel and see the thoughts of the being that person. You sense the mindset of their fears, their courage and their plans. As a child, I could touch your hand and read you. The more develop your gift, the less contact you can have with someone to read them. After I was chosen to go to the academy, I never decided to develop my skills; but me and Shunsui remained friends. No one in the Soul Society knew that I was a telepath. I never used my gift to harm others. Just like you, when you were in the academy, you could read some thoughts but you were respectful enough not intrude too far.

"The one you could not read was Byakuya. But you and Byakuya have a different connection; a connection that is different than me and Shunsui. I always wondered how he could read your thoughts," Ukitake stopped as he watched Gin.

Ukitake shook and took a deep breath. He looked at Gin and continued.

"Every ten generations, a telepath is born who is an Užsičiaupk or a seer. Imagine how much power someone would have to not only read the psyche of that person; but also have the ability predict the future. Now think with me Gin, if a king or General of some army or country had that information . . . ." Ukitake drifted off, "A Užsičiaupk (seer) could change the course of history.

"The Spirit King knew this. Our tribe knew this and our enemies also knew this. Now you know why the Protectors were with them at all times.

Since the Seer comes every ten generation, so does a Protector for this Užsičiaupk.

"What happens, from what my grandfather told me, a ninth generation protector and telepath are chosen by the current Užsičiaupk. Then nine generation later, a sign in the stars appear. A child is born, the Raštas, who is to be the protector of the Užsičiaupk. The Protector is born first because only he or she can identify the seer. The identification happens before the protector's second birthday. From there, they are then partner for life. No matter what goes on in the universe, this society or the protector's or seer's life, the seer's protection will always be a priority. As the seer comes of age, they are both taken away from the tribe and placed in the Spirit King's court."

"So, which generation are our children?" Gin asked as Ukitake reached out to him.

Gin, Byakuya's mother was a ninth generation Raštas. She was chosen to give birth to the tenth generation Raštas; the one who would protect the Seer," Ukitake said as he tried to make sure he had Gin's complete attention.

Gin's eyes started to fill with tears as he asked this question, "Poppa, what generation are you?"

"I am a ninth generation Minčių Skaitytojas chosen to give birth to the Užsičiaupk," Ukitake squeezed Gin's hand.

Gin looked at Ukitake as he put the pieces together. "So that makes . . . ." Gin trailed off.

"That makes the Užsičiaupk," Ukitake paused, "you".

There was silence for a while as they both thought about what was said.

"Poppa, I don't know what to say. Who else knew of this?"

"I know and Shunsui knows. Byakuya's mother knew and your father knew you were different but did not know why. I know that Shunsui told you the story of Byakuya hold your hand when you were a baby. That is how we knew.

"The Soul Society does not know or the Gotei 13. I sealed you before I gave you to the family and as you see the seal is still holding today. Byakuya doesn't know that he is the tenth generation Protector or that you are the tenth generation Seer. That information would have to come from Shunsui. I think that he will tell him today."

"What happens now?" Gin asked.

"You have a decision to make. I can break my seal and your abilities can return and you can develop them or the seal can remain and you can continue to live as you are. If you chose to develop your abilities, you will live in the realm of the Spirit King," Ukitake said.

Just as he was going to say something again, Emiko came running out to Gin and Ukitake. Gin got up and ran to her. He picked her up in his arms and hugged her. He was afraid to let him go. Emiko wanted to run but Gin would not let her go. Gin finally let her go and she ran to her grandfather.

"Gin, we will talk with Shunsui tonight," Ukitake said as started to rise to chase after Emiko.

Gin watched them as he as he thought of how his day started and now how it ended. All he wanted now was for Byakuya to come home.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Gin was sitting in the rocking chair reading a story to Hideki and Hiroki. Emiko was asleep in her room. Ever since she started her 'preschool' lessons, she had been going to bed earlier. As he read the story to the boys, he felt the boys hanging on his every word. After about twenty pages of the book, Gin felt Byakuya's presence. He continued to read for about ten more pages when he told them that it was time to go to bed.

"Poppa, you were at the good part. Promise that you will read more tomorrow," Hideki pleaded. It was his book that he picked out for Gin to read. Hideki and Hiroki would take turns picking out books for Gin and /or Byakuya to read. As he got the boys in the bed, Gin saw Jun waiting in the hall with a servant who had a tray of cookies and milk. Gin nodded to Jun and she pointed to the servant to bring the tray in. The boys were so excited when they saw the treats of cookies and milk. They each got a cookie and a cup of milk. They both thanked the servant and gave a hug and kiss to Jun-san. Byakuya came in the room and sat with his boys as he listen to them talk about their day at school. Gin and Jun left the room together after Gin kissed the boys goodnight.

Jun reported that Emiko was sleeping soundly. She also reported that Emiko lesson are going well. She is starting to recognized words with actions. Gin smiled as he heard the report about Emiko. Jun also gave a weekly report of the activities plan for the children's birthday party. Since the twins were tuning six and Emiko was turning one, Gin decided to just throw a party for them all including Katsuo who was one year and nine months and Fumio who was six months older than Emiko. A party for them would be fun for them. After all of the reports were done, Jun told Gin that his father and Kyoraku-san were in the meeting room waiting for him. Gin thanked Jun for her help and reports as they bowed to each other. Jun turned and walked to her room. Gin insisted that Jun have living quarters in the house. She agreed as long as the option for separate living quarters was on the table.

Gin walked in the room to see Ukitake and Kyoraku sitting having tea. Gin sat across from them waiting on Byakuya to join them. As he watched them, Gin noticed how Shunsui looked at his father. He noticed that he was very much in love with him. He smiled as Ukitake said to him, "Byakuya looks at you the same way." Gin smiled as Ukitake read his thoughts but then he thought about it again and frowned.

'_Stop Poppa,_' Gin telepath back to Ukitake. All of a sudden Ukitake laughed.

Shunsui looked at them both and said that both of you need to stop this battle of the minds. They started to laugh. As Gin watched them he thought about Byakuya and what decision had to make for them and their children.

Byakuya came and sat to Gin as he gave him a kiss on his cheek and grabbed his hand. The four talked about the children while they drank tea and ate a dessert.

"My love for our children is most important to me. That influences my decision on a lot of things," Gin said as he looked at Byakuya. "You are the only one who could over rule me," he said as he kissed the back of Byakuya's hand.

"Our children are important to me also. When I think of when you were pregnant with the twins, how you fought so hard to make sure they were safe. How you fought Aizen and with all your might you left Hueco Mundo to bring them back to me," Byakuya said as began to squeeze Gin's hand. "I know at first I was angry when you left with him but when Ukitake told me you were pregnant; I knew I was the father. I never doubted it. When they announced that you were coming back, I was more ashamed than angry. I was angry at myself for not disobeying the orders and for not rescuing you. I figured that you were angry with me for not coming for you; for not protecting you."

"Byakuya, I never blamed you. I wanted to prove that I could complete the mission. So much was placed on me to complete this mission that no one could tell me when it would end." Gin started to shake as he thought about that time. "I can still remember how I treated everyone especially Kira." He took a deep breath as thought about that time.

"Gin, it was not your fault. We let you down. We tried to get you out after Shinji and his group disappeared. Shunsui and I tried many times to get you away from Aizen. The Commander and Sui-Feng would not stop the mission." Ukitake anger started to come to the surface again.

Shunsui leaned in and kissed his temple. Ukitake got up and left the room. Gin started to leave when Shunsui spoke.

"Gin, let him be. He still gets upset about that situation. He feels he let you down. I will go to him. You two go and retire for the evening." Shunsui got up and left the room.

"I wish he would stop punishing himself. He knows I still love him." Gin smiled as he laid his head on Byakuya's shoulder. "Speaking of 'The Mission', remember that night before our assignments to the Gotei 13?"

"I do. How could I forget?" Byakuya said.

_Byakuya waited at their meeting place behind the Gym on campus. Not many students would be out because they were studying for finals. Both he and Gin were excused because of their grades would let them exempt the final exam. He felt Gin was close by. _

"_Hi Byakuya," Gin whispered. _

_Byakuya turned and held out his hand for Gin. "Come and go with me."_

_Gin walked to him and grabbed his hand. Byakuya pulled Gin to him and wrapped his arms around him._

"_Hold on to me tight," he said as he did a quick step then he pick Gin up in his arms and carried him. _

_Gin thought where he could be taking him but he was not afraid. Ever since the incident of the attack; Byakuya has been watching over him. They became close friends and would talk about any and all things. Gin talked about his mission in the Fifth Division and Byakuya would talk about becoming the head of his family and about a girl he met in town. _

_They came to an area Gin was not familiar with. Byakuya placed Gin on his feet and point to an opening through the trees. Gin turned back and looked at Byakuya. He noticed that he was smiling. He also notices that it was the first time he ever saw him really smile._

"_I will never hurt you. I am the one who will always protect you," Byakuya said and he got in front of Gin and pulled him into an area. He stopped and got behind Gin. He placed his hands over Gin's eyes and told him not to peek. They walked for a few more seconds and stopped. Gin tried to read Byakuya's mind but as usual, he blocked him. He heard a waterfall and felt a breeze on his arms. _

"_Ready, now open your eyes," Byakuya said as he removed his hands. _

_Gin opened his eyes and could not believe what he was seeing. It was a pond surrounding by a carpet of thick, green grass that was so soft when you walked on it. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom that filled the air with its sweet fragrance. The __persimmons__ trees were full of fruit ripe for picking. Gin walked up to a tree and picked a persimmon. He bit into it and savored the taste of the fresh fruit._

_He ran back to Byakuya and hugged him. "It is so beautiful. How did you find this place?"_

"_I didn't find it. I created it," Byakuya whispered, "I created it for you." He kissed Gin on his fore head then he looked into your eyes. _

_They both leaned in and kissed each other. A light kiss turned into a passionate kiss. Byakuya stopped and pulled him to an area where he had a blanket and picnic basket set up for two. They ate and drank sake for the meal. They talked about things outside of the school and the Gotei 13. _

_As they both relaxed, Byakuya came in front of Gin and kissed him again. He slowly undressed Gin and looked at him._

"_You are so beautiful. You think because you are pale and skinny, you are not attractive but you are," Byakuya said as he continued to kiss on Gin's body. Then he whispered, "Please, do not go on this mission." _

"_I have to. If it were you, Byakuya, would you follow orders?" Gin asked as Byakuya stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. _

"_You are right. I would do it also." Byakuya said in his monotone voice. _

_Gin leaned in and started to kiss him. Byakuya started to undress and the two started to make love. As they finished, Byakuya held Gin in his arms._

"_Remember, this is our secret; our place. Only you and I know of this place. I want you to know that I will always protect you," Byakuya whispered to Gin before they fell asleep._

"Remember the last time we were there?" Byakuya asked as he kissed Gin

"How could I forget it? We made the twins that time," Gin smiled. "Have you been back there?"

"Not since you left. I could not go there without you," he said as he kissed Gin on the forehead.

He thought about the last time he was there. He thought how he sat by the pond after he got out of the hospital. He had disappeared for days and no one knew where he was; no one except Ukitake.

Ukitake took Shunsui to Byakuya. When they arrived to the area, it looked as thou all of the life had left the area. The cherry blossom and the persimmons trees were dead; the grass was brown and the pond had dried up. Byakuya sat in the middle of this area. The brought him back and took him home. His staff worked with him to get his strength. As Byakuya became stronger, he let his anger began take over for his love for Gin.

"What are you thinking about?" Gin looked at him. Byakuya was jolted out of his thoughts.

He looked at Gin and smiled. "Nothing much; I guess I am just tired," as he yawned and stretched. "Let's go to bed."

Hey everyone! We have been on holiday and really enjoyed ourselves. Here is another chapter. Thanks and enjoy!


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_**Well, I can't stop writing on this story; I just love the two (Byakuya and Gin) together. I know, I know, my friends want me to wrap it up but I am trying. But one thing I wanted to tell everyone who has supported this series (So He Creeped) is close to 30,000 hits. We know that is not a lot but to us which started as a short story, well we just wanted to thank you all. Love you all and Enjoy.**_

-#-

Gin sat at the table eating breakfast. He was excited about the day's events. It was the children's party. The twins were turning six; Emiko was turning one and Kira and Yumichika were bringing their boys to the party, which was for them also.

Gin thought of the million of things he had to do. 'Decoration, food, gifts. . . . . . I got so much to do,' he thought as he watched Emiko jump from her chair and grabbed Jun's hand to go get dress for school. Gin looked across the table and saw Ukitake staring at him with a smile across his face.

"What are you thinking about, Gin?" he said as he placed a hand on top of Gin's hand.

"All of the things that I have to do today. I got to get the decoration up, I got to prepare food, I got to . .

"Gin," Ukitake yelled, "Stop it. Everything is going to be fine."

"But Poppa, I got to start working on . . ."

Ukitake put a hand over Gin's mouth to keep him quiet. "Gin, all is well. You have thought of everything and it will be okay."

"I just want it to be perfect for them today."

Ukitake smiled as he got up and kissed Gin's forehead then looked inside his eyes. He continued to smile as he walked out of the kitchen not saying a word.

Gin had a puzzled look on his face as Emiko ran into the room to give him a kiss goodbye. She stopped and turned so she could show off her new outfit that Gin picked out for her a few weeks ago. She smiled as she saw her daddy standing behind Gin.

"Dada," she smiled, "Purtee."

He walked around and knelt in front of her to get a kiss from his 'baby girl'. She puckered her lips and smacked her daddy on the lips. She laughed as she hugged him. He picked her up walked over to Gin for her kiss from him.

"Poppa," Emiko said as she was being held down by Byakuya. She again puckered her lips waiting for a kiss from Gin.

_Mmmmm smack, _Gin and Emiko both sounded in unison with their kiss. Byakuya placed her on the floor and gave her a slight tap on the butt as she ran to Jun to go to her lesson. Since she has done so well with her lessons, Kira and Yumichika agreed to let Fumio and Katsuo get involved in the lessons. They would be arriving soon to have their lessons also. This gave Yumichika and Kira time alone with their staff and also time with their mates.

"Now, for you," Byakuya reached out his hands waiting for his morning kiss from Gin. He got up and hugged Byakuya. They kissed as they walked back to their room.

When they got to their room, Gin started to go verbally over his to-do list. Byakuya looked at Gin as he slowly tortured himself.

"Gin, what are you doing?"

"I am going over my list of thing I have to do before the party," he said as he started to pace back and forth.

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down. You have covered everything. It is a done deal. The staff is starting to do the decorations outside."

"What? I got to go and . . ." Gin said as he tried to leave the room. Byakuya grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. "Honey, I got to see that all is done correctly."

Byakuya grabbed Gin and picked him up in his arms. "You are coming with me." He did a flash step out of the room before Gin could protest. They traveled until they came to a clearing. Gin knew where he was going.

When Byakuya slowed, Gin felt the breeze and heard the waterfall. He knew that they were at their special place. The trees, the grass and the picnic lunch waiting on them.

Gin smiled as he turned to Byakuya and hugged him. "It's still beautiful. In fact, it looks like it has grown more." Gin looked at how the trees were so full of the persimmons that it was not a space for any more fruit on the braches; and the cherry blossoms were at full bloom. "Why did you bring me here? I have to get back. Today just has to be perfect for the children." He tried to get up from the blanket, but Byakuya pulled him back down beside him.

"Will you relax," Byakuya asked as they sat on the blanket. "Ukitake is in charge the party, Hisoka and Jun are helping with everything. So all you have to do is relax and enjoy this time with me," Byakuya said as he kissed on Gin. "This place was is our place. It is connected to our aura. It thrives on us. It shows how much we love each other. So every now and then, we need to nourish our place."

Gin finally relaxed and the two enjoyed a morning to themselves. They talked about their lives with the children.

Then Byakuya changed the subject. He talked about Gin being the Užsičiaupk. Gin did not say much but wanted to hear what Byakuya had to say. Gin knew his husband is about law and order; responsibility and duty; but he sees things with him that others don't. When he looked into those deep steel gray eyes, he sees the man he fell in love with.

"Shunsui told me of being the tenth generation Protector. He also told me that Ukitake told you that you are the Užsičiaupk."

Byakuya held Gin close as he began to wonder what Gin's decision would be. _He knew Gin would not fulfill his position unless his family and friends could go. But what if a war breaks out?_ _What if the Spirit King demands that Gin comes? He knew he would have to go with him but what about our children?_

Gin looked at him and smiled. "I am not going anywhere. My father has a sealed me and I have no plans of breaking it. So it is a mute issue." Gin kissed Byakuya as he answered. "And besides, I have a party to go to this afternoon."

They both enjoyed the morning with love making under the morning sun. As Byakuya held Gin, he noticed something. He noticed that Gin started to talk in his sleep. He could not understand much but it sounded as though he was having a conversation with something or someone. He held Gin tight as he tried to ensure that he was there. The tighter he held him the quieter he became. After they enjoyed their time alone, they woke up and hurried back to the home.

After they got dressed, Gin came out and saw all the work Ukitake and the staff had done and the yard looked beautiful. Yumichika and Kira came in and they hugged each other and admired the work and decoration in the yard.

Gin looked at his two friends as they were in the yard putting the finishing touches on the decoration. Ukitake came up next to Gin; he told how beautiful the yard looked.

"Did you know that my husband was going to take me away?" he said to Ukitake as he began to put an arm around his father.

"Byakuya told me that if you started to try to do everything, he would take you away. All he needed was a word from me," Ukitake said as he smiled at Gin.

"That's why you kissed me and walked out. You told Byakuya," Gin said as he started to smile.

They both looked at Byakuya and Shunsui sitting in the yard under one of the cherry blossom trees. They smiled at them as they saw the twins lying on the ground, each reading a book.

"Remember when I left you told me to bring them back to him," Gin said as he continued to look at Byakuya and the twins, "I remembered when Aizen told me I was pregnant, My mind was so blown away at first but I could not accept Aizen as the father of my child but by the end of the day, I knew it was Byakuya's baby. From that day on, I was determined to get that child, his child to him. I was prepared beg for my child's life to make sure he would be born.

"Starrk once promised that he would try his best to protect me. He had stated that Aizen was stronger than him but I was stronger than Aizen. He stated if I did not get out of Hueco Mundo before the baby was born," Gin wiped a tear from him eye, "He would take me away from Aizen and help with the child."

Ukitake felt Gin squeeze his hand. "He wants the children to meet Stark doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does. In a few days we are going to the secret place and meet him and his bride Tonia. Ikkaku and Hisagi are going with us which would mean Kira and Yumi are going; which means Katsuo and Fumio will be coming also." Gin looked into Ukitake's eyes.

"You want me and Shunsui to come too?"

Gin waited for an answer.

"Yes would be honored to go with and Byakuya to the meeting," Ukitake said as Gin kissed him on the cheek.

Gin ran out to the group when the boys jumped up to get a kiss from their Poppa. Yumichika and Kira joined the group and the hugs and kisses when around. A few minutes later, Emiko, Fumio and Katsuo came out as everyone jump up and started to play chase. Ukitake stood in the doorway and watched them all run and enjoy the moment at hand. Shunsui looked at Ukitake as he walked toward him. When he came to him, he kissed his lover and whispered in his ear.

"What is bothering you, Lover boy?" Shunsui asked as he placed his arms around Ukitake.

Ukitake tried to hold the tears back as looked at the group playing. "He is trying to find him. I felt it. He is seeking him."

"Do you think his seal will hold?" Shunsui asked and he too watched the families playing.

"I think so. After the party tonight, no, maybe tomorrow, I will speak with Byakuya. He will know if anything has changed in Gin." Ukitake turned and hugged him. "I just got him back. I don't want to lose him now."

They kissed each other and joined in the festivities. The children ran and opened gift all day; eat ice cream and cake. By the evening, they children had run themselves to the point of exhaustion. Jun had decided that it would be no school the next day. As the party came to a close, Katsuo was asleep in Ikkaku's arms as Yumichika hugged Gin. Hisagi had Fumio in his arms and Kira hugged Gin. The three of them decided that they would have lunch tomorrow at Yumichika's house.

As they waived to their guess, Jun reported to Gin that Ukitake and Shunsui have retired for the evening and the children, who were dead on their feet were resting comfortable. She also reported that the staff was cleaning up.

Gin asked Jun to ask the staff to just pick up loose paper and light the lanterns outside. Gin dismissed the staff and gave them a day off. Jun looked at Byakuya and smiled. She went and informed the staff and within a half an hour, Byakuya and Gin had the house to themselves. They sat outside near the children's room.

"Our daughter has turned a year old and our boys are six years old. Who would have thought the first time we met would bring us to this point?" Byakuya said as Gin sat in his lap with his head on his shoulder.

"I did. I knew we would always be at this point right now and no matter who was in our way, we fought to get this point. I knew I loved you and always will. I fought to get the boys to you to prove how much I loved you. Emiko came in this world because you wanted me to know that you loved me." Gin looked at Byakuya and kissed him.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Byakuya asked as looked at the starlit sky.

"We will worry about that tomorrow. For now, just take in the moment."

They both looked at the sky and smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**Here is another chapter. Still trying to end the story. The **_**italic**_** is a fill –in flashback scene. Not a character flashback. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Byakuya stood outside on the patio watching the sun rise. He looked into the cup of tea as he enjoyed the quietness of his house this earl morning.

"You're up early, Byakuya," Shunsui said as he sat at the table.

"When did you get out here? I thought I was alone." Byakuya moved to the table and sat across from his mentor. He gave him a weak smile.

"What's wrong, Byakuya?" Shunsui said as he looked at Byakuya. He could always tell when things were on his mind. He would joke with Byakuya that his eyes always gave him away. Shunsui place his cup down as he leaned forward. "Is Gin okay?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed. "He talking," Byakuya paused, "no, he is having a conversation in his sleep."

Shunsui looked at Byakuya and asked, "What makes you suspect that…"

Byakuya interrupted Shunsui. "He said 'Non abeunt mei. Non sine me Pater, non sine amicis.'"

"I will not leave my family. Not my father, not my friends," Shunsui said as he translated Gin's statement in his mind. "The current Užsičiaupk must be near death. Gin's time is coming for him to take his place. Are you ready, Byakuya?"

Byakuya sat in silence as he thought about what could be unfolding in front of his eyes. He thought how he and Gin began to enjoy life again. His father, Ukitake, was with him all the time, the boys were now able to trust both him and Gin and Emiko, Byakuya thought, how she would adjust to Gin leaving.

Gin and Ukitake came outside and gave their spouses a hug and a kiss. Gin sat in Byakuya's lap and whispered in his ear. Byakuya looked at Gin and give him one of his rare smiles. Gin got and went back to the house. Byakuya followed him until he disappeared.

"I'm going to help Gin get the children ready for school." Byakuya got up and bowed to the Shunsui and Ukitake; turned and walked in the house.

Shunsui smiled as he watched Byakuya leave to follow Gin. He then looked at Ukitake and grabbed his hand.

"You knew that one day this time would come. If he chooses not go, the king will order that he is taken. We will not be able to stop it. Byakuya will be order to go. He would go because he loves Gin." Shunsui said as he looked at his lover. He could feel the sadness start to come over him. "Gin has started to speak the language of the Royal Realm. Their language is the first language. My father taught me and I passed it to Byakuya. Although all of our languages come from this, Byakuya recognizes it. The King's staff has been in touch with Gin."

Ukitake closed his eyes as he began to feel unrest in the surroundings. He started to go deeper into his thoughts when he heard someone call him.

"Grandfather, Grandfather," Hideki called out.

Ukitake opened his eyes and smiled. He saw Hideki and Hiroki standing in front of him; dressed in their school clothes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hiroki asked. Both he and his brother had a look of concern on their face.

"Yes, I am fine. I feel great. Besides, I have a match with my grandsons this afternoon." Ukitake leaned and gave both of them a hug. "Now off to school with the both of you," he smiled.

The boys ran across the yard and in a flash, they were gone. Shunsui and Ukitake were surprised that the boys did a flash step.

"Surprise, they have been practicing all week with Yoruichi. She is very impressed with them. She said they are a quick study; better than Byakuya," Gin said as Byakuya came out with Emiko in his arms.

"What did that woman say about me," Byakuya said as he put Emiko down. She ran to her grandfather and sat next to him. Byakuya then put his arms around Gin and gave him a quick kiss. They sat at the table waiting for Breakfast.

After Breakfast, Emiko left with Jun for her lesson. Gin and Byakuya were drinking tea, smiling at each other. As they started to hold hands, they noticed Ukitake and Shunsui were staring at them.

"What is it Poppa?" Gin asked as reached for Ukitake's hand. He reached out to Gin and grabbed his hand.

"I am just looking at you two. You have been through so much but you always find your way back to each other. You two were always met to be together," Ukitake said as he turned to look at Gin. They laughed as Byakuya got up with Shunsui to go to work. He kissed Gin as he walked toward the gate.

Gin and Ukitake continued to hold hands. "You really amaze me. I was thinking about the time your father took you. You never told me how you did you know? When your father placed you in his world, how did you know it was not real?"

"Byakuya was left handed. Whenever Byakuya confronts an enemy, if I am with him or the children, he uses left hand to push us behind him. He always holds Senbonzakura in his right hand. In that world Byakuya was like a mirror image. The other thing that did not add up was Aizen was too understanding," Gin paused, "until Byakuya came into the picture." Gin stopped as his eyes watered.

"I'm sorry Gin; I didn't mean to bring up something so painful. It's just you and Byakuya are so happy now and I don't want you to ever feel that pain again." Ukitake squeezed Gin hand tighter as they Gin gave in a weak smile.

Gin closed his eyes as a vision came to him. It was a vision of Ukitake. It was a fear in his eyes the scared Gin.

'_**Help me,' Ukitake yelled as he was being pulled into a blacken hole**_**.** Gin jumped as he opened his eyes. He turned and looked at his father.

"You had a vision didn't you?"

"No, I mean, yes but no," Gin said as he placed his hands over his mouth. "Poppa, I could not read your thoughts," Gin said. "But . . ." he stopped.

Ukitake reached out to Gin and hugged him. "But you read my future," he whispered in Gin's ear as he continued to hold him tight. "This means that the seal is breaking. The King's court will try to contact you."

"They already have. Byakuya said that he heard me saying that I will not leave with my family and friends. But I don't remember anything." Gin held on to his father. "He did not tell me what I said exactly but he did say it was the old language, the king's language. Poppa, I don't know the king's language."

"The Užsičiaupk must be near death or a war must be near," Ukitake said as he tried to ponder which answer was correct. He looked at Gin. He could read that he is scared and nervous about the whole issue. His read from Gin is that he knows that he is next Užsičiaupk but his life did not take that road for that position.

As he looked at Gin, Ukitake remembered the day that he was chosen; Chosen to bring the next Užsičiaupk into this world.

-#-

Gin's father, Teruo Shimizu, was the son of Shimizu taichou, captain of the Fifth Division of the Onmitsukido. He was also part of the inner circle. Any information that involved the king, Shimizu taichou knew. It was from his father, Teruo knew that if he could control the Užsičiaupk, he would be a very powerful man; more powerful than the king himself. Ukitake knew that and so did Shunsui. That was one of the decision of why they joined the Gotei 13. As Teruo began his quest for power, he left a path of death and destruction. Anyone who tried, they were eliminated. He killed his father and mother and was banished from the Realm. As he destroyed all who got in his way, he met this one orphan he found. This orphan wanted to be powerful then him. He wanted to be the next Spirit King. This orphan fit right into Teruo's plan.

_After Gin was born, the Spirit King made sure that a __Mažasis Raštas(Natural Protector), so powerful, that only he could protect the __Užsičiaupk. Byakuya was chosen as that__ Mažasis Raštas._

"_You see there," Teruo said as he placed a hand on the young boy shoulder. He pointed to the baby in the crib. "You see that baby in the crib? He is the one who will make your dream come true." _

_A young Sosuke Aizen looked at the child in the crib. "He's just a baby. What can he do?" _

"_Believe me, he will be very important one day," Teruo smiled. _

"_Is that boy holding his hand important?" The young Aizen asked._

"_Naw, he's just some noble's son. If he gets in the way, just kill him. But he looks like no threat to you," a confident Teruo said as he and Aizen walked away. "If you stay focused and patient, all your dreams will come true."_

_-#-_

Ukitake broke the silence. "Your life and Byakuya's life were planned before your births. No matter how you both tried to change the course of your lives, you both always ended in each other arms.

Gin thought of the many times they were together. No matter the odds, they were always there for each other. He remembered one conversation he had with Byakuya when they met.

-#-

_Byakuya was married to Hisana and Gin was with Aizen. They met for dinner at a restaurant for lunch. She noticed that Byakuya and Gin tried their best not to look at each other but she knew that on some level, Byakuya cared for Gin. As she watched Aizen, she knew that he noticed it too._

_Later, that evening, Hisana saw Byakuya sitting in his study working._

"_You are thinking about him, aren't you?" she said as she sat in the door. She felt the ice walls go up around him as he continued to work at his desk._

"_I do not know what you are referring to," he said as he stopped writing._

"_Gin was an orphan when I met him. We all were but we would not let him hang with us. He was so funny looking. We didn't know who or where he was from. Then one day, Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku were looking for this kid. They seemed so desperate to find him. I told them that I knew where he was and for a price I would tell them." _

"_Please stop Hisana. We are associates."_

_She stopped Byakuya before he went on. "He was," she stopped, "He is your first love. I am your second love."_

_Byakuya heard Hisana start to cry. _

"_Hisana, we have had this discussion for many times. Gin and I are friends. Shunsui Kyoraku is my mentor. He also, along with Jushiro Ukitake, is Gin's guardian." Byakuya said as his voice became monotone with a slight annoyance. _

"_I see the way you look at him. I see how you look into his eyes," she tried to choke back the tears that kept falling. _

_Byakuya got up and walked to her. "I love you, Hisana. You are the only woman I will ever love." He turned and walked away._

_The next day, Hisana went into town to have lunch with an old friend. _

"_You stupid woman! I told you not to fall in love with the man we are trying to destroy," the voice said angrily. _

_She looked up and stared into the face of Teruo Shimizu. His eyes were a blood red. She knew he was angry but she was not afraid of him. "It is my love that is keeping him from going to Gin. Now I am doing my part but now it is up to Aizen to do his part. I can only do so much to keep Byakuya, but Aizen need to keep Gin away from him." _

_Teruo looked at Hisana. He gave her a little smile. "You're right. I will talk with Aizen."_

_She began to relax when Teruo grabbed her arm. She looked at him and the smile became a wicked smile. _

"_Don't ever get to comfortable with me," he hissed in her ear. "Your house of card is not as strong as you think. Remember, I can find Rukia." He stopped and looked into her eyes. He smiled because now she had that fear he thrived on._

_-#-_

Gin and Ukitake sat on the patio most of the morning. They talked about random things concerning the children and Ukitake going to visit his brother and sister on the other estate.

"You go and rest Poppa. The boys are looking forward to your training with them this afternoon. Even Byakuya is coming home early so that he can help with the training." Gin said as they walked back into the house.

Gin stood in the hallway and watched Ukitake walk to his part of the house. He walked to his bedroom and lay across the bed.

He closed his eyes and a vision came to him again. It was the same vision but he had earlier but he called his name.

'_Gin, help me_,' he heard as he looked at the expression on his face.

Gin sat up quickly in the bed. He placed his arms around himself and started rocking.

"What does it mean? What does it mean?"


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Well, sorry about this but helping family move and a serious case of writer's block. I feel this is not a great chapter but made it through._

_This is the meeting of the Brothers. Light chapter Gave Byakuya a heart._

_Thanks for your patience. Enjoy!_

-#-

Byakuya and Gin stood together holding hands. Beside them, Ikkaku and Yumichika stood on one side and Hisagi and Kira stood on the other side. Gin turned and looked at his children playing in the background; Hiroki and Hideki running around chasing Katsuo and Fumio. Shunsui joined in the fun with the boys as Ukitake and Emiko picked flowers in the field. Gin turned and looked back at Byakuya.

"How do you think the children will react to Starrk and Tonia?" Gin said as he looked at the children again.

"Hiroki and Hideki have killed hollows, so they may be a little nervous where as the little ones may not fear him," Byakuya said as he looked forward as the felt a Garganta about to open. "He is coming."

The children must have felt it also because they ran to their parents. Hideki ran to Byakuya's side and Hiroki stood next to Gin. Emiko wanted to be held by her Daddy as he bent down to pick her up. She had a hand full of flowers that she picked with her grandfather. Katsuo stood next to Yumichika and Fumio stood next to Kira. Everyone took a deep breath as the Garganta opened. They did not know what to expect. Byakuya made everyone carry their katanas, event the twins.

A group of Arrancar Soldiers came out and set a defensive position around the area. After they were in place, a commander came out of the Garganta. He looked around at his soldiers and when he was satisfied with their mission he turned and bowed to the opening. Through the opening Starrk and Tonia walked through with his closest and trusted cabinet behind him. Starrk and Tonia walked until they were a few feet in front of Gin and Byakuya. They stared at each other until Hiroki broke the silence.

"Poppa, are these the people who helped daddy to save you?"

Gin placed a reassuring hand on his son as he spoke. "Yes son, they are very special friends of ours who help me and your daddy."

At that time Emiko wanted out of her Daddy's arms. Byakuya put her down and with her stubbornness of Gin, she walked up to Tonia and handed her the flowers. Tonia knelt down and accepted the flower.

"This for you," she smiled as she looked at Tonia. She then did something that caught everyone off guard. She raised her arms up for Tonia to hug her and pick her up. A shocked Tonia looked at Gin; then she looked at Byakuya. She then turned and looked at Starrk who was looking at Gin. Gin looked at Starrk, smiled and nodded yes to Starrk who placed a hand on Tonia's shoulder who looked at Emiko.

"Can I give you a hug first?" Tonia said in a soft voice.

Emiko then fell in Tonia's arms and waited for a hug back. Tonia placed her arms around the small child and hugged back. Emiko still wanted up and Tonia slowly stood up being very careful holding Emiko.

Emiko then turned toward Starrk and smile. Starrk noticed that as much as she looked like Byakuya, it was her eyes that were more like Gin. She reached out to Starrk. He slowly held out his hands and Emiko slowly moved to Starrk's arms. She hugged him and he softly hugged her back.

"You are a pretty little girl," Starrk softly spoke to Emiko.

She giggled and said 'I know'.

Gin moved to Tonia and gave her a hug. Gin motioned Kira and Yumichika to come over. With introductions and hugs, they grabbed the young children and moved away from their mates. They laughed and talked about their children and their lives. Gin then motioned and Ukitake and Shunsui over and introduced to them to Tonia.

Byakuya and Starrk started with small talk and then Hisagi and Ikkaku came up and started talking. Starrk informed them that although he has most of Hueco Mundo under his reign, there were some pocket of resistance that he has contained but overall his kingdom was strong and intact.

"Your boys, Byakuya, are going to be very strong," Starrk said as he looked at them as they played in the field under the watchful eye of Gin, Yumichika and Kira. "They look just like you but that strength, that aurora, is like . . .,

"Mother". Byakuya looked at Starrk. They both looked at the ground as they started to feel at ease with each other.

"Your little one, I am going to call her 'Princess'. I bet she must be a handful." Starrk smiled.

"She is my 'Baby Girl', Byakuya said as a slight smile came across his face. "She is the only girl in the group and all of the boys are trying to protect her, a role that her brothers especially take very seriously.

Ukitake made his way over to meet Starrk. As they talked, Starrk told Ukitake how Gin spoke of him and how much he loved him.

"He always said that you were the closest thing to a parent that he had known," Starrk said.

Ukitake went on to explain his relationship to Gin. "I want to thank you for everything you did for my son," Ukitake said as he hugged Starrk, "I owe you a lot." Ukitake then looked Starrk in the eyes and smiled. "I guess congratulations are in order."

All of the sudden, Gin yelled and hugged Tonia. Then he placed a hand on Tonia's stomach. She smiled as she placed a hand over his.

"I am close to three months," she said to the group.

Starrk turned back to Ukitake. "How did you know?" he asked Ukitake.

"Your niece told me," Ukitake smiled as he looked at both Starrk and Byakuya. "Yes, she is a Minčių Skaitytojas," he smiled, "like her grandfather." Ukitake was about to walk away when he turned around. "You two need to talk. I mean really talk." Ukitake smiled as he turned and walked to Gin's group.

The four continue with their small talk until one of Starrk's General came and whispered in his ear. The group saw Starrk's mood change.

He asked to speak to Byakuya alone for a few minutes. Hisagi and Ikkaku went to join the others and watch the children play.

"Byakuya, I wanted you to know that it was good to see you and your comrades again. You know that I am not much for words but I am glad that Gin and your children are safe and that they are not only under your protection but mine also. But as you know, we all have a role that we must fulfill. Mine is to rule Hueco Mundo. Yours is to protect Gin.

"I was young when," Starrk stopped. He took a deep breath and continued. "I was old enough to remember the stories that our mother told me about our ways as Raštas. She told me that she was a ninth generation Raštas. She told me that I was going to a powerful Raštas in my own right. The only thing I wish is that she was here to see," he paused and lowered his head, "to see us."

Byakuya spoke. "When I realized who you were, I wondered if you had not been taken away by the hollow, would you be the chosen Raštas to protect the Užsičiaupk."

Starrk stood closer to Byakuya and place a hand on his shoulder. "Aizen knew that Gin was the next Užsičiaupk. When he, Tosen and Gin started to come to Hueco Mundo, in conversations with Ulquiorra, he would say that he knew that you were the chosen Raštas to protect Gin. The funny part was that is not why Aizen hated you."

Starrk and Byakuya looked at Gin and Tonia who were locked in a discussion. They stared at the two until both looked back at their husbands and gave them both a smile that melted their hearts.

"That is why Aizen hated you. Gin loves you and only you." Starrk started to laugh at himself.

Byakuya gave a slight smile as he looked at him. "For a man of few words, you do talk a lot."

After a few minutes both men went to a stoic stance. Starrk continued.

"When Gin came to Hueco Mundo with Aizen, he was pregnant. When he figured out the whole thing with the baby, Gin was determined to protect his baby. We talked a few times and he talked about you, Ukitake and the mission. When he told me your mother's name, I then knew who you were and what my role was in the Spirit King's plan. I knew of Aizen's plan to kill Gin and to kill you; but for some strange reason, I felt I was destined to make sure that Gin and his children were protected in Hueco Mundo. I decided then that I wanted to be King of HuecoMundo."

Byakuya was surprised by what Starrk said. "You knew Gin was having twins?"

"Yes," Starrk said as he looked at Tonia, "Tonia had examined Gin and she told me. I asked her not to say anything because of Aizen. She was the only one in the lab the Gin would let touch him."

Starrk and Byakuya looked at the children running around, laughing and playing.

"You know, when Gin came back from Hueco Mundo, at first, I was angry at him but I became angry at myself. My job was to protect him but I failed. But Gin forgave me and now, I have a beautiful family and friends. Aizen tried to stop this but he could not; and he tried several times.

"Now we are faced with Gin assuming the role of the Užsičiaupk. He doesn't want to fulfill that role without his children and friends. When Gin was born, Ukitake bound him so that his ability would not expose him because it was for his protection."

"Now the time has come," Stark jumped in, "for Gin to fulfill his role. Now that I am King of Hueco Mundo, the Spirit King has contacted me. He told me that it is a balance in this," Starrk looked up as if the words he was looking for would fall out of the sky, "this universe and we all have roles to play. Gin has a very important role in assisting the Spirit King; and as you know, he is the lynch pin of all of this.

"Byakuya, Per kelias dienas, Karaliaus Bendra aplankyti suteiks jums instrukcijas apiesavo vaidmenį ir buvo pasakyta, tai pats karalius." (In a few days, the King's General will visit you. He will give you instructions on your role and duties. I was told this by the king himself.)

"Gin neturi kito pasirinkimo. Jis yra kitokia situacija nei bet kuris kitas Užsičiaupk. Jis turi vaikų ir draugų.Dabar karalius turi nuspręsti, kaip elgtis šioje situacijoje. (Gin has no choice. He is in a different situation than any other Užsičiaupk. He has children and friends. Now the King has to decide how to handle this situation.)

"You know the language." Byakuya said. "So the time is near."

"Yes, the time is very near. Our Mother taught me the language and it is something I will teach my child," Starrk said, "but your boys knew it already, didn't they?"

"It is because of Gin. We knew our boys would be Raštas but Emiko, I suspected she would be a Minčių Skaitytojas by the way she is in tune to with others. I guess she is like her Grandfather.

Starrk's general was walking with Tonia and Gin toward Byakuya and Starrk. He bowed and Gin and Tonia walked to their spouses.

"It is time for us to go. I wish we could stay longer," Tonia said as she hugged Starrk. "Your General stated that you had a meeting with your staff this evening?" Tonia stood back and crossed her arms in front of her.

Starrk looked at her and smiled and looked at Gin and Byakuya. "I guess you see who is in charge of this operation. He turned back and kissed Tonia.

Gin came and hugged Starrk as Tonia hugged Byakuya. Everyone said their goodbyes and hugged.

Byakuya and Starrk grabbed each other elbow and did the 'Bro' shake.

"It was good to see you," Byakuya said as Starrk responded to the shake. "Send us word on the birth of your child."

"Remember, what I told you Tonia," Gin said as he and Tonia hugged a final time.

The Garganta opened and they saw soldiers at the opening. They parted to allow Starrk and Tonia to walk through. Tonia looked back and waived. As they disappeared the soldiers that were guarding the area entered the Garganta. The group turned and bowed to Byakuya and his group. They bowed back. The Garganta then closed.

Emiko came and jumped in Byakuya arm's and the boys walked up to Gin.

"Did you have fun?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes Daddy. It was nice to meet Starrk and Tonia," they said in unision.

Byakuya handed Emiko to Gin and he knelt in front of his boys. "Race you home." As soon as he said it, his image was gone.

"No fair, daddy." Then the twins were gone. Ikkaku and Hisagi joined in and they were gone. Shunsui picked Ukitake up in his arms. "Don't you all get left behind." They were gone in a flash.

Gin had Emiko in his arms. Yumichika was holding Katsuo and Kira with Fumio.

"Well, you heard them, let's not get left behind," Gin said.

In a flash, the last group left.


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_Thanks for your patience. I am on working on Part 2 of this chapter. Enjoy_

_-#-_

Byakuya woke up to the sound of thunder. As he slowly came to his senses he noticed that Gin was still asleep in his arms. Usually Emiko would come into the room and get in the bed with them during a storm but he felt no movement from his children. In fact, he felt no movement from anyone.

He eased out of the bed. Gin did not even stir as Byakuya slowly removed his arm from around him.

As he stood by his bed, he noticed that a fog was building on the floor. He thought the boys may have left a door open. He slowly and quietly walked to his children's room. He looked into Hiroki and Hideki's room. They both were both in their deep sleep position: on their stomach with both hands under their head. He continued on to Emiko's room.

He looked in on her and she too was asleep. He noticed that her stuffed animal was on the floor. He quietly walked in the room to pick it up. As he reached for the stuffed animal, his hand went through the animal. He was shocked how his hand passed through it as he tried several times to pick up his daughter's toy. He stopped and balled his fist as he looked at his hands. He tried to brush the hair off of Emiko's cheek but his touch went through her. His breathing quicken as panic started to set in. His mind started to race as he continued to look at his hands as he just began to realize that he was in another dimension.

"It just dawned on you hasn't?" the voice said behind him.

Byakuya turned around to see a samurai in full traditional ceremonial armor.

"You are the one who is to protect the next Užsičiaupk. The time is coming for you and the Užsičiaupk to come to the king's realm." The samurai's voice was strong and loud. Byakuya feared that the sound of his voice would wake his family. "We have been observing your training from the beginning. Shunsui Kyoraku has trained you well in the Raštas way. You have proven yourself numerous times in the protection of your husband, our next Užsičiaupk," the samurai said as looked at Byakuya. "It is time for you to assume your position. It is important that you be prepared for it when Gin makes the decision to become the Užsičiaupk. You are in a unique position because Gin is just as powerful as you. You both went to this academy and both of you are at Captain Level. It is your love for each other that makes you strong. I see it in your eyes. I see it when you look at him."

Byakuya looked at his bed as he saw Gin lying in his arms. He noticed that he is more protective of Gin than before. He also noticed that Gin started to wake up. Gin could always tell if something was wrong.

"He is starting to wake up," Byakuya said as he looked at himself holding Gin in his arms. It felt strange to be outside of his body.

"He knows that your spirit is not there. You know he is in sync with you." The samurai looked at Byakuya. "I do not want to upset the Užsičiaupk. He is very special to the Spirit King; to us all." He pointed toward their room. "Go to him. He will ease back into a deep sleep if he feels your spirit is close by."

Byakuya walked to their bed. He reached for Gin but his hand went through him. He stood next to him and Gin took a deep breath and fell deeper into the arms of his lover. After a few moments, Gin was in a deep sleep.

Byakuya looked at Gin and gave a slight smile. Just then it dawned on him; Gin would have to fulfill his destiny and that he would have to follow. He thought about his children, his in-laws, and his position with the Kuchiki family.

"You are thinking about how could you leave this entire life behind? For me it was hard. I left a wife behind but my true love was the Užsičiaupk. For you, not only did you marry the Užsičiaupk, but you have children together. You and Gin are very lucky that you are in love now and can spend the rest of your life with each other and watch your children grow. Don't worry, the Spirit King is very much aware of Gin's demands," he gave a slight smile, "because the current Užsičiaupk has been in touch with Gin."

The samurai turned and started to walk away. Byakuya started to follow him.

"Why did you come? What comes next?" Byakuya reached for the samurai. His hand went through him. Byakuya noticed that he had started to fade.

The samurai turned and looked at Byakuya. "Your spirit is going back to your body now. Go and be with him; protect him. Soon, seals will be broken and all will be revealed. Be prepared." With the last statement, the samurai disappeared.

Suddenly, Byakuya sat up in the bed. Gin woke up abruptly as he fell from Byakuya's embrace. Byakuya breathing was heavy as sweat fell from his brow.

"You had a dream," Gin said as he held Byakuya. "Someone came to you," Gin whispered as he searched Byakuya mind for answers, "A samurai?" Gin looked at Byakuya as he continued to sear his thoughts.

"I'm okay. I am going to check on the children." Byakuya quickly got of bed as he tried to block Gin out. He walked down the hall and looked in on his sons. They were asleep in the same position as he saw them earlier. Then went to his daughter's room; she was still asleep as he reached down for the stuffed animal that was on the floor. He picked it up and placed it in the bed with her. He slowly stroked her cheek as he looked at his 'Baby Girl'.

"You know she can feel you," Gin said as he moved into the room. He placed his arms around Byakuya and hugged him tight. He continued to read his mind but came across a brick wall. "Why did the samurai come to you? Please tell me." Gin pleaded in a soft voice.

Just as Byakuya was about to speak, Emiko felt their presence and began to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw Byakuya and Gin. She smiled and reached for them. Byakuya picked her up and as Gin got her stuffed animal. Emiko yawned as she reached for her toy and laid her head on her Daddy's shoulder. They started to walk to their bedroom when Byakuya reached and placed an arm around Gin. He kissed Gin and pulled him closer.

"I will always love you," he whispered as they got to their bedroom. He placed a sleeping Emiko in the middle of the bed as Gin got in on one side and he got in on the other side. They both turned and faced Emiko. Gin reached out for Byakuya's hand. They held hands as Gin looked into his husband's eyes.

"I love you always, Byakuya," Gin said as he let the incident go and slowly closed his eyes.

Byakuya watched as Gin slowly went back to sleep. Emiko turned and snuggled in Gin arms.

_Soon, seals will be broken and all will be revealed. Be prepared. _Itwas the last thing the samurai said to Byakuya. He looked at Gin and knew a change was coming.

-#-

Gin was sitting at a table with Yumichika. They decided to have tea as they waited on Kira to show for their lunch date.

"It's not like Kira to be late for our date." Yumichika said as both of them became concerned.

"You know, I think we should have lunch with Kira," Gin said as he paid for the tea; then he and Yumichika left the restaurant.

They did a flash step to the Kira's home. They knew that Shuhei had drop off Fumio this morning for his class so they knew Kira would be home. They got there within minutes.

Slowly, they opened the door and called out to Kira.

"Kira," Gin called out, "It's us, Yumi and Gin."

They walked to his bedroom and did not see him. They walked to other rooms and still could not find Kira. Gin grabbed Yumichika's hand and suddenly an image came to him.

"He's in Shuhei's office." They both went to his office. There they found Kira at Shuhei's desk with a blank stare on his face. He did not react to them coming in the office.

Kira was writing on a pad. He kept writing the same thing over and over again.

Laikas yra yra yra arti. (The time is near.)

"He is in some kind of trance." Yumichika looked at the note, and then he looked at Kira.

"Kira," he said, "Kira honey, it's me, Yumi."

Kira did not respond to him.

"Yumi, go and get Shuhei and tell him to send Ikkaku and Byakuya; hurry back; I will stay with him.

Yumichika left as Gin walked to Kira. He kept writing as Gin walked closer to him.

"Kira, it's me, Gin. Yumi's gone to get Shuhei." Gin got closer to him and placed a hand on his. Kira stopped writing and looked at Gin.

"Laikas yra arti. Laikas yra arti, Gin. Jūs esate Užsičiaupk. (The time is near. The time is near, Gin. You are the Užsičiaupk.)

Kira repeated the phrase twice before he came out of the trance. Gin was shocked by what Kira said.

'How did he know about me?' Gin thought. He went back to Kira as he started to fall out of the chair. Gin caught him just as Shuhei walked in the room.

Behind him Ikkaku, Yumichika and Byakuya came in. Shuhei picked Kira up in his arms and carried him to their bedroom.

Gin held the note in his hand as Byakuya came over to him. He looked at the note.

"Gin," Byakuya started to speak as he read the note.

"I don't know Byakuya. All I know is that I have to go with my friend." Gin left the room and walked to Kira's room.

Kira lay on the bed with Shuhei holding his hand. Yumichika had a cool compress on Kira's forehead.

"Stop it Yumi. I'm okay. Shuhei, you can let me up now. I have to go get Fumio." Kira tried to get up but they would not let him up.

"Relax Kira, Fumio can stay with us tonight," Gin said as he walked into the room. "Pack a bag and come and stay with me and Yumi."

"Yeah, we will have fun, just the three of us," Yumichika said as he looked at Kira.

He looked at everyone in his room. He got nervous but he slowly agreed. Everyone came out of the room except Shuhei. Gin and Byakuya were whispering in the corner. Byakuya still clutched the note in his hand.

"Gin, what is that note. It is in Kira writing," Yumichika said as he took the note from Byakuya. He started to read it. Gin tried to get it back. He grabbed his hand. Suddenly Yumichika went into a trance and looked at Gin.

"You're the Užsičiaupk." Yumichika fell to his knees and passed out.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_This chapter was way too long. We split it to make it and worked on the first half. I think it will be two more chapters and this one will be done. Enjoy. Should have the other part completed soon._

-#-

Gin was sitting in a lotus position, in a quiet room. Byakuya had remodeled a meditation room that he had not used since he left the academy. It was not attached to their house but it was close enough that he could read his children's spiritual pressure and anyone else's too. Gin made it point to only go when Byakuya could be home with the children. He and Shunsui would keep the boys in training and Jun watched Emiko and her friends, Katsuo and Fumio and gave extra school lessons.

As Gin sat in his lotus position, Ukitake sat facing him in the same position. He was training Gin on how to step into gift.

"Gin," Ukitake said in a very low voice. He knew Gin had crossed over into an out of body experience. "Gin, I want you to reach out to the Užsičiaupk but wait until she reaches back," he continued to whisper. "Control your breathing."

Ukitake slowly turned his attention to Kira. He noticed that his breathing was slow and his eyes were opened. His blank stare let Ukitake know that he was ready. He then turned his attention to Yumichika. He too noticed that his breathing was slow and his eyes were open.

Ukitake smiled and felt the three friends were ready. Ukitake slowly took Kira's left hand and placed it slowly in Gin's hand. He watched as Kira took a deep breath and slowly let it out. After a few seconds, Gin and Kira were breathing patterns were in unison. He then slowly took Yumichika's right hand and placed it in Gin's other hand. Once again, Ukitake smiled when he saw Yumichika breathing sync with Gin and Kira.

After about a minute, Ukitake saw that they have linked up with each other. He knew it would take time but it happened quicker than he thought. After the incident with Kira and Yumichika a few weeks back, Ukitake did his research of their families and found out that Kira and Yumichika were channelers. After Byakuya told Shunsui about the visit from the samurai, he felt that the seal that had to broken first was the ones on Kira and Yumichika. Usually the court finds these channelers but they found Gin.

Ukitake assumed his position in front of Gin. Since he had years of practice, he could go into a transcendental state quickly. Because of Gin, he gets to practice more and now he instructs and helps Ikkaku and Hisagi communicate with their mates and children. Since they too are responsible for their protection, they have trained with Byakuya and Shunsui in the Raštas way.

Ukitake opened his eyes and saw himself standing in front of Gin and the void around them. He was pleased with the progress. "Now Gin, make this place your own. Give it life. This is going to be the place that you will always come to when you start your journey." Ukitake saw the void change into a forest with a waterfall. The sun peeped through the branches as the place stated to come to life. He continued to stand in front of Gin. "Gin, remember, Yumi and Kira are with you. You will learn that you, Yumi and Kira are one; use them to tell me what is happening, Okay?" Gin smiled at his father.

"Don't worry; Shunsui has everyone doing their role in protecting us," Ukitake said in a calm voice. "Now, I want you to reach out to the Užsičiaupk. Don't be afraid, she is waiting for you."

Gin started to walk forward. He paused. Ukitake smiled again because he knew what Gin was thinking.

"Yes, son, I will be here when you return."

Gin continued to walk forward. He followed the voice that was calling out to him. He stopped when he came face to face with her; the current Užsičiaupk.

"Hello Gin, you have come," the Užsičiaupk said as he reached out to Gin. Gin bowed to her and then grabbed her hand. He felt a slight jolt from her hand. "Come and sit."

They sat at an area which was prepared for them. He could not believe that his spirit has left his body for this long and he is sitting in front of the person whose position he is going to take over.

"Gin I thought you would have questions but I feel that you only have one." The Užsičiaupk said as she got up and sat in front of Gin. "Tell your channelers, that you are fine. They will tell Ukitake for you.

"Aš esu bauda. Seifas su Užsičiaupk (I am fine. Safe with the Užsičiaupk)."

Ukitake heard Yumichika and Kira repeat to this to him.

"Gin, in our world, your channelers are a part of you. The three of you are one. They speak and translate for you. They will be with you as long as you are in this position."

The Užsičiaupk smiled as she looked into Gin's eyes. "You have a very strong family and support system. When I was called I had to leave everything behind. But you," she smiled, "you are bringing all with you. It all started with Ukitake. Did you know that Ukitake is the first born whose parents were a Minčių Skaitytojas and a Raštas. You are his son. You are the same as him. He did not want you to take this position because he loved you. When I saw that he was chosen, I had to ensure you would not be alone."

Gin looked surprised at the Užsičiaupk. She felt Gin trying to break away.

"No, Gin. I did not manipulate the future for me or you. We made sure that the Spirit King did not interfere. You will find out soon that you are going to be the most powerful being in the realm. Many wars have been fought to take control of you. Many have died to protect you."

Gin looked at the Užsičiaupk. She held her hand out. Gin reached out and held hand.

"I am going to show you what the Užsičiaupk before me showed me." She grabbed Gin's hand.

"What are you going to show me?" Gin said.

"I am going to show you a part of your future. You can stop it at anytime."

They felt the jolt that unified them and carried them to Gin's future.

_Gin found himself standing outside of the courtyard. It looked as though a party was going on. He heard people talking and laughing. Gin did not know who they were; he suddenly became afraid._

"Don't be afraid. They can't see or hear you," the Užsičiaupk said.

"Where am I?" Gin said as he was afraid to move.

"As I said before, this is your future. Well one part of your future."

_Gin walked closer he saw that it was some kind of celebration. He heard a familiar voice._

"_I want to be the first to say congratulations to Hideki and Hiroki on graduating top of their class." _

_Gin looked to see his boys. They were men now and looked like Byakuya did when they were born. Gin noticed that they did not have the kenseikan in their hair. He looked to see who was making the toast. He gasped._

"_It's Byakuya." He looked older. Some gray hairs but just as handsome as ever. His hair was longer and he looked older. He too did not have the kenseikan in his hair. Gin started to reach out to him when he heard another voice._

"_I want to say something." _

_They all turned to look at the young woman come before Hideki and Hiroki. It was Emiko._

_Gin was shocked to see her as a grown woman. She looked like Byakuya with the black hair but the streak of silver, she got from him. She was in a Shinigami uniform but she had captain's haori on. Gin placed his hand over his mouth when he saw that she was the captain of the Sixth Division. _

"_I am so proud of my brothers for completing the Onmitsukido training. Also congratulations on being second chair in your perspective divisions. I love you both." Emiko gave them both her famous air kiss._

_They both went up to her and gave her a hug. She hugged them back._

"_Hey," a voice yelled out from the other side. "Is that how a captain suppose to act?" _

_Everyone looked to see Katsuo, who had on the Fifth Division's haori, walk over to Emiko. He hugged her and then gave a hug to the twin brothers. Katsuo looked liked Yumichika with long black hair with the violet eyes; but had the personality of Ikkaku. He was loud but he was very dedicated to his family and friends. His fighting technique is based on his brute strength but could absorb your spiritual energy to continue the fight. He was taught the technique by his parents, which in turn, he passed it on to 'his brothers'. _

"_Yeah, you guys have been like older brothers to me. You two saw to it that we were never left behind when we were young," Katsuo stopped as he thought someone was missing. "Where is Fumio?"_

"_Here I am." The deep booming voice of a very handsome man came into the group. Fumio looked like Hisagi with a tan but his hair was like Kira's; Blonde and bright. His eyes were a piercing blue that made a lot of the female students love him and hate Emiko. Fumio and Emiko were very close. They were so close that many wondered if they were in a relationship. _

_He hugged Emiko first and gave the twins a hug. He then turned to Katsuo and gave him the fist bump. He and Katsuo are more like brother than friends. He turned and looked at Emiko and grabbed her hand. They both smiled and each other. Her brothers and Katsuo looked at them as though they knew how much those two loved each other. Believe it or not, he is the only one Emiko gave her heart to._

"Stop," Gin said in a loud voice. "Please stop this."

The Užsičiaupk stood in front of Gin. She smiled at him because she knew he just realized how powerful his gift was.

"Are you okay Gin?"

"Can you wipe this memory away from us?" Gin said as he looked at their children. He also knew that Kira and Yumichika could see what he was seeing.

"I see you understand your channelers also; but why do you want to wipe this from your memory?" the Užsičiaupk asked Gin.

"Every day, when we wake up in the morning, we always make sure that our children are loved and cared for. And when we look at them, playing, running and laughing, we always wonder what they will be when they get older." Gin smiled as he looked backed at the group. "I want to see how they got to this point. I want to see how hard the boys work to get to their positions. I want to see my daughter grow into the beautiful woman she is. I want to see them fall in love." Gin turned back to the Užsičiaupk. "It is not fun if you know all of the answers."

She looked and Gin and held out her hand. He took it and felt a jolt.

Gin realized that he was in the same position that he was before the trip to the future; facing the Užsičiaupk. He started to remember their children.

"Are you sure you want me to erase that memory?"

"Yes, I am sure." Gin smiled. "Will you . . ."

"Yes Gin, Kira and Yumichika will not remember also. Remember, in this world, the three of you are one." She smiled as she placed a hand on Gin's cheek. "It is time for you to go. Ukitake is waiting on you. Your protectors are standing guard." The Užsičiaupk started to cough.

Gin suddenly had a vision. "You're dying."

She smiled as tears formed in her eyes. "Yes, I am. My time is short in this service. I wanted to meet you and give you this." She opened her hand. In her hand was a floating object. It was not solid or liquid but when Gin reached out to touch it, she pulled it away.

"This was given to me by my predecessor. It is the one thing that binds us all. It will keep other Minčių Skaitytojas from reading your thoughts or other channelers translating for you. Once I place this on your hand, it will bind you to the role of Užsičiaupk. Once I pass, you will know; and your time will begin." She smiled and handed the floating emblem in Gin's hand.

Gin closed his hand and opened it again to see that the emblem had disappeared. He felt the energy move from his hand to the rest of his body. After a few minutes an emblem appeared on his forehead. It was five dots surrounding an eye.

"You have the mark. It represents your five senses surrounding your inner spirit. It will only appear when you are in your trance. Your channelers will also have the mark at that time. Ukitake will also bear this mark."

She started to cough again. Gin became concerned.

"I'm tired but it is time for you to go. Your protectors wait for you. My protector waits for me. You will do well.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

-This is the second part of the previous chapter. Thanks for your patience. We are going to try to bring it home. Enjoy -

-#-

Byakuya sat in the room with his friends and comrades Ikkaku and Hisagi. Shunsui stood silently behind them as they watched Gin, Yumichika, Kira and Ukitake. They were looking at their mates with pride and concern because they knew that whatever decision Gin makes; it will affect them and their families.

Shunsui knelt behind Byakuya and whispered to the men.

"This is the hardest part. When we were young, Jushiro would go into these trances; I always would sit and watch him; wondering what is he seeing; hearing; feeling." Shunsui smiled at Ukitake. "He has been at his happiest since Gin has decided to let Ukitake break the seal and train him. Now they have a bond that is stronger than ever; and now Kira and Yumichika are a part of this bond. He has three sons that under his wings just as I have gained Hisagi and Ikkaku." They all gave a smile. "Gin did a smart thing and choosing his channelers. He chose his trainer. He is protecting his children as well as Kira's son and Yumichika's son. He is even protecting Starrk, Tonia and their soon to be child also."

"How do we know they are safe? How do we know that they are alright?" Hisagi said as he watched Kira.

"Like I said earlier, this is the hardest part. You see how they are all breathing in unison," Shunsui said in a low whisper, "they have bonded in to one. In their world, they are one. Kira and Yumi are one with Gin. Ukitake is the doorkeeper to their world. What we are looking at is their bodies; their spirits are in the realm that we as Raštas cannot go. We are protecting their bodies so that they can come back to us." Shunsui Kyoraku stood as he looked at his prize student, Byakuya Kuchiki become a leader of his group. He looked at Ikkaku Madarame and Shuhei Hisagi as Byakuya began to tell them their role and responsibility to their mate.

"When they come out of this trance, they will not have any reiatsu. They will be very weak and vulnerable. They may sleep for days; they may not be able to walk. They will not be able to fight or be by our side during a battle. The staffs, at your living quarters, are all decedents of Raštas. Our children are now being protected by them." Byakuya watched Gin.

"How will we know if they accept the position?" Ikkaku asked as he watched Yumichika.

"It will be a sign," Byakuya said.

After a few minutes they all saw the sign.

The pupil of their eyes began to dilate until there was no color in their eyes. Then a figure began to show on their fore heads: the closed eye surrounded by five dots.

"There is your sign," Byakuya said in a monotone voice.

-#-

Gin walked out of the forest into a clearing where Ukitake was waiting for him.

"I told you I would be here when you returned," Ukitake said as he looked at Gin. He felt Gin's aura and knew that Gin had made his decision. "Yumichika," he called out.

Yumichika appeared next to Gin holding his hand.

"Kira," he called out. Kira appeared on the other side of Gin holding his hand.

The three friends followed Ukitake out of the world they created. It slowly began to disappear.

-#-

Shunsui saw the color come to Ukitake's eyes. He placed a blanket around his shoulders. Ukitake breathing became rapid as though he was trying to capture his breath.

"Aš esu čia meilė. Aš visada bus jūsų pusėje. (I am here love. I will always be by your side.) Shunsui held Ukitake in his arms as his breathing began to ease.

Byakuya did the same for Gin as Hisagi held Kira. Ikkaku had Yumichika in his arm whispering to him. He hardly displayed tender emotion in public with his mate but there was no doubt how he felt about Yumichika. "Yumi, I am here." He looked at Byakuya. "How do you say it?"

"Aš esu čia. (I am here.)" Byakuya said softly.

Ikkaku softly repeated the statement in Yumichika's ear. He responded by slightly opening his eyes and a slight smile. Then he fell asleep. Ikkaku held him tighter but noticed that he had a content look on his face. Ikkaku smiled back at him.

Hisagi repeated the same statement Kira. His response was the tears that fell from his eyes. Hisagi also noticed that Kira looked content as he slowly fell asleep.

Gin never woke up but his content look on his face let Byakuya know that he was okay.

"Aš esu čia," he repeated in Gin's ear.

"Gentlemen, do not leave them alone. As they come around, we will be in touch with each other." Shunsui said as he left with Ukitake in his arms.

"Your children are safe. Please, protect and care for Kira and Yumi. As my mentor said, we will be in touch with each other." Byakuya said as he nodded to them. They all left with a flash step.

-#-

Gin jumped as he slowly began to wake. He slowly opened his eyes to see Emiko looking into his eye as she was trying to open it for Gin.

"Hello Poppa," she said as held Gin's eye open.

"Hello Sweetheart," Gin said in a low whisper. "Where is your Daddy?"

"I'm here. How are you?" Byakuya said as he sat in a chair with a book in his hand. He knew that Gin would be waking up soon because Emiko wanted to stay in the room today with her Poppa today. "Emiko, go tell your Grandfather that Poppa is waking up."

Emiko gave Gin a kiss and jump out of the bed. She ran to her grandfather's room yelling 'Grandpa, Grandpa'.

Gin moaned as he started to become more aware of his surroundings. "What time is it?" he said as he was tried to shake off that groggy feeling.

"It is late morning. The boys are at school and you see Emiko was by your side. I am going to get the staff to fix you some breakfast." Byakuya said as he got in the bed and placed his arm around him. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I got slammed against a wall. I want to get up and take a shower. Gin struggled to get out of the bed. He was able to stand only for a few seconds before his legs gave out. Before he fell, he felt Byakuya catch him.

"It may be too soon for you to be out of bed." Byakuya placed Gin back in the bed.

"Too soon?" Gin said, "What day is this? How long have I been asleep?"

"About four days," Byakuya said as he put his arm back around Gin. He felt Gin trying to struggle to get out of his arm. He knew Gin was too weak to get out of his grasp.

" Four days? How is Yumi? Kira? Poppa? Are they alright? My Boys?" Gin started rattling off questions one after the other.

"Calm down, Gin. Yumi and Kira are okay. They woke up yesterday," Byakuya said as he kissed Gin's forehead, "and of course, they were asking about you; and yes, Ikkaku and Hisagi are fine."

Moments later, Byakuya looked at Gin and noticed that he had fallen back to sleep. But this time he was snoring. He knew all was well. Byakuya was tired but not comfortable enough to go asleep with Gin still in his weaken condition. He yawned as Gin turned into him closer. Emiko came back in the room and jumped in the bed. She got in between Byakuya and Gin with the book she was carrying with her along with a stuffed animal. She positioned herself so that she could be in her Poppa's arm. Gin did wake up long enough to hold her tight.

"Daddy, can we finish my book?" she said as she smiled at him. "Poppa is okay. He is so happy you are here."

Byakuya smiled as he took the book and kissed his 'Baby Girl'. He started to read where he left off.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WON BLEACH

_Well, this is the last chapter on this story. Thank you all for your support and encouragement that you have shown our group. Two stories down and one more to go. We hope to have another story soon._

_-Thanks for the Carllide Group_

-#-

Gin was outside sitting on the blanket waiting for Kira and Yumichika. Gin always enjoyed the warmth of sunny days in the courtyard. He would bring a blanket outside and sit under the cherry blossom tree named Hisana. Some days, he would have a picnic basket and wait for Byakuya because he would come and have lunch with him. Some days Emiko, Katsuo and Fumio would have lunch with Gin when they got out of class. Most days Gin and his father, Ukitake would sit outside.

This morning Ukitake came outside to speak with Gin as he waited for his friends.

"Hello son," Ukitake said as he came to Gin. His smile was bright and warm. "Beautiful day, isn't it? How are you feeling today?"

Gin smiled back and motioned him to sit. "I'm much better. My strength is almost 100 percent." Gin grabbed Ukitake's hand and they sat by each other. "I am so glad that you are training us now. We are getting better and our husbands are in-sync with us and the bond we feel with you is so strong."

"You, Kira and Yumichika have bonded well. I notice how you use the term 'we' when speaking about your experiences." Ukitake smiled as he held on to Gin hand.

They both sense Kira and Yumichika entering the courtyard.

"Won't you stay with us and have lunch?" Gin asked. Ukitake was hesitating but once Kira and Yumichika got to them, they insisted.

They talked and laughed as the staff brought lunch out to them. As the day went on, they sensed that something was going on with Ukitake.

"Is all well with you, Poppa?" Kira said as a look of concern came across his face. Ukitake looked surprised at Kira. He thought how he knew that something was bothering him. Then he looked at Gin. He knew that Kira was just saying what was on Gin mind. He then looked at Yumichika.

"Well, is all well with you?" Yumichika said a little more forceful. Ukitake looked at all three of them and sighed.

"I won't get out of this one, will I? I thought we agreed on not reading each other." Ukitake tried to get defensive but backed down.

"Poppa, you have been feeling tired. Have you gone to see Retsu?" Gin started to ask the questions himself.

"Gin, stop; I am okay." Ukitake said as he tried to smile. "All of you please stop it." He got up and left the group. They watched as he walked away.

"He has been doing so well, lately; No coughing spells for a while. His energy level is very high and his color is great," Gin said as he was going through all of his observations of his Poppa over the last couple of months. Then he reached out to him and heard a voice say 'Poppa'. They all jumped as they looked at each other.

"What was that about Gin?" Yumichika looked at Gin. Gin turned and looked at Kira; both stared at Gin. Gin tried to reach out to his Poppa but he was interrupted by the children. Katsuo was running out to Yumichika and Fumio and Emiko were running together. Gin noticed that Fumio would not leave Emiko behind. He held her hand to ensure that she made it to Gin.

"Why does that look so natural?" Kira asked as he held his hands out to Fumio.

Gin thought about what Shunsui said about Byakuya holding his hand when he was baby. He started to smile as he reached for Emiko. Jun was behind them smiling as she watched them.

"I wanted to report to you all that everyone passed their lesson today," Jun said as they all clapped and hugged each other. "We talked and the children decided that they wanted a day off. So, we decided that tomorrow will be a free day."

Everybody started to yell 'Yeah' while the children started to dance. It turned into a fun afternoon. They made it a picnic. The children and Gin insisted that Jun stay and also invited most of the staff to enjoy the picnic/party. About a half hour later, Hideki and Hiroki came from school and enjoyed the fun. Everyone was happy and enjoying the fun afternoon when Emiko looked at Gin. Gin noticed that Ukitake was not out with them. Gin tried to reach out to Ukitake when he had a vision. His vision had Ukitake on the floor.

Gin got up and started to run to Ukitake's part of the mansion. Kira and Yumichika were running behind Gin. Jun kept the children occupied as she watched them leave. Gin kept reaching out to Ukitake but he felt him not responding back. As he came to his room, he saw the staff assigned to him placing Ukitake in the bed. Shunsui was entering the bedroom as they saw other staff members coming out. Gin ran until he got to the door.

"Poppa," Gin yelled as both lieutenants from Fourth Division and Eighth Division stood outside of the door blocking Gin, Kira and Yumichika. "Nanao, Isane," Gin yelled, "what happened to my Poppa?" Gin felt as though he was losing control of his emotions.

"Gin, calm down," Isane said softly, "Unohana taichou is in there with him. She will come out and talk to you when she knows what is going on."

Gin reached to Ukitake but he still did not reach back. He turned and fell into Yumichika's arms and began to cry. Kira rubbed his back as his sobs became louder.

"Gin," Kira whispered, "please don't cry. Be strong for them."

Gin looked at Kira as he nodded his head toward the group that had formed down the hall. Gin turned and saw Emiko and Fumio standing there holding hands. Hideki and Hiroki were walking towards them. They stopped next to Gin. He wiped his tears and knelt in front of them. They looked at each other and Gin placed his arms around them.

"Poppa, Grandfather is going to be okay. Right?" Hideki said as Hiroki continued to hug Gin.

Gin smiled and looked back at them and nodded yes. He did not feel death come to Ukitake but he could not place what was wrong with him. Suddenly, Gin felt something. He started to smile as he heard his name. He turned and saw Unohana taichou standing in the door. Gin could never read her facial expression. He kissed his boys and stood. He walked to her. She nodded as she whispered to him that "he's fine" in Gin's ear. Gin walked into the room to see Shunsui holding Ukitake's hand. They both were smiling as Gin came closer. He ran to Ukitake and hugged him. He started to cry again.

"Poppa, Poppa; are you okay?" Gin said as he hugged and Ukitake harder.

"Gin, I am fine. I am just a little exhausted but I am on bed rest for a few days." Ukitake said as he reassured Gin. He then motioned to Shunsui to bring in Kira and Yumichika.

The two friends came in and hugged Ukitake then sat on the bed with him and Gin who had not let his Poppa go.

"Gin, I want you to go with Yumi and Kira and tell them that I am ok. Please send in my grandchildren so I can talk to them and possibly read a story to them. You all can come later and we will talk." Ukitake let go of Gin and looked in his eyes. "Don't scare the children." He smiled at Gin as he dried his eyes. "Now go."

Gin smiled and got himself together and left the room. A few minutes later, he heard all the children go in a yelling 'Grandpa, Grandpa' as they all started to laugh with him. Gin, Kira and Yumichika saw their mates standing in the hallway. They walked to them and hugged. They explained that Ukitake said that he was okay and we will talk tonight.

"Well, if he said he was okay," Byakuya said with his usual monotone voice of reason, "then we have to believe him."

-#- Months later

"Poppa, do you feel up to this?" Gin asked as they were getting ready to meet with the Užsičiaupk for the final time.

Gin was notified that the Užsičiaupk was ready to leave her position. She decided that she did not want to die in this position but with her tribe. The Spirit King agreed if Gin would take over the position. For the many months of training and negotiations between the court of the Spirit King and Gin's Protector, Byakuya, it was agreed that Gin did not have to live in his realm. Since Gin had children and his father was chosen by Gin, to be the durų sargas (door keeper), the Spirit King agreed not to disrupt Gin's family. Gin, Kira and Yumichika agreed to serve in their roles for their life time. They also secured the position that Starrk, Tonia and their son would be protected, like their children and family, as long as Gin is in the position.

"Gin, I am fine. I feel stronger than ever," Ukitake smiled as they all got in position for the meeting.

As they started to cross over, Ukitake met them at the entrance of Gin's world. Gin's world was a lot greener than it was before and a lot more of fruit bearing trees. He knew that Yumichika and Kira had some influence with that decision. Gin walked forward to meet with the Užsičiaupk for the last time.

As Gin and the Užsičiaupk sat and talked, Gin learned that each Užsičiaupk made the position stronger and more independent from one particular tribe. She also knew that the next Užsičiaupk had to be as strong as his or her Protector. That is why Ukitake was chosen before his birth. He was the first born of a Minčių Skaitytojas and a Raštas and when it came to his child, Gin, the Spirit King wanted to ensure the Meistras Raštas (Master Protector) was stronger than the Užsičiaupk. That was why Byakuya had to not only be a strong warrior but an intelligent one. Their love for each other made them even stronger and ensured that their children would be strong Raštas and Minčių Skaitytojas. She told Gin that it was up to him to ensure that both the Minčių Skaitytojas tribe and the Raštas tribe survive and become strong again. She told Gin the task falls on him and his friends, Kira and Yumichika, to help build these tribes into one.

"Well, our time has come to a close," the Užsičiaupk said as she held Gin's hand. "I wanted to die in my lover's arm in our homeland. I love my Protector. He stated that he will die with me. As the Užsičiaupk, I know that he speaks the truth. I know when he will pass. You, Gin, and only you will know when your love ones will die; but it is something that you can never tell. Not even Kira and Yumi."

They looked at each other and hugged. "Gin, when I leave you, your role as the Užsičiaupk begins. Promise me that you will keep your family close and train them well. They are not too young to learn our ways."

-#-

Byakuya, Ikkaku, Hisagi and Shunsui sat watching their mates in their trance, breathing in unison. They waited patiently. Since Gin has been training, he wanted his boys to learn both the Raštas and Minčių Skaitytojas ways. They wanted Emiko, Katsuo and Fumio to learn them also. It was something that they all agreed upon.

Suddenly, Gin took a deep breath. Ukitake, Kira and Yumichika drew in a deep breath after Gin. Byakuya looked at Gin as he slowly let out his breath. The others followed Gin. He watched as the closed eye opened on his forehead.

'_Gin's reign has begun,'_ Byakuya thought as he watched his husband become a powerful player in their realm. He looked at his friends and he wondered if they were thinking the same thing as he.

-#-

Gin was walking through the forest when he saw Ukitake sitting on the ground with a child. The child had the most beautiful brown curly hair and gray eyes.

"Welcome back Gin," he said as he picked up the child.

Ukitake called Kira and Yumichika and they appeared beside him. They all held and kissed the baby before they left the area. Gin lead Kira and Yumichika out from their area. Ukitake followed behind them carrying the child.

-#- Two Months Later

Gin was in Ukitake's room. He was holding his father hand as Kira was wiping his brow. Yumichika was holding his other hand. Ukitake breathing was short and heavy.

"Poppa, keep breathing," Gin said as he encourages Ukitake to keep breathing.

Retsu smiled as the time came near.

Shunsui stood outside pacing back and forth. Byakuya, Hideki and Hiroki sat on the patio outside as they followed Shunsui pacing back and forth.

"What is going on in there? Why haven't they called me?" Shunsui said as he looked at the group for answers.

Just then they heard a baby's cry. Shunsui stopped and looked at the door. A few minutes later Gin came out, smiling, as he walked to Shunsui.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl."

Shunsui picked Gin up and turn him around in the air. He then started to run inside but came out. "Ukitake?"

Gin smiled and said that he is exhausted but he is fine. Shunsui left the group and went to Ukitake.

He entered the room to see Ukitake smiling and hold their baby. She had the most beautiful curly brown hair and grey eyes; just like him. He took off his sakkat and sat next to Ukitake. He kissed him and then Ukitake handed him their baby. He kissed her on her forehead and smiled. He could not take his eyes off of her. He smiled and kissed her over and over again as he made his way to the rocking chair. Time seemed to stand still for him as he held his baby daughter.

"I get to fall in love all over again, little one," Shunsui said as he held his sleeping daughter. "Your Poppa always said that when they place your older brother in his arm, he was so happy. I know I felt that same way with him. Now I get to experience it again."

As he slowly rocked in the rocking chair, he looked over at a sleeping Ukitake and smiled. "Your Poppa is so amazing; that is why I fell in love with him. Believe it or not, your older brother is just like him. They both are stubborn and strong willed but when they follow their heart, there is no stopping them."

Gin and Byakuya stood in the door listening to the proud father. "You go in. I come back later," Byakuya said as he motioned Gin to go in. They hugged each other. Gin quietly entered the room and gave Shunsui a kiss on his forehead. He looked at his sister and gave her a quick kiss. He then went over to Ukitake's bed and kissed his cheek. He sat and held his hand. Ukitake opened his eyes and smiled at him. "Don't get up. I just wanted to see how you all are doing."

"Look at him. I saw that same look on his face the day you were born. He didn't care that he was not your real father."

"Stop, Poppa. Shunsui is the only father I have." Gin smiled as he looked Ukitake. He hugged his Poppa until they heard the baby start to cry.

"I think someone is a little hungry," Shunsui said as he was standing next to the bed.

Gin assisted Ukitake in the feeding of his baby. Shunsui had gotten in the bed to help support Ukitake in the feeding. Gin watched the three of them together. "Have you come up with a name?"

"Yes we have. We are going to name her Megumi Kyoraku," Ukitake said as he continued to look at his daughter.

"How beautiful," Gin said as he started to leave. "I will let you have some time alone because when Megumi wakes again; her big brother is going to introduce her to her niece and nephews." Gin smiled and quietly walked out the room to leave them alone.

Gin walked to the study where he watched Hiroki and Hideki doing their homework at their desk. He looked at Emiko sitting in her daddy's lap coloring a picture for the new baby. Byakuya looked up and saw Gin looking at him. Byakuya flashed one of his rare smiles for him. Byakuya picked Emiko up and placed her on the floor near her brothers. She was so into her coloring, she did not miss a stroke in coloring. He came to Gin and kissed him. They both looked at their children working on their projects.

"How is Megumi doing?" Byakuya asked.

"How did you know what name they picked?" Gin asked Byakuya. "Emiko?"

"And Hideki and Hiroki."

Gin looked at Byakuya and started smiling. "My boys are becoming Minčių Skaitytojas and," Gin said as he was kissing on Byakuya, "and our daughter may be becoming a Raštas?"

"Who knows what the future holds?" Byakuya said as he continued to kiss on Gin. "Besides, I know that you were granted a major wish for becoming the Užsičiaupk and that you gave it to Ukitake. Why?"

Gin smiled. "Well, for me, I would not change a thing. I have you, my children, family and friends. You are all part of me. It was something the former Užsičiaupk said to me. 'It all started with Ukitake.' And I thought of things he kept saying to me about, '_how he wasn't a good parent or things he missed not being able to be a parent to me._' I wanted him to experience being a parent. He has protected me, searched for me and never gave up on me. Shunsui always followed and protected him. When I looked at the three of them, I got to see how Poppa looked when I was born. I think that out of all that, he and Shunsui deserved some happiness."

Gin smiled as he saw Kira, Hisagi and Fumio walking in the courtyard door followed by Yumichika, Ikkaku and Katsuo. They waived at each other as they came closer.

"Besides, I was given a task of making our tribe stronger. That is why we were chosen," Gin said to Byakuya as he waived at the group coming toward them.

"Tribe?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, a stronger and larger tribe," Gin said, "Besides, who said that we were through with making it a bigger tribe."

Gin and Byakuya greeted their friends as the children ran in the house. As they went inside, Byakuya grabbed Gin and gave him another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Gin And Byakuya kissed again. They walked inside to join in on the fun.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Okay, I know that this story has ended but I wanted to add this._

_These last couple of chapters takes place about 25 years after the last chapter. Gin and Byakuya's daughter married Fumio, Kira and Hisagi's son. They have three children. Katsuo married Megumi and they have a newborn son. Hideki and Hiroki are coming home_

_Yes, I am going to end this story._

**-#-**

Gin woke up as he heard the sound of children's laughter outside in the court yard. He heard Fumio counting as the children were laughing as they tried to hide in different places in the yard.

"One, two, three. Ready or not, here I come," Fumio said as he started to run in his search mode. The children started to scream as they ran in different directions to escape Fumio.

Gin sat up and started to stretch as he felt the arms of his husband and protector around his waist.

"Good Morning Beautiful. How are we today?" Byakuya said as he kissed the back of Gin's neck.

"We are doing fine. In fact, I want to go outside today and watch the children play." Gin struggled as he got out of bed. "I just want to go outside. I have been in this bed for days and I want to do something; anything." Gin said as he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Later, Gin was getting dressed when Byakuya came around to Gin's side of the bed and helped him with clothes. After he was dressed, Byakuya gave Gin a passionate kiss. He looked down and placed his hand on Gin's stomach. "I am just as excited for this one to come into our world as I was for the others. Two more months, right?" Byakuya said as he smiled.

"Well, Emiko says this one is a boy, the twins says this is a boy and Megumi says this one is a boy. But you never said what you wanted: a boy or a girl?" Gin placed a hand on top of Byakuya's hand.

"I just want you to be okay and for this one to be okay," Byakuya knelt in front of Gin and placed his head next to his hand on Gin's stomach. "Isn't that right little one?"

"I cannot believe you two are still so in love with each other after all this time. I hope me and my husband will be like you two, big brother." The voice said coming from their doorway. Megumi stood in the door holding her baby.

"What are you doing out of bed? It has only been two weeks. Is Katsuo home? You know that he will be upset if you are up so early." Gin said. He sat on the bed as he held out his hands for the baby. Byakuya grabbed the baby and carried him to Gin.

Then Byakuya helped Megumi to the bed. He could sense she was still weak but strong enough to make to her big brother's room.

"Hey nephew. How are you today?" Gin cooed as he held the sleeping baby in his arms. Megumi lay in the bed and placed her head on Gin's shoulder. "What's wrong Megumi?"

Megumi sighed as she held her baby's hand. "My husband is so protective over me and since the baby came," Megumi looked a smiling Gin in his eyes.

"Do you know how much he loves you? I know that he has loved from the first day he saw you." Gin smiled as he played with the baby's feet.

"Of course you would say that," Megumi smiled, "you're the Užsičiaupk." Gin and Megumi started laughing as they tried to not to wake the sleeping baby.

Byakuya made sure breakfast was brought in for Megumi and Gin. The baby slept on the bed as the two talked and ate. As they ate, Ukitake came in the room.

"Where is my grandson?" Ukitake said as he came into the room. He sat on the bed and picked up his grandchild. He turned and looked at Gin and Megumi. "After all this time, you two cannot stay away from each other. The bond between the two of you is so strong." He kissed the baby. "I wonder sometimes, if you need me." Ukitake smiled at the sleeping baby. "But I know you will need me because your ole' mean mamma and uncle will try to gang up on you but I will be here to protect you," he whispered as he kissed the sleeping baby. "And I should know, I gave birth to both of them."

"Poppa," Megumi said in a loud whisper, "you think me and Gin are mean?" She smiled as Ukitake was smiling trying not to laugh.

Gin started to laugh silently as he placed his hand on his stomach. The baby gave him a soft kick as though he wanted to join in on the fun. "Don't worry; your grand poppa will be here for you too."

As the three started laughing, Shunsui walked in the room. He came in and kissed Megumi and Gin. He then kissed his lover, Ukitake, and grabbed his grandson.

"Hey, big boy," Shunsui said as he held the baby. "Let's go see if your Uncle Byakuya wants some company. I know their conversation is so boring, it could put anybody to sleep." He smiled as he winked at Ukitake and left the room.

"That man. He always knows to make me smile." Ukitake lay on the bed and looked at his children. "Gin, how are you today?"

Gin smiled as he looked at his stomach and smiled. "We are doing well." He rubbed his stomach. "You know, I think that this is going to be my last child."

"Do you think or do you know?" Ukitake said.

Gin was about to say something when he looked at Megumi. She had fallen asleep on Gin's shoulder.

"She is trying to do so much for the baby, she is wearing herself out. Do you think she knew about our plan to get her to rest?" Ukitake looked at his daughter asleep next to her brother.

Gin yawned as he nodded no. As Gin and Ukitake were talking, his eyelids were getting heavy as he dosed off to sleep. Ukitake ease off the bed and out of the room. He met Byakuya half way down the hallway.

"Did it work?" he asked Ukitake.

Ukitake smiled and said both were asleep. "Hopefully when they wake up, Katsuo will be back from his assignment and Megumi can stop worrying about him. I know that you have been worrying about Gin and the baby but he is doing fine. He seems to be following Retsu orders now since she put him on bed rest. Now, I have to go and stop Shunsui from spoiling his grandson too much." Ukitake hugged Byakuya and whispered in his ear. "Your baby is just fine."

Byakuya knew that Gin and the baby were fine as he walked out to the patio where he saw his 'Baby Girl'. She was feeding her son when he started to reach out to Byakuya as he sat at the table.

"Hey Daddy," she beamed with the smile that also always reminded him of Gin. "Is Poppa asleep?"

"Yes. He and Megumi are asleep. They should sleep for couple of hours. Your grandparents are watching the baby and Katsuo should be coming from assignment today." Byakuya picked his grandson up and started to feed him. After he fed him, his grandson started to yawn. Byakuya looked at Emiko. She was looking at Fumio playing with their twins. Byakuya watched her as she smile and waived at her children laying tag with Fumio.

"You know your Poppa used to stand there and watch me play with you and your brothers. I always wondered what he was thinking."

"Poppa was not looking at us; he was looking at you. Poppa loved us but he was in love with you. He always watched you. I always knew when he was thinking of you. He would smile a certain way. You know, Fumio says the same thing about his parents. It is like all of you are connected." Emiko smiled at Fumio as he waived to her. "When are my brothers coming?"

"They should be coming in soon. Since you are leaving the Sixth Division, Hideki agreed to take your place. And since Hideki is coming back, you know Hiroki is coming too. Since it was a vacancy at the 3rd Division, he is going to take over that Division." Byakuya looked at his grandson as he slept. "Are you sure you want to take over as Head of the Kuchiki Family?"

Emiko smiled. "Yes, I am. Since Poppa is having a little one, I knew you are going to be busy and will not be able to handle the day to day business of the family." Emiko came back to the table and sat next to her daddy and her son.

"Is that really it? What is the real reason?" Byakuya asked Emiko as she looked at him. He knew that it was more to her decision than just to helping the family out. He also knew that Fumio and her brothers knew her true reason.

"Daddy, what makes you think there is a real reason to my decision?" Emiko laughed.

Byakuya looked at his daughter as she looked at her son in his eyes. Then she glanced at Fumio coming toward her with 'The Fraternal'; that is what she and Fumio call their twins – a boy and a girl.

As they came on the patio, the twins hugged their mother and then came over to Byakuya to kiss him and look at their brother. Emiko got up and got her son from Byakuya and told the twins to come with her to get cleaned up for lunch. Fumio spoke to Byakuya and bowed and followed Emiko in to the house.

Byakuya was about to go in when he sensed a familiar pressure.

"Welcome home sons," Byakuya said in his monotone voice.

Hideki and Hiroki appeared behind Byakuya. He turned to look at his boys. It had been eight years since they both left for the Special Ops. He knew that they excelled quickly and were in the position of captain when they decided to take captain positions in the Gotei 13.

"Hey Dad," they both said in unison. "Where Poppa?"

Byakuya gave a slight smile and was about to speak when both of his son hugged him. He reached and hugged them back. "It is good to have you home. I missed you both."


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_**This is the last chapter - - - - of this story. I am not going to close it out but I will stop for a while. I am going to finish my other story and re-write the story 'All Thing Lead To Him'. Enjoy and thanks for all of your support**_

**-#-**

The family decided to have a cook out in the courtyard. As always the staff was happy to assist with a cook out because Gin and Byakuya always invited them to the cook out and usually gives them the next day off. Since the staffs were all descendants of the Raštas, they would make sure that at that Gin and the children were always protected.

Byakuya started a training program for the staff because with Gin being the Užsičiaupk, they had to ensure that the children were protected and their families also. As Gin said, it was up to them to make the tribe grow.

As the staff started to prepare for the cookout, Gin and Byakuya sat outside enjoying the sunny weather in the courtyard. They watched their grandchildren run and play. They would come and sit with them under the tree and then run back to play. Later, Hideki and Hiroki came out and started to chase the twins as they scream and laughed trying to get away from them.

As they were running, they heard their other uncle's voice from the gate. "What's all that screaming I hear?"

The children screamed Uncle Katsuo and started to run toward him. Yumichika and Ikkaku were behind him. "Oji Yumi, Oji Ikkaku!" the twins yelled as they were getting hugs and kisses.

Katsuo yelled 'Brothers' as he, Hiroki and Hideki hugged and slapped each other on the back. The group walked to the Gin and Byakuya and they all exchanged pleasantries. Yumichika, Ikkuka and Katsuo left so they could see Megumi and the baby. They passed Emiko, Fumio and their baby as they walked in the house. Fumio and Katsuo were like brothers so Emiko knew that they would be up late tonight talking.

Kira and Hisagi came a few minutes later as the twin's yelled grandpa and granddaddy at the top of their lungs. They ran and hugged them. Then they jumped in their arms. Fumio and Emiko hugged them as they placed the twins down. Kira picked up the baby and kissed and cooed over him. They hugged and kissed Hideki and Hiroki as they were going in the house to speak to everyone else. The children jumped on Hisagi as Kira carried the baby into the house with them. That left Byakuya and Gin alone with their children. Gin was rubbing his stomach as he spoke.

"Yadda, yadda, Yadda," Gin smiled as he rubbed his stomach. "This one is active tonight." Gin said as he looked at his children. They knew when their Poppa says 'yadda', the question are going to start. "I am trying my best not to read what's going on with the three of you. I will be the first to say, I am glad to have my boys home and all of you here but," Gin stopped as he got a vision of Stark and Toni. "Tadashi has been in touch with you, Emiko?" Gin looked at her. Then he looked at the twins. "He has been in touch with all of you." Gin looked at Byakuya. He shook his head no. Stark has not been in touch with him. Byakuya placed his hand on Gin's stomach to feel his baby kick and move. He smiled as he saw how Gin winched in pain from the baby's movement. "Tell me, Emiko; what is it?"

Emiko looked at her brothers then looked back at her parents. "Poppa, I don't know what is going on but Tadashi said that a faction in his world is trying to overthrow Uncle Stark and that he is trying to get Aunt Tonia away from the area. You know she is pregnant also." Emiko spoke softly as she heard the children coming outside.

Byakuya stood and started to walk towards the house when he turned to his children. "We will continue this discussion after the children go to bed." He turned and walked into the house.

Gin looked at his children. "Is this the reason you two came back?"

Hideki and Hiroki looked down. "We did not want you two to worry," Hiroki said.

"But Tadashi's concern for his family is our concern also," Hideki chimed in after Hiroki spoke. "He came to us for help. We will help him."

Gin looked at his children and saw the part of them that was of Byakuya: Pride. He smiled and looked at Emiko. "Yes, I will watch the children, if you agree to take Fumio with you."

Emiko smiled. "I hate when you do that Poppa. You know I will always make sure the children are taken care of. Grandfather already agreed."

-#-

During the picnic, everyone ate and played chase with the children, while Gin, Kira, Yumichika talked as they held the babies. Since Kira and Yumichika were channelers for Gin, the three of them began to sense that their children knew more than what they told Gin.

They looked at Emiko and Fumio in the group with Hiroki, Hideki and Katsuo, along with Megumi leaning on him. Megumi is part of the Division 8 and is soon to be captain of that Division after she returns from maternity leave.

Gin saw another group which Byakuya was talking with Ikkaku, Hisagi and Shunsui. But what caught his attention was Shinji, Kensei and Love was in that group also. That group has remained close since the Aizen - Hueco Mundo incidents. They are still a part of the Gotei 13, not in a Division but under the commander's group; his special secret operations group. They are usually gone for months and then, they surface again. Officially, they are here to see the children but, they have hardly spoken to them. Gin also knows that Shinji, Love and Kensei are in touch with Stark and his group on a regular basis. They have been on Missions with Byakuya when he goes to Hueco Mundo. Regardless of what anyone says, Byakuya and Stark have become close as allies and brothers.

"It is important that Stark continue to succeed at King of Hueco Mundo," Ukitake said as he sat next to Gin. "The Spirit King knew of Stark before anyone. He knew that Stark was strong enough to be a ruler but Aizen found out a lot of thing about him, his family and you, Gin. Stark found a file that contained information on you and himself."

"My father?" Gin asked in a very low voice.

"Yes," Ukitake answered back with a slight smile. "Evidently, your father had a file," Ukitake stopped and swallowed hard.

Kira and Yumichika looked at Ukitake and understood his feelings.

"The file started when Stark was born. Your father knew who he was and what he was to become. He tried to intercept and place Aizen in that position. We know how that turned out. Now, the roles have changed for our mates and now our children have to continue where we left off." Ukitake placed a hand on Gin's stomach. The baby kicked. "We are going to have to help Tonia because she too is pregnant. Find a place for her so that Stark does not have to worry about her."

"Something tells me that it is being taken care of now," Gin said as he watched the two groups start to break up.

"Jie ketina kovoti su Tadashi sustabdyt šią frakciją. Šis Frakcija buvo labai, skirta Teruo Shimizu, ir jie turi būti sustabdytas." (They are going to have to fight with Tadashi to stop this faction. This Faction was very dedicated to Teruo Shimizu and they have to be stopped.)"


	37. Chapter 37

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_**I know we have not closed this one but I kept it open so we would not get a writer's block on the other story. So that is why it is another chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**-#-**_

After the picnic, the children were placed down for the evening. As everyone started to come to the meeting room, Byakuya sat with one arm around Gin and his other hand on his stomach. They were kissing and laughing as the baby started to kick and move. Across from them was Hisagi and Kira kissing and laughing in their own world as Yumichika and Ikkaku were doing the same thing.

Emiko and Fumio stood and watched their parents. "I wonder will that be us in a few years." Emiko asked and Fumio pulled her in for a kiss.

"A few years? Why not now?" Fumio asked as kissed his wife. They were in the midst of a passionate kiss when Ukitake and Hiroki were walking down the hall.

"You two, the honeymoon is over, please give us a break," Hiroki poking fun at his sister as they passed by. Hideki and Shunsui passed by them next.

"Come on Brother, you should be use to them by now," Hideki said as he pulled his sister's hair. They knew it annoyed her when they did it.

"That's it," she yelled as she gave chase to her brothers.

Byakuya gave a slight smile because he bet Gin that before the meeting, one of her brothers would annoy her and she would chase them. He and Gin watch as Emiko did her best in a flash step to keep up with her brothers. She never was able to catch her brothers when she chased both of them but she was able to surprise them when they saw how much she improved on her flash step. They were able to get close enough to her pull her hair again but this time it was different. Emiko caught Hiroki; well she almost did. His image was in her hands but she did not hesitate and went after him.

Gin laughed as he and Byakuya saw where she made her mistake. Emiko lost sight of her bother Hideki. He came behind her and scooped her in his arms and all three were back in the room. They stopped in front of Fumio and placed her in his arms.

"Here, you take her," Hideki said in a monotone voice reminiscent of his father. He walked to Gin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How is my baby brother doing this evening?" He said as he placed a hand on top of his Poppa's hand.

Gin smiled as Hiroki placed his hand on top of Gin's other hand. He too kissed him on the cheek. "He is doing fine and you two need to play nice with your sister." Gin chuckled as he turned to look at Byakuya, who was trying his best not to laugh, "Isn't that right, Byakuya?"

Byakuya, who is a perfectionist, was able to mask his emotions. He looked at the group that was gathering in the meeting room. "We must start this meeting before the children wake." He looked at Gin and his boys, "please everyone take your place."

Everyone settled to a spot. Before they begun, Shinji and his group came in and sat at the back. Byakuya nodded to them. He looked at Gin to see if he saw them. He looked at Gin and smiled as he placed a hand on his stomach. He leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Are you tired? You know that you do not have to be here."

Gin whispered back to him. I'm okay. You can go on." He placed a hand on top of his. The baby kick as Gin straighten his back for more support.

Byakuya turned his attention back to the meeting. Everyone was smiling at Gin and Byakuya because that is the only times they actually see Byakuya smile.

"Let us begin. I am going to ask my children to tell us on the status of the Hueco Mundo." Byakuya looked in the direction of His sons and Emiko, who since have made up. Emiko and Hiroki looked at Hideki to speak. Hideki stood.

"About six months ago, Emiko and Fumio contacted us. At our meeting, they told us that Tadashi met with them. He stated to them that a faction in the Northeast corner of Hueco Mundo who did not agree with Uncle Stark being King. He stated that his father knew who this faction loyalty lies with for a while. He stated that as long as they didn't grow but they were worth keeping an eye on. That was when he became king of Hueco Mundo. About seven months ago, a patrol unit came back with only half its members returning from a scout mission. The squad leader stated that the faction had grown and dangerous. Although still small, Uncle Stark knew that he did not want them to grow more, in fact he wanted them gone. Uncle Stark took a platoon of his stealth fighters left to do a recon mission and possible eliminate the group. It's been three months since Tadashi heard from his father." Hideki stopped as he was interrupted. He looked at his Poppa.

"Tadashi wants to go find his father."

Everyone turned and looked at Yumichika. He was staring at Gin with a blank stare. Ikkaku grabbed Yumichika's hand to let him know he was there. They then looked at Kira who was writing everything that Gin was seeing and Yumichika was saying. He too had a blank stare. Hisagi place a hand on his shoulder to let him know that he was there. Byakuya had already grabbed Gin's hand.

"He wants to see his Uncle Byakuya. He wants us to help his mother while he looks for his father."

"Hideki, get in touch with Tadashi. We will meet with him tomorrow evening. Hiroki, begin making arrangements for his mother." Byakuya spoke as he placed an arm around Gin.

Gin took a deep breath and shook his head slightly. Byakuya signaled Ukitake to come to him.

"I'm okay," Gin said as he tried to shake of the effects of the trance. "Please go on with the meeting." Ukitake had made his way to Gin with Emiko. Fumio and Katsuo had made their way to their parents and assisted taking them out.

"We will take a break. Please return in fifteen minutes." Byakuya stopped the meeting. He picked Gin up in his arms and carried him to their room.

In the room, Gin lay on the bed with Bykuya holding his hand. Emiko was on the other side. Gin started to fuss with them.

"You did not have to stop the meeting. I would have made it through." Gin was trying to get out of the bed but Byakuya would not let him.

"Poppa, stop. You have to take of yourself. My little brother needs his rest also. You have to stop these type readings until you have the baby." Emiko smiled at Gin but knew he saw the worry in her eyes.

Ukitake came in the room as Emiko got out of the bed. "Kira and Yumi are okay. They have gone to sleep and you should too." Ukitake smiled at Gin.

"Poppa, I am fine. But we have to prepare for a session. Tadashi is scared and we know how much he admires his father. He is trying to fill the role of protecting his mother and protecting the kingdom." Gin eyes started to close. "We have to help them," Gin said as he nodded off to sleep.

Ukitake looked at Byakuya and Emiko. "Byakuya?"

"Gin wants a session to take place. Emiko you will need to prepare to participate in this session. I will speak with Fumio and have him prepare to assist us. Father-in-law, please get in touch with Unohana taichou. I will not allow this to take place if it will harm Gin or our baby. But he will insist on doing this for Stark and his family. We must notify the staff to provide protection for our children. This is what we all trained them for." Byakuya kissed Gin on his forehead. "Please watch over him while I finish this meeting. I will update you both when I return."

Byakuya glanced at a sleeping Gin and left the room.


	38. Chapter 38

_Very serious wirter's block on the other story. That is why there is this chapter on this story. Enjoy!_

Gin sat on floor with several pillows around him. He looked at Byakuya as he knelt in front of him, staring into his eyes.

"You sure you want to do this, Gin?" Byakuya asked as he placed a loving hand on Gin's cheek.

"I feel fine and of course, I want to do this." Gin smiled back as he placed his hand over Byakuya's. "Besides, Stark and his family need our help.

Yumichika and Kira sat on either side of Gin. Hisagi knelt in front of Kira as Ikkaku knelt in front of Yumichika. They, too, had the same concerns as Byakuya.

Ukitake was speaking with Emiko about her role today. "You must reach out to my grandchild. He," Ukitake smiled as he said 'he', "He will be placed in a sleep state by Gin. You are to protect the child." Ukitake looked at his granddaughter that he help raise and train to grow up to be a strong woman, mother and captain she is today. She has been trained by the best and is being protected by her protector and husband. As she finished her conversation with her grandfather, she looked up and saw Fumio.

Emiko went to her husband and placed her arms around him as he placed his muscular, protective arms around his wife.

"I want you to know I will be here with you. Don't worry about the children. Megumi is in charge of the staff watching them. " He leaned in and gave a kiss to his wife. Katsuo will be a substitute for us, if needed but you know how he and Megumi are."

"They are so good with the children and they love them so much. Do you think they can handle them for a few days?"

They looked at each other and laughed because they knew their twins were like a wrecking crew when they get going.

They looked at Byakuya and Gin as they prepare for this session. They walked and got into position.

Byakuya and Gin had linked with their child. Gin was holding Yumichika and Kira's hands while Byakuya hand was on Gin's stomach. With his eyes closed, Gin had pushed the world out and only he and the baby together.

Gin was holding his son as he was waiting for Emiko.

"I see your brothers have been in touch with you. They know your name but they won't tell me or your father your name." Gin smiled as he held the sleeping child. The parents knew that their children had the ability to communicate with each other. Emiko communicated with her brothers when Gin was pregnant with her. The twins communicated with Gin when he was pregnant with them. Gin often told Byakuya and the twins that the only reason he did not go insane was the twins would listen to him talk. He laughed that he should have guessed he was having twins because they must have taken turn listening to him.

Emiko sat next to Byakuya. Ukitake whispered in her ear.

"Remember how you spoke to Hiroki and Hideki before you were born?" Ukitake said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt Emiko connect with him. "Just like that time, you are to do the same thing." As he spoke, Emiko's eyes closed and she link to her grandfather. "Now, reach out for your brother. Hiroki and Hideki told him about his big sister." Emiko slowly reached out and placed her hand on Gin's stomach. Gin, Kira and Yumichika all took a deep breath.

Gin smiled as Emiko came to him. He kissed his baby as Emiko slowly reached out for the baby. Gin kissed the baby again and then Emiko. He slowly left them in their world.

Hideki looked at Byakuya in place protecting Gin and making sure everyone was in place for this session with Gin. Hideki watched as his Poppa and Emiko link and go into this trance that seemed to link them together. Then he looked at his Father and knew he was one of only three Raštas who could go into that world. The other is his brother and himself. His sister, who is a Minčių Skaitytojas, is just like their grandfather but she too can go into her Poppa's world. Now with the new baby, he has been to that world too.

The session began and everyone was in place. Emiko sat with one hand on Gin's stomach. Her eyes were closed but her breathing was in unison with Gin's. Her other hand was in Ukitake's. He too was in unison with Gin. Hideki and Fumio sat with Byakuya as they looked at them.

Gin, Ukitake, Yumichika and Kira were in the lotus position. Their eyes were open but no color in them. The eye with five dots around the eye appeared on the foreheads of the three plus Ukitake.

Gin started his walk from his starting point. He looked at Emiko as she and her baby brother slept. Ukitake smiled and stated that he would keep an eye on them. Gin smiled as he proceeded forward. Gin walked until he stood in a dark, isolated area. Gin looked around and no matter where looked, he saw nothing.

He closed his eyes and reach out until he found his target; Starrk.

Gin found himself standing outside of a camp. It was a group of Adjuchas that were somewhat organized with a group leader who was an Arrancar. Gin did not recognize this Arrancar as he walked further into the camp. He knew in this state, all their senses were blocked. They did not know he was there. He walked further into the camp until he came to a group of prisoners. They were all tied with their hands behind their back and they all had been beaten. In the middle of this group was their leader, Starrk.

Gin stood in front of Starrk and placed a hand on his cheek. Starrk felt a presence but he did not know what it was. Gin looked into his eyes and smile. For an instant, Starrk looked as though he recognized the presence. He smiled and leaned forward. Gin leaned in until his forehead was touching Stark's forehead.

Gin then closed his eyes and reached out to the leader of this group. Instantaneously, Gin connected to the leader; he started to read his thought and sees his strength and weaknesses; he was able to read his past and his future. He relayed most of the information to Starrk. Gin knew that all the information he was giving to Starrk, was also being spoken and recorded by Yumichika and Kira.

Gin spoke to Starrk's spirit. "You are better than this. Do not give up. You were destined to be King of Hueco Mundo. Now, this is the time to show why you were chosen to be the King. Do not worry about Tadashi and Toni; your brother and nephews are in charge of that. All you have to do is just come home."

Gin showed Starrk the visions of Hiroki and Tadashi escorting a pregnant Tonia to a secret location. Byakuya and Hideki made sure that Tonia was safe and had the best medical care. Byakuya had promised Starrk that if ever needed, he would watch over his family so that he could finish the mission.

Starrk smiled as he felt Gin presence. Gin kissed his forehead and stood. He knew it was time for him to go. Gin saw the future of this faction and knew this would be the end of them.

Yumichika and Kira recorded the location of Starrk and the health of him and his men. Hideki looked at his Poppa and noticed the breathing of the group.

'They are coming back,' he thought to himself. He watched as the Raštas got in place to help their mates. It has been a while since he witnessed a session. He remembered how he and his brother, when they were young, sat in a corner watching his dad take a leadership role in the protection of their poppa and the group. He remembered how his dad, his grandfather Shunsui and his uncles, Ikkaku and Hisagi, train them along with others helpers like Youruichi and Kisuke who taught them how to use strategic thought with their speed. And of course, the one they call their big sister, Yachiru, who taught them that they should never, ever be defeated. She always told them to use the short comings as an advantage. Then he looked at his sister who always tagged along. When she tagged along, Katsuo and Fumio came along. And when Megumi was old enough, she tagged along also. Yachiru would play games with them so much that they did not realize it but it was her way of training them.

Hideki watched as Fumio carried his sister to the main house followed by his dad with Gin. As he made his way to the main house, staff members knew their roles and were in a position to help. Unohana taichou was there to tend to Gin as she placed an IV in his arm because she knew that Gin would be unconscious for at least three to four days. She would assist Byakuya with Gin to ensure that the baby is well as Gin body recoups.

Hideki walked and checked on his sister. She slept as Fumio held her hand and their twins lay in the bed with her. He placed a hand on Fumio's shoulder to let him know that he had all the support he needed to care for his family.

He then walked to Katsuo who was watching His baby and Emiko's baby with Megumi. She stated that she could manage the babies if her husband needed to go leave. Hideki smiled as he nodded and left the room. He did a final inspection around the house.

He went outside and saw his brother and cousin Tadashi standing together. He met up with them and the three left to go to the meeting place.

There, he met with Shinji, Love and Kensei. Also in the group was their big sister and former baby sitter, Yachiru.

"Hey guys! I heard you were back. You think you need my help?" Yachiru said as she gave famous smiles to her brothers.

Hideki, Hiroki and Tadashi looked at each other and smiled. They all thought now it is going to get interesting.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaiming: I Do Not Own Bleach:

**Another writers' block but I keep writing. Enjoy the light chapter.**

**-#-**

Gin slowly opened his eyes as he heard Byakuya talking to Hideki and Hiroki. Byakuya stopped talking and looked at Gin.

"Hello Beautiful," he whispered as he leaned in and gave Gin a kiss on his forehead. Gin tried to give a weak smile. Gin saw Byakuya give Hideki a slight nod to let Unohana know that Gin was starting to wake. "You did not want to come back so quick. Tell me, did he tell you his name?" Byakuya was speaking of his their unborn child. He knew that the baby has told his siblings his name but not his parents.

Gin looked at Byakuya and gave him a weak smile. He then closed his eyes again. He took a deep breath and started to breath normally. Byakuya held Gin's hand until Unohana came in. She checked him and the baby. For the first time since that session, the baby moved and Gin was snoring. Unohana asked that she stay until Gin starts staying awake longer and talking. She did reassure him that Gin's vitals are very good and the baby vitals are great. She told him that the baby's movement may cause Gin some discomfort but all is well.

As Bykuya was speaking with Unohana, Emiko and Megumi, being carried by their husbands, made their way to Gin's room. Fumio placed Emiko on one side and Katsuo placed Megumi on the other. They both snuggled close to Gin and went to sleep.

'_No matter what is going on, Emiko always knows when her Poppa wakes. Megumi always wants to be around her big brother. All is well with Gin.'_ Byakuya looked at Fumio and Katsuo and nodded. They knew that he would watch over them while they looked after the children.

Later in the evening, Byakuya, Hideki and Hiroki sat in the room as they watched over his family. The three whispered as not to wake up Gin.

"Have you decided to on how you would help Tadashi?" Byakuya asked.

Hiroki said yes as Hideki brought a map to him. They went over plans and scenarios.

"From the notes of the session, The Užsičiaupk stated that an Arrancar was in charge of this group. From the description, Aunt Tonia thinks that he was not an original Arrancar but an Espada that has gained some power. It could have been one loyal to Yammy." Hideki said as his brother and father looked on.

Byakuya always made sure that his children and staff respect Gin's position as the Užsičiaupk when using information from the sessions and as a parent on other occasions. Gin and Byakuya wanted it to be separated and not confuse the children so that when they spoke to them as a parent, they knew it was Gin and not the Užsičiaupk.

"Are you talking about our mission," Megumi asked as she sat up in the bed.

"Megumi, please join us. I do not want Gin and Emiko to hear our discussion. She stretched and got out of the bed and sat next to Hideki. The group continued the go over the map and notes. Megumi stared at the map and point to an area near the marking of the campsite where Starrk was being held.

"There," Megumi pointed to the area, "there is an opening our recon group found on one our mission. We were getting a reading of a different spiritual pressure. We did find some hollows but we destroyed them and sealed the area. I can get my lieutenant to bring the report to us tomorrow."

Byakuya looked at the group. He remembered how they used to watch him and his in-laws and friends fights, the meeting they attended with them and practice section they watched; he realized that they were actually watching. They were learning. He watched as his sons not only take charge but share the responsibility of leadership for this mission. Byakuya slowly smiled at the group.

Emiko started to moan as the group went on over the notes.

"About time you woke up Sis," Hiroki said.

"I've been awake since you pulled out the map big brother," she said as she started to stretch as she sat up. "Besides, that area you guys are talking about has been on regular patrol since Megumi's group found it. The last time I was in the area was a couple months ago before you guys came back." Emiko slowly got out of the bed.

Byakuya got up and helped his 'Baby Girl' out of the bed and over to the group. They sat and continued to go over the notes. Fumio came in to check on Emiko when he, too, joined the group. Minutes later Katsuo came in to check on Megumi. He joined them and all of a sudden, they were planning the different ways to attack their objective.

As Byakuya looked at the group, he felt a set of eyes on him. He turned to Gin staring at him as he was trying to sit up. Byakuya went to him and kissed him on the fore head.

"Take your time," he whispered in his ear. He nodded to the nurse to bring Gin something to eat. He then got in the bed and put his arm around Gin. After all that time, Gin was still a perfect fit in his arms. He placed a hand on Gin's stomach and felt the baby move.

"Don't worry, they still need us," Gin whispered as he placed a hand on top of Byakuya's, "they are doing exactly what you, Ikkaku, Hisagi and Kyoraku trained them to do. They didn't push you out of the group; you let them know that you trust them."

Gin and Byakuya ate as they talked about the baby. Gin told Byakuya, as they looked at the group, that they are going to be great teachers to the baby and the grandchildren.

The group was finishing up when Emiko tapped her brothers to look at their parents.

"Hey Poppa. Welcome back. How are you doing?" she asked as she smiled.

"Fine and how are you doing, Baby Girl?" Gin asked as he continued to hold his husband hand. Gin started calling Emiko 'Baby Girl' because of her daddy and he always enjoyed the way she smiles when she heard the name.

"I'm okay. My little brother is ready to come and be a part of our world and of our family," Emiko said as she started to stand. Fumio was behind her. He helped her over to Gin. Her spiritual energy was not too low but she was recovering at a high rate. She sat on the bed and was talking to her Poppa when she noticed that her daddy was asleep.

"Is he . . ," Emiko asked.

"No I am not asleep. I am just trying not to get into you and your poppa's conversation." Byakuya opened his eyes and smiled at Emiko, "Besides, when am I going to get that debriefing?"

"Soon. We have to meet with Tadashi so we can coordinate." She smiled at them both. Fumio came and whispered in her ear. She kissed both of her parents and she and Fumio left. Megumi did not stay long but she was assured by her big brother that all was well. She and Katsuo left to go to the children.

That left the twins with their parents. Gin watched his boys as they looked at him. They both gave a slight smile to him and gave one back. He had not had time to speak with them separately but it was a busy time. He looked at Hideki and Hiroki.

"Are you two leaving?" Gin asked.

"No, we can't." They said in unison as they looked at Byakuya. He had closed his eyes.

Gin smiled as he looked at Byakuya. Gin placed a hand on top of Byakuya's hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hideki left the room and as Hiroki came and held Gin's other hand.

"Why don't you and Dad get some sleep. I'm here. Hideki went to talk to Unohana taichou to let her know that our baby brother will be here soon."

Gin looked at him and was about to ask him how did he know but stopped. The one thing that Gin has noticed about his boys is that the side of them that is Minčių Skaitytojas has become more prominent. This baby is in sync with them. He told them when he would be here.

"He is going to be here in two days. You and Dad should rest. After our brother comes, we are going to have to get Uncle Starrk back to see the birth of our cousin," Hiroki said as he kissed his poppa's forehead.

Gin noticed that Byakuya had already gone to sleep. He lay down and got close to Byakuya. He closed his eyes and thought how in two days their lives are going to change again. But this time, it will be for the best.


	40. Chapter 40

I Do Not Own Bleach

_Since I am getting over a illness, I have to get back in the swing of things. Here is a chapter and I want to thank all that emailed me during my illness. – Thanks Enjoy_

-#-

Emiko sat and held Gin's hand as she instructed him to breathe in and out. Byakuya sat on the other side holding his hand. He tried to smile and stay calm so the worry would not show on his face. He took his hand and wiped his lover's brow. Byakuya just smiled because since this is the third pregnancy, he knew to keep his mouth shut and be supportive.

Gin yelled as another contraction came. Unohana told them that it is about time. Ukitake walked into the room and took Byakuya's place as he stood next to Unohana. He watched Emiko come into this world and he wanted to see this one come into this world.

"Poppa, it hurts so badly," Gin said as he squeezed Ukitake's hand.

"I know but when you hold your son in your arms, it is a pain you will forget," Ukitake said as he gave his son a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Now is the time for you to push, Gin. Are you ready?" Unohana asked as she nodded for everyone to get in place.

Hideki and Hiroki paced back and forth outside the door as they heard Gin scream. They heard everyone telling him to push.

"Just like your father told me the day Megumi was born. 'Calm down!'" Shunsui said as he watched his grandsons.

Suddenly it was silence; then a baby crying.

"Gin, he is so beautiful. He has the most beautiful blue eyes. He looks like you," Ukitake said as he was holding the baby. He slowly walked over to Gin who was propped on Byakuya for support.

"Poppa, can I hold my son?" Gin said as he held out his hands. Ukitake slowly put his grandson in Gin's hands.

Gin smiled as he looked at his son. As with all of his children, he fell instantly in love with his son. Emiko called for her brothers to come and see their brother and Shunsui to come and see his grandson. Tadashi and Tonia were there to welcome the new baby. Ukitake said we will be there with her when her new baby comes into their world.

"Don't worry," Ukitake whispered to Tonia, "he will be home to see this one too."

Tonia smiled as tears formed in her eyes. She placed a hand on her stomach as she wished for her husband to be home.

Everyone came in the room and held the child. After a few minutes, the baby ended up in Gin's arm. He yawned as Gin hummed a lullaby. Byakuya kissed Gin's forehead as he placed a protective arm around them. Everyone started to leave the room as Gin and the baby lay down to go to sleep.

-#-

_**Five Weeks Later**_

Megumi stood at the table as she reported her findings from her recon mission. Katsuo smiled as he watched his wife quickly regained her strength to help with this mission.

As she made her report, she pointed to areas that would be the best planned areas of attack. The group listened and followed her report.

The group members consisted of: Hideki, Hiroki (the leaders), Tadashi (commander of Hueco Mundo), Fumio (captain), Katsuo (captain), Emiko (captain), Megumi (captain), and Yachiru (consultant).

In the room, Byakuya, Hisagi and Ikkaku watched and listened as they saw their children take control of the situation and make decisions. They did not once interrupt them as they made their reports. Byakuya smiled as he remembered the time he became a leader of a recon group and his grandfather and the elders stood and observed them. The only difference is he has complete confidence in their decision. Good or bad, it is their decision. And what was at stake, Starrk; Tadashi's father, Tonia's husband and his brother.

After the reports were made and decisions were made, they were surprised to see Kira holding his youngest grandson, Yumichika holding his grandson and Gin holding the newest member of the family, his son, Hitoshi. Byakuya along with Hisagi and Ikkaku got up and assisted their mates to the chairs.

"We would have reported to you all if you wanted to know our decision," Hideki said as he looked at his little brother, now being held by Hiroki.

"We know that you all will be successful," Gin said as Kira and Yumichika nodded in agreement. "I am saying this as your parent, not as the Užsičiaupk. Now, when is this going to happen?"

Hiroki gave his brother back to Gin and smiled. "Soon."

Gin smiled because the older his sons get, the more they are becoming like him. They became vague in their answers. That told him that they did not want to show their hand and the order for the attack is silence.

-#-

Byakuya was holding Hitoshi as Gin was getting ready to feed him.

"It has only been a month since you had Hitoshi. I hope you are not overdoing it."

Gin smiled as he reached for Hitoshi. As the baby nestled in Gin's arms as he ate, Byakuya kissed Gin. The two started to communicate.

"You want to talk to him?" Byakuya asked Gin.

Gin nodded. "I will talk to him. You should stay to let him know that we both are here for him." Gin looked at him. Byakuya kissed him again and went to the door. He whispered in the staff member's ear. Byakuya came back and sat with Gin and Hitoshi.

A staff member made his way to Hiroki. He whispered in his ear. When he was through, he bowed to the young Kuchiki and left. Hiroki looked at Hideki and nodded. He left the room as Hideki grabbed Emiko's hand and squeezed it. She stopped her brother and said that he will call us if he needs us.

Hiroki stood in the door as he watch his daddy placed Hitoshi in his crib. Gin sat on his bed and held his arms open for a hug. Hiroki walked to his Poppa and fell into his arms for a hug. He started to cry as he held on to Gin. Byakuya came and sat next to them and rubbed his son back.

"What was his name?" Byakuya asked.

Hiroki was shocked that the question came from his daddy. He pulled himself together and looked at his daddy. "His name," he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "his name was Airkio."

They both saw how it pained him to talk about it.

"When did he pass?" Byakuya said again.

Hiroki was looked as his daddy was the one asking the question. "Four months ago." Tears started to fall again from his eyes. "It still hurts but I got to function. The group is dependent on me to play my part."

Gin sat and hugged on him so that he knew it was okay for him to cry. He was trying very hard not to read his thoughts but his parent side won out. He knew that it was more but he wanted Hiroki to tell them.

Byakuya looked into his son eyes and reached out and pulled his son to him and hugged him. He was holding tight as Hiroki cried.

"When did you lose your baby?"

Hiroki cried harder as Gin looked at Byakuya. He tried to read Byakuya's thoughts but he had blocked him out. He also tried with Hiroki but Byakuya had a block around him. Gin did not want to be left out but for his son, he felt now he needed his Daddy. Gin took a supportive role this time. He leaned in and took them both in his arms. He sat in silence as Hiroki talked with Byakuya.

As the evening came about, Gin was in the bed with Byakuya. He was in his arms as they talked. Hiroki was watching his baby brother to give his parents time alone. For him to hold and watch his brother started a healing process from his miscarriage.

Gin knew that because they were twins, his Poppa, Ukitake, told both him and Byakuya that it could be a possibility that one of them could bear children. Byakuya told Gin when the twins were young, Hiroki would be the one.

Byakuya continued to tell Gin that Hiroki's lover was killed while on patrol. Hideki, being in sync with his brother, knew of the lover and the pregnancy; so did their sister, Emiko. With the grief he felt for his lover, the miscarriage occurred about the same time Tadashi came with news of their uncle. That was when Emiko suggested that they return home so they could care for Hiroki and help Tadashi. Hiroki knew that the situation with Tadashi could keep him occupied. He was wrong but now that it is out, he could really heal now. That was why they all closed ranks around him. But a parent knows their child. It was this time that Byakuya was that parent.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_**Well, friends, this is the last chapter of this story. It is going to be closed out. We, and I especially, want to thank you all for reading the series of this story. It started with 'So He Creeped' to end here with 'Between Our Two Worlds'. After apporox. 97,000 words later and over 49,000 hits, we want to thank you. One of my stories I will probably take down, 'All Thing Lead To Him' and do a major overhaul. Hope to finish that one soon. **_

_**Again enjoy the chapter!**_

-#-

Gin sat next to Tonia holding her hand. She had started to go into labor earlier that day but her nurse had told her that she had a ways to go. She was on the verge of tears but Gin tried to keep her mind occupied.

Gin left Hitoshi with his father because Ukitake, along with Kira and Yumichika were watching the children and Byakuya, as his Protector was standing watch over Gin and his sister-in-law, Tonia.

Two days ago, the group left to go rescue Starrk, King of Hueco Mundo. Tadashi was leading the group, whose members were his cousins: Hideki, Hiroki and Emiko. His close friends: Katsuo, Fumio, and Megumi. Yachiru went with them also. Some members of all of the division volunteered to help them.

Byakuya stood outside staring at nothing particular but he did not want Gin to see the slight concern in his eyes for the children. But as a former captain, he knew that some risk had to be taken. And this mission was for family. This was not only a search and rescue of his brother, Tonia's husband but it was a search and destroy mission.

The faction that was holding Starrk hostage would be destroyed. This is what Gin had seen when he located Starrk in the session.

Byakuya closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. When he opened his eyes, a slight smile appeared on his face. He knew that it was success.

His mind wondered on his childhood. He thought about the times he wished for a sibling. Boy or girl, he wanted someone to talk with. He remembered walking with his father and grandfather outside of the gate. Although most were poor the children his age were happy. The smiles on their faces were ones he wished he could have.

One of the things he tells Gin that one things he is very happy about is that Hideki, being the older child, has a brother Hiroki, younger only by five minutes. His sons are very fortunate because they have friends, who were like brothers to them. Katsuo and Fumio, only children to their parents but they always looked to Hideki and Hiroki as their older brothers.

He and Gin always wanted to make sure they would be there for their children. He remembered how he wanted Gin to be at home for the children. He remembered how he felt when he would come home from work and see his children waiting for him to play outside or practice techniques with them. As they got older, they trained the younger ones, along with Emiko and Megumi.

When he found out about his brother, Starrk, they made sure that although he was an Arrancar, he was the strongest and fought to take his rightful place as king, they were brothers and his son, Tadashi would train with children and they would be mighty warriors.

Gin said that it was up to him to grow the tribe. He noticed that not only are his boys are Minčių Skaitytojas but Emiko is becoming a Raštas. So he knows that his grandchildren and Megumi's child will be trained appropriately.

Byakuya took another deep breath as he heard Tonia yelling as her contraction become more frequent and stronger. He knew come hell or high water, that it will be nothing that will stop him from seeing this child come into his or our world.

Suddenly, a Garganta opened. His 'baby girl' walked out first then Hideki walked out. Hiroki and Tadashi walked with Starrk between them. He was weak and needed medical care but he wanted to come to be with his wife, Tonia, and witness the birth of their second child.

Byakuya went to the group and hugged his children and when he came face to face with Starrk. It was an awkward moment but they both did something that shocked them all. Instead of the stoic stance that they usually greet each other with, Byakuya bowed to his older brother then stated;

"I am glad that you have returned."

Then Starrk asked them to let him go and he stood in front of him. Although he was in pain, he stood as stoic and Byakuya and bowed. When he stood again, he felt his knees weaken and started to fall.

Before he fell, Byakuya caught him. They found themselves in an embrace.

"You are my older brother. I know that we did not grow together but we are here now. Let me do my duty and support you when you are weak," Byakuya said as hugged his brother. "Come, let's go and see your wife. I think your child is ready to come."

On a rarity, both men smiled.

"Hiroki, bring the doctor here for your uncle. Hideki, make sure everyone is accounted and debrief." Both boys bowed and left. "Tadashi, let's take your father in to see everyone else."

As the men walked to the room, Byakuya and Starrk spoke jokily.

"Brother, if you want to lean on me, please try considering losing some weight," Byakuya said with a slight smile. He noticed that Starrk was leaning on him more because he did not want his son to see him as a weak.

"This is just my way to see how must training I have to give my little brother," Starrk said as they made their way to the room.

After about an hour, Tonia was holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms. Tadashi was helping his mother as the doctor was finishing her examination of Starrk. Byakuya wrapped his arms around Gin and kissed his cheek. They both stared the happy family as Tadashi stated that he was a big brother and he would be ready to train her to be a great warrior.

"Are you ready to go?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah," Gin smiled. "I think Hitoshi is waiting on us."

They said their goodbyes and told them that everyone else will probably come tomorrow to see the new member to our family. When Tonia heard what Gin said, she started to cry.

"Are you in pain or," Gin said as he was cut off by Tonia.

"You and Ukitake told me that Starrk would be here to see our baby being born. I doubted you both but when he stood in the doorway with Tadashi," she broke down again and she looked at her daughter.

"Don't cry, Tonia." Gin said he went to her and wiped away her tears. "We are family, no matter what. I want you to know that no matter what, call on us just as we will call on you if needed. When the Starrk and Byakuya promised that our families are protected by them, we will always be here for each other." They hugged and Gin kissed his little niece. He saw that she had a small hole where Starrk had his hollow hole.

Speaking to the baby, Gin told her that after everyone got some rest, they would be by to see you later. Byakuya told them that they are to stay here, at this housing until they were ready to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes and Starrk hugging Gin and thanking him for what he did.

Gin and Byakuya left and they decided to walk home. Hand in hand, Hideki met them half way. He wanted to report to them that everyone was safe and there were no casualties. Gin did not mind them talking shop because once they got home, he would be only interested in his family.

Hideki told him that infiltrating the camp was easy; deposing of them was a little more difficult. But once we freed the group, it was not longer for them to be nice. They killed the faction that wanted to over throw Starrk.

As they arrived at the home, they heard the heard babies crying and the twins being chased by staff. Kira, Yumichika and Ukitake yelling at the twins to behave. Then they heard all of them laughing as they were running after them.

"You sure you are ready to go in," Byakuya laughed.

They both laughed as they walked in the door.

_**Years later**_

Hiroki was sitting in the chair as Hitoshi was running in the room. He was carrying a cup of water to bring to him. When he was standing there, the cup was half empty. He handed it to him.

"Thanks little bro," Hiroki said he drank from the cup.

Hiroki and Hitoshi were close because he was born right around the time Hiroki had a miscarriage. It took him a while to get over it but Gin made sure that he not only be a big brother but a guardian also. Gin knew that one day he would be a parent like he was and wanted him to be prepared. Gin watched as the two interacted. He watched as Hitoshi place his hand on the Hiroki's stomach. A kick from his swollen belly made Hitoshi laugh with astonishment.

"Now tell me again how I am going to be an uncle?"

Hiroki placed a hand on top of his and answered. "It is because you have uncle powers."

Hitoshi smiled and put his arms up to show him his muscle. Hiroki told him that he was going to be the strongest uncle in the region. He laughed and left because he felt his cousins coming to play.

Gin walked over and sat next to his son. "Now that we are alone, are you feeling well?"

Hiroki smiled and said yes.

After Hiroki told his parents about his miscarriage, he started to feel better but decided that he was not ready to give up his life as a captain. When he would go on mission to the human world, he and his aunt Rukia would work with Ichigo. One thing led to another and before he knew it, he and Ichigo were in a relationship. They both tried to fight it but one night lead to another. When he told Ichigo that he was able to have children, he was elated and they decided to have a child.

Byakuya was more accepting than Gin, not because he did not like Ichigo, because Hiroki was his baby. Byakuya told Hiroki and Hideki that Gin was the same way with Emiko when she decided to be with Fumio. He told them that Gin is a typical parent but once the baby comes, all would be well.

Emiko and Hideki arrived with Byakuya. Hiroki was having dinner at Ichigo's home but they were going to leave from there. A gate opened and Ichigo and Renji walked through to the yard. All the children called to them and jumped on them. Since Hiroki wanted to be home with the baby, he recommended Renji take over the Third Division.

_Hideki was married to a fifth seated officer in Megumi's Division. Megumi had jokingly told Emiko that this one was good for Hideki. She is just as anal as he was. When they announced that they were going to get married, Megumi and Emiko had to love her for being with Hideki._

Ichigo walked in and kissed Hiroki. He asked him if he was up to this. Hiroki told them all that he was healthy enough to go through the gate but he must return within twenty-four hours because he will not be able to go until six months after the baby is born.

Ichigo smiled and kissed him again. He helped Hiroki up and picked him up in his arms. Emiko and Hideki told the children to run as fast as they could because they were going to try to catch them. Ichigo told Hiroki that he knew that with a flash step but this is the only way to make it through quickly. The two followed Emiko and Hideki as Renji brought up the rear.

Byakuya and Gin went through the gate after them. When they arrived on the other side, they looked at their children playing in the back yard.

"You know after Hitoshi is grown, we have to the Spirit King's realm," Byakuya told him as they watched them playing.

"I think no matter how far we go; they will know that we are always with them.

They held hand and joined in the family fun.


End file.
